To Love and Cherish
by REIDFANATIC
Summary: You are cordially invited to the wedding of Spencer Reid and Allie Graham... If the planning doesn't kill them first. Pitfalls and surprises. Reid/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, no copyright infringement is intended

A/N: Hi everybody, here's the third installment of the trilogy. Hope you enjoy it.

--

"Baseball!" Reid said as he put down the consult he was reading. "What are you talking about?" The group was gathered around their desks in the bullpen taking a few minutes break and shooting the breeze.

"Somebody," JJ waved her hand around, "Nobody knows who, decided to organize a tournament for all the departments and I think the marines are putting a team in too. We couldn't very well say no. It's all for charity."

"Yeah, so we're just trying to figure out who our ninth player is going to be," Morgan explained. "There's us seven and Anderson's in so we just need one more player."

"When was all this decided," Reid asked?

Emily laughed, "When you were away frolicking in Canada."

Frolicking, Reid thought of the frigid waters of the Kicking Horse River and the rescue of Megan Gautier. That was the last term he would have used. But there were other times…

"Reid," Morgan snapped his fingers in front of the young profiler's face and Reid jumped out of his reverie. "Are you listening to us? What about Allie," Morgan asked?

"Allie?"

"Yeah, for our ninth player," Emily said.

"Well, she just had surgery a little while ago so I don't…What do you mean ninth player? You guys, that's six, then Anderson is seven," Reid responded. "You need two more players."

"Reid, oh my God, when have you started having trouble with math?" JJ held up her hand and started counting off on her fingers. "Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, Emily, Garcia, you, me and Anderson, eight," she proclaimed.

"Just a minute JJ, I'm not playing baseball," Reid retorted loudly.

"Of course you're playing Reid." Morgan told him. "You're a part of this team so you're part of our team."

"Morgan," Reid said quietly so as not to be heard by everyone. "I don't play baseball."

"Reid," Morgan boomed as Reid squinted his eyes closed and gritted his teeth. "Everyone plays baseball."

"Not me," Reid stated matter of factly.

"Reid, I know it's been a long time since little league," Emily added. "It has for all of us. You don't have to be Babe Ruth or anything."

"Look guys, maybe we shouldn't pr…" JJ started when Reid erupted.

"Why will none of you ever understand? There was no little league for me. When kids my age were playing baseball, I was in my room studying subjects like advanced physics and calculus, meant for students much older than me. My mother needed me. I couldn't just run off to play baseball. Yes, we had baseball teams at my school but they were made up of kids five or six years older than me. When I sat in class, the desks were made for adult sized people and my feet didn't even touch the floor. I was excused from physical education because the equipment was too big for me and the boys were too rough. I've," Reid whispered the next words as if it was some horrifying admission, "Never played baseball." He grabbed his empty coffee cup and headed for the break room.

"That went well," Emily said sarcastically.

"Well, if he won't play," Garcia raised her right hand like she was taking an oath. "I vote for not putting together a team. If we all play and he doesn't, it'll just be one more time he's shut out."

"Maybe we just need to think of a better way to convince him, something cerebral," Emily suggested.

Everyone had dispersed when Reid arrived back at his desk, JJ and Garcia had returned to their offices while Morgan and Prentiss were at their desks working on their own consults. No one spoke to him as he sat at his desk and delved, once again, into the problems of a frazzled detective named Roscoe Fines from Tempe, Arizona. He stood after a few minutes and headed for Garcia's office. He knocked softly on the door. "Enter ye who seek the truth," Garcia called from inside her lair.

"Hi Garcia," Reid said as he entered. "I'm wondering if you could look up everything you can find on these three women." He handed the computer tech a piece of paper. "And could you get me a map of Tempe from Apache Boulevard to East University Drive east of Price Freeway," he added.

"Sure sweet thing, sit down and I'll have that for you right away." Her fingers flew over the keys and her babies went to work finding all there was to know about the three dead women in Tempe.

Reid sat in the chair and said nothing for several minutes. There was no sound in the room except for Garcia's fingers tapping the keyboard, playing a melody as deftly as any concert pianist. When he could stand the silence no longer, he spoke. "Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" She never took her eyes off the screen and her fingers continued to tap on the keys.

"You know, because of the baseball game." He didn't look at her but down at his hands resting on his lap.

Garcia's fingers stilled on the keyboard. "No, I'm not mad at you sweet boy, a little disappointed, maybe."

"But Garcia, I…" Garcia put her hand over his mouth.

"None of us are going to be great, well maybe Morgan and JJ, they're both athletic, and probably Hotch because, well, he's never bad at anything. I'm likely going to look like a fool but you know what, it doesn't matter. What matters is that we go out there and have some fun and the team won't have as much fun if you're missing. I was going to suggest voting to not put in a team if you wouldn't play."

"No Garcia," Reid protested, "You shouldn't do that!"

"No," she agreed, "We shouldn't. I just didn't want you feeling left out like you did when you were a kid. But if we don't put a team in, who suffers, our charity."

"What is the charity," Reid asked?

"Each team got to pick their own and half of the proceeds of each game will go to each team. So it doesn't matter if we win or lose, our charity still gets half the money."

"That's really great Garcia," Reid replied. "What charity did you guys pick?"

"The Schizophrenia Research Fund."

The room was silent as Reid stared at Garcia, tears welling up in his eyes. "Garcia," he choked out, "I…I don't…"

"Baby boy, we love you and we all know how heavily your Mom's affliction weighs on you. So we thought that if we could help, that if we did something then maybe your babies and grandbabies might not have to worry."

"I don't know what to say Garcia," he uttered as he looked at the face of his dear friend but her expression told him and he choked out the only thing he could, "I'll play." Garcia printed out the information he needed and he headed back to his desk.

Garcia smiled when the door closed and said to herself, "You were wrong Emily, with Reid you don't go for something cerebral, you just aim for that great big heart."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

--

"What are you writing," Reid asked as he entered the sunny kitchen with its west facing window that welcomed the evening sun. He'd been drawn to the room, when he entered the apartment, by the aroma wafting from something that was undoubtedly delicious cooking in the oven. Allie was sitting at the small round kitchen table with a cherry wood top and metal Queen Anne legs. The two chairs were made of the same metal with intricate scroll work on the chair backs, their seats upholstered in a taupe fabric. She was writing vigorously on a notepad.

"I'm working on the guest list for the wedding so we'll know how big a reception we have to plan. "Sooo, I'm glad you're home because I wanted to ask you about people you'd like to invite," she said as she put down her pen, stood and put her arms around him, hugging him close and offering her lips for his kiss.

She was still recovering from the surgery necessitated by the car accident she'd had just a few weeks previously. The doctor had assured her that she was doing well. Her incision had healed nicely and her staples had been removed. Reid found she needed reassurance from him that her scar, that the doctor assured her would fade with time, did not repulse him and that he found her as beautiful as ever. They had not had sexual relations since before the accident. Allie worried there would be some damage if they didn't wait two months. Although he understood her concerns and went along with them, he nevertheless missed the closeness sexual intercourse brought to their relationship. They kissed each other deeply; her hands twined through his hair while his roamed over her back and down to her soft but firm buttocks. They began to moan and pulled apart quickly before passion overwhelmed them.

"So," she said, sitting back down on the chair and grabbing her pen once again, "Who do you want to add to the list?"

Reid glanced upside down at Allie's list as he took the chair opposite her. He couldn't make out any of the names but the list looked long. "Uh, well, Evan and Janice and the team, I guess," he answered.

"I know that honey. They're all a given. I mean other people, anybody from school?"

Reid sat there thinking for a few minutes. He hadn't been close to a lot of people at the universities he'd attended and none from high school. Finally he said, "I guess there's Ethan, my friend in New Orleans."

Allie wrote Ethan's name on the list and looked up at him expectantly. He looked again at the long list of names and only one belonged to him. He must seem pitiful to Allie, he thought. He could put two more names on the list, the names he wanted to add most of all, but what was the point. No one knew where Gideon was and, well, his mother…  
"That's all, I think," was all he said before he got up to go to the bedroom to change.

Allie looked at the list she'd been compiling. With family and friends from Lancaster, relatives from around the country, friends from here and friends and classmates from Stanford, her alma mater, it was over one hundred people. Evan was Spencer's only family. The team she considered friends to both of them. Only Ethan would be someone that was only there for Spencer. She thought of all the weddings she'd been through, the ushers seating guests on the bride's or the groom's side of the church. She pictured one side of the church filled with family and friends and the other almost empty. She saw Spencer attempting to mix with all these people, most of whom he'd never met. He was well aware of his social ineptness. This would be agony for him. She slammed her pen down sharply on the notepad. No, she told herself, she couldn't do this to him; she wouldn't do this to him. She rose to go in search of the man she loved.

"I've made a decision," Allie told Reid when he emerged from the bedroom in grey sweats, a navy tee shirt and bare feet.

"Okay," he replied as he made a flying leap for the couch landing at one end with his long legs crossed in front of him. "What decision," he asked, patting his lap for her to join him.

"I don't think I want a big wedding. I was looking at that list. That's going to be a horrendous amount of work."

"Yeah, that you've been looking forward to since you were, what, eight? What's really up?" He looked at her face. "Come on, out with it."

Allie let out a big breath and told him about her concerns that there wouldn't be many people there for him and she was afraid he would feel left out at his own wedding.

"Oh no, not you too," he stated when she'd finished.

"What do you mean, not me too," she asked suspiciously, sitting up from her position of lying next to him.

He told her about the baseball game and how the team had not wanted him to feel left out. He replayed for her his discussion with Garcia, the team's choice of charity and how he'd finally agreed to play. "I must be nuts. I'm not athletic. I'm a klutz. I even failed my firearms qualifications once. I'm not stellar at the physical stuff. I've never played baseball in my life. I'll be the laughing stock of the tournament. But like Garcia says, the charity will still get the money." He looked at Allie to see tears glistening in her eyes. "What's wrong," he asked, getting up and crouching in front of her in concern.

"It's just so wonderful that the team would do this for you, to possibly help your children." She took his hand in both of hers, "Our children." Reid nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Now about this wedding, I know you want the long white dress, the guests and the cake that looks like the Sears tower," he said. "You want to toss that bouquet. I can see JJ, Emily and Garcia fighting over that sucker." Allie started to smile. "Then there's me winging the garter. It'll probably end up in the punch bowl or better yet, Rossi'd catch it. Like he needs to be married again." Allie started to giggle. "Seriously, I'm used to this. No one was ever at any of my graduations, and believe me, there were a lot of them. Do I wish my Mom could be there, of course I do but that's not possible and I came to grips with that a long time ago. I want this to be a happy day for you, the one you dreamed about all your life, okay." Allie nodded, cupping his beloved face in her hands and bent to kiss him. When the kiss ended Reid said, "Do I smell something burning?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

--

Reid had his doubts as he drove his brand new Ford Explorer through the Saturday morning traffic to Talbot Middle School. Allie, Evan and Manny Castillo, Evan's best friend, were in the vehicle with him. Reid had told Evan about the tournament he felt he'd been coerced into playing in. Evan, surprisingly, had totally understood his brother's reservations. The boy conveyed to Spencer how he'd felt the same way after his recovery from leukemia. He hadn't played baseball with the other kids because he'd been too ill so when he got to regular school and was confronted with the game, he freely admitted he was a little leery. Manny had been a big help to him, Evan had explained. "He's really good at baseball but after all, he's from Cuba." Evan's solution to his brother's problem was to get a group of his friends together, a team if you will, and teach Spencer the game. Reid thought that Evan was quite overjoyed to be able to teach his brother something he didn't know and Reid realized that if not one other good thing came from this, the time spent with Evan where the boy could feel he had the chance to give something of value to his brother would make it all worthwhile.

It wasn't that Spencer Reid didn't know baseball. He knew the game. He could quote the rule book and the stats of every player in the major leagues. He knew what an ERA was, a batting average and a slugging percentage and he even knew how to figure them out. He knew how the backspin on a fastball caused it to rise rather than fall as it traveled the 60'6" from the pitcher to the plate. He knew a rougher ball had lower air resistance than a smooth one so a four seam fastball had less resistance than a two seamer. He could explain, in great detail, the difference in spin between a curveball, a slider or a knuckleball.

Spencer Reid knew all this but he'd never seen a fastball, that he knew could be thrown at forty meters per second, come towards him as he stood at the seventeen inch plate. He'd never hit a ball that could leave the bat at a speed of sixty meters per second, depending, of course, on air resistance, gravity, spin, wind conditions and atmospheric drag. He'd never been walked, struck out or hit by a pitch. He'd never traveled the ninety feet between bases. He'd never been called safe at first, stolen second or slid into third and he'd never been involved in the always exciting play at the plate.

So now he was about to learn, no, he told himself, not learn, experience and feel the game of baseball for the first time. He was almost twenty-seven years old. He figured it was about time. They arrived at the school and tumbled out of the vehicle. Reid opened the back of the SUV so they could bring out their equipment. Manny and Evan had both had gloves and they assured Spencer that he would have to get one. To say their trip to the sporting goods store had been interesting was putting it mildly. The salesman had asked what position he played. Reid had no idea where whoever was in charge, probably Hotch or Morgan, would put him. He told the man he just wanted a regular glove to which he was informed that there were catchers' mitts, pitchers' gloves, infielders' gloves, right field, centerfield and left field gloves and first basemen's gloves. His smugly traitorous companions eventually took pity on him. Manny suggested that he would likely play first base or right field. They were the two easiest fielding positions. He finally came away, after spending two hundred dollars, with a glove that Evan and Manny deemed appropriate and some glove oil though Manny said he could just spit in his glove. Reid informed them that under no circumstances was he spitting. He would take his glove and try to catch balls but he was not spitting. He had watched baseball on TV and he, Spencer Reid, was not spitting.

They pulled gloves bats and balls from out of the SUV and carried them to the field. Allie had insisted on coming for moral support and to be his cheering section, to which Reid had replied, "That implies there will be something to cheer about." No one else was there and he briefly held out hope that everyone had forgotten. Evan had asked the other four boys from their camping trip and Bethany was coming with Shauna and Judy. Evan had informed him yesterday that Michael couldn't come and Reid had hesitated, not sure how his suggestion would be received, "Why don't you ask Julian?"

Evan was taken aback that his brother should ask him to invite the school bully. When asked however, Evan told Reid that Julian was doing a lot better and not picking on kids all the time. "Then don't you think he deserves to be rewarded. Maybe he just needs a friend." Evan had agreed to ask Julian who he said took the offer suspiciously at first but then agreed.

Reid's hopes were dashed when he heard car doors closing and trunks slamming shut. A few minutes later Jared, Devon and Peter came to the field followed closely by Bethany, Shauna and Judy. Each teen carried a glove and a couple of the boys had bats. They heard another car door and they all turned to see Julian rush on to the field. Allie watched the boy's uneasiness as he joined the others.

The group as a whole seemed to accept without words that Manny would be their leader. At his suggestion they began by just standing in a circle playing catch. Well, for the teens it was playing catch, for Reid it was miss the ball and run to find it. Managing the big glove seemed impossible. The first time he actually caught the ball, he was looking around on the ground unable to find it. "Spencer," Evan said finally, "You caught it!" Reid tuned the glove and looked inside, there nestled in the leather was the baseball. Reid's eyes lit up like it was Christmas morning. Allie was captivated from where she sat on the bleachers. Here was a man with three doctorates, who chased serial killers and saw the worst of mankind, who'd been kidnapped, tortured and survived drug addiction looking with such childlike wonder at that ball in that glove.

Once Reid was catching the ball with some regularity they started moving further apart and played catch for another hour when Manny decided it was time for batting. Manny was pitching and Julian was catching. Manny threw the ball slowly. Reid swung at it continually and missed. While Manny drank some water Julian spoke to Reid. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course Julian," Reid responded.

Julian looked frightened for a moment but eventually began, "You're not gonna hit the ball standing the way you are. You've got to bend your knees a little, put your weight on your back leg and stride into the pitch."

Reid followed Julian's suggestion and hit the fifth pitch that came to him, not far but he was thrilled that he'd made contact.

"How's it going," a voice said beside Allie. She turned to see Hotch sitting beside her.

"He's doing okay. He was catching the ball some earlier and now he's hit it for the first time."

Hotch watched as Reid missed a few pitches then sent one past Manny to Bethany at shortstop. Allie noticed Reid's huge smile and saw it mirrored on the faces of the nine teens and most surprisingly, Hotch. It was mirrored as well on the faces of the new arrivals, who'd come just in time to see Reid make contact. Morgan, JJ, Emily, Rossi and Garcia climbed to the second row of bleachers behind Allie and Hotch just in time to see Reid make contact again. This grounder, however, managed to get past Manny, Bethany and Evan and out into center field where Jared had to run to track it down. Julian pushed the awestruck Reid. "Run!" Reid ran managing to make it to first base before Jared threw him out. Seven people in the bleachers cheered and whistled and Reid turned to see the delighted faces of his team.

Allie's cell rang and she stepped off the bleachers to answer it. "Hi sweetheart," Lloyd said, "I got your message that you wanted to talk to me."

"Hi, Dad, I wondered if you would go on a little trip with me."

"A trip," Lloyd sounded confused. "Where do you want to go?"

Allie told him and added, "But Dad, we can't tell Spencer."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

--

"Why do you have to go to Lancaster," Reid asked Allie as she was finishing packing her bag.

"I told you honey, I have to discuss some things with my Mom, Chelsea and Chantal, dates, flowers, dresses, receptions, that sort of thing. Weddings take a lot of planning. It'll be tough with the dresses. I mean, Chelsea is pregnant so it'll have to be a dress that looks good on her as well as Chantal, Emily, JJ, Garcia and Bethany."

Reid choked on his coffee. "You're having all of them as your bridesmaids," he asked. Allie nodded. "Have you asked them yet?"

"No, not officially but I can't see any of them saying no," she responded.

"Do you need all of them," Reid inquired further.

She stopped what she was doing and said, "Define need, do I absolutely need six bridesmaids, no I guess not but they're all important to me so I want them in my wedding." She continued putting things in her suitcase. "You said it didn't matter to you and I could do whatever I want."

"So, you haven't approached them about it," Reid confirmed.

"No, I'm going to talk to Chelsea and Chantal when I'm there and the others when I get back," she told Reid and he looked relieved.

"Okay," he put his cup down on the nightstand, hugged her close and kissed her. "You're sure you don't want me to drive you to the airport?"

"No no, I booked the shuttle. You don't need to miss any more time off work because of me." She shooed him to the door.

"I'll miss you," Reid opened the door, and then closed it to kiss her once again.

"I'll miss you too. I'll be back the day after tomorrow. You'll hardly know I'm gone," she told him.

He raised his eyebrows. "When it's the middle of the night and I'm hugging my pillow, believe me, I'll know you're gone."

The look in his puppy dog eyes was almost enough to melt her resolve. She bit her lip, kissed him once again and threw him out into the hallway, closing the door and leaning against it. She took in a sharp breath and opened the door once again.

"My messenger bag," he said.

"Your messenger bag," she said at the same time. Allie handed Spencer his bag and he kissed her again and strode off down the hallway.

Allie picked up the phone and dialed. "He's leaving now. I'll give him a few minutes and then I'll be down."

--

Reid sat at his desk contemplating what he should do. He didn't want to upset Allie's plans but he didn't want to make things difficult for Garcia. He got up and walked toward her office and knocked softly on the door.

"Enter," came the response from within.

"Hi Garcia," Reid said as he entered. "Can I talk to you for a few minutes?" The computer tech was dressed this day in a bright red skirt and matching jacket over a white tank. The jacket was appliquéd with white beads and sequins. She wore a necklace of large red beads and a red headband with a large blue silk flower in her hair. Her glasses were blue and her shoes leopard print.

"Of course sweet boy," she patted the chair beside her. "You can talk to me any time."

"It's about the wedding," Reid said as he sat in the chair next to Garcia.

She stopped her typing on the keyboard and turned to face him. "Is something wrong," she asked. "You're not having second thoughts?"

"Oh no, no, nothing like that. I want to marry Allie more than anything." He paused for a few moments trying to choose his words. "Garcia, you know my life has never been ordinary and I've never done things in the ordinary way. What I'm trying to say is," he paused again. "A guy's best man is usually his best friend."

"Baby boy, if you're worried about a best man, I'm sure Hotch or Morgan would be happy to do it. I know you'd rather have had Gideon but either one will make a great best man."

"Garcia, Garcia stop," the computer tech stopped talking and looked at him. "I'm trying to say that when a guy gets married, he's usually got his best friend beside him." He was silent again but this time Garcia waited. "Garcia," he continued, "You're my best friend and I know it's probably the strangest thing anyone's ever asked but I'd really appreciate it if you would be my best man…I mean best woman…or best person."

"Reid, that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me and I…" she stopped when Reid interrupted.

"Before you say anything," he put up his hands, "I've gotta tell you that Allie is going to ask all of you to be bridesmaids and I know you might rather do that with the dress and the flowers and if that's the case, I don't want to spoil anything for you or Allie. It's her big day."

"Precious boy, it's your big day too and you deserve to have what you want. Is Allie asking other people as well?"

"Yeah, she's asking her sister, her best friend and Bethany as well as you guys," Reid admitted.

"Good, then it shouldn't matter which side I stand on should it. I'd be honored to be your best…whatever, just like I'm honored to be your best friend."

"I feel kind of underhanded asking this when Allie's away and I know she wanted to ask you. She'd never do anything like that to me."

--

The plane had landed an hour ago. Lloyd had booked a rental car and they'd followed the map until they finally arrived at their destination. Lloyd held the glass door open for his daughter. The interior was bright and welcoming. The carpeted lobby had some love seats upholstered in a flowered fabric on an ivory background where people could sit and wait. Large potted plants added to the area's pleasant feel. The floor to ceiling glass windows flooded the area with sunlight.

The pair approached the front desk where a woman sat. On the desk were a telephone and a computer. She looked to be in her fifties with grey hair cut in a short unfussy wedge. Her nametag identified her as Marla. "May I help you," she asked.

"I hope so," Allie said. "My name is Allie Graham and this is my father Lloyd Graham. I wondered if we could speak to whoever's in charge of Dianna Reid."

"Do you have an appointment," the woman asked.

"No, we were hoping we could just speak to the doctor for a few minutes. We've come all the way from DC," Allie told her.

The woman picked up the phone and spoke for a few minutes and then looked up at Allie and Lloyd. "If you'll just sit over there, Dr. Mason will be with you as soon as she can." Marla pointed to the love seats and Allie and Lloyd each sat on one. Allie was fidgeting in her seat and wringing her hands.

"Are you okay," Lloyd asked? "You don't have to do this you know. We can turn around and walk out of here."

"No Dad, I have to do this for Spencer." Allie said when she was interrupted by Marla.

"Dr. Mason can give you a few minutes.' She pointed to the hallway leading out of the lobby, "Down that hallway, third door on the left."

"Th…thank you," Allie looked at the woman with gratitude, "Thank you very much." She took a deep breath and she and her father headed down the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

--

Dr. Carmen Mason was a middle aged woman with very curly blond hair that appeared to go it's own way despite any attempts on her part to control it. She was 5'8" wearing tan slacks with a white blouse covered by a white lab coat. She looked intrigued when Allie and Lloyd entered the room. Allie introduced them both.

"Marla tells me you want to talk to me regarding Dianna Reid," she stated indicating two chairs plushly upholstered in a navy fabric. "Forgive me if I don't understand." She sat, waiting for an explanation.

"Spencer Reid and I are going to be married," Allie began, when Dr. Mason spoke up.

"Before you go into a long explanation, let me make one thing clear. I will not be able to share any information about Dianna Reid's condition with you, not without Dr. Reid's approval."

"No, that's not why we're here," Allie blurted out. "Spencer's been very open about his mother and his concerns for himself."

"Then why are you here," the doctor looked nonplussed. "I thought you were checking out what you're marrying into."

"I'm here because I wonder if there's any way Spencer's mother can be at the wedding. My Dad," she indicated Lloyd, "Is willing to pay for the trip and for a nurse to come with her in case she needs to be medicated or something. Spencer will hardly have anybody at the wedding and I thought," she stopped for a few moments, "Well, I thought it might be nice to have his Mom there."

"From the way you're talking," Carmen Mason asked, "I take it Dr. Reid knows nothing of your little trip."

"No, I kind of wanted to surprise him," Allie answered.

"Okay, first off, surprise is not the best thing for schizophrenics. You never know how they'll react. You can't just grab Dianna and throw her on a plane. You do know she's petrified of flying?"

"No," Allie said quietly, "I didn't know that."

"Secondly," the doctor continued, "As far as I know Dianna is totally unaware of your existence. You would have to be introduced into her life slowly and in the company of Dr. Reid. You can't just bring her suddenly to this wedding. She'd never cope." Allie nodded and Dr. Mason added, "Then there would be Spencer. He'd probably be so concerned his mother might flip out that he wouldn't concentrate on his own wedding. Do you understand?"

Allie nodded again and said quietly, "I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have come. I just wanted to do this for Spencer."

The doctor looked at the dejected expression on the young woman's face. "It was a thoughtful thing to do although I wish you'd just phoned instead of coming all the way out here. I'm sorry you've had a wasted trip."

Allie and Lloyd rose to leave and Allie turned back to the doctor. "Do you think I could see her," she asked?

"I don't think that's a good idea. Like I said, you should be introduced to her in her son's presence," Carmen responded.

"I didn't mean to meet her, I meant to see her, you know, to just look at her. I've never even seen a picture of her. If she's out in the courtyard we saw when we came in, I could just sit on a bench and look at her for a few minutes," Allie begged.

Carmen Mason felt sorry for the young woman. She'd come such a long way and she only wanted some connection with her soon to be husband's family. She supposed that letting her sit in the courtyard wasn't breaching confidentiality. "Okay," she said, "You can sit out there for a few minutes."

A nurse showed Allie out to the courtyard and said she would go get Mrs. Reid. Allie sat on a bench and looked around her. There were a few benches and wooden lawn chairs scattered throughout the area as well as a picnic table where two people were having a game of cards. A fountain stood in the middle of the courtyard and added beauty as well as the refreshing sound to the space and birds had come to drink from it. The sun was shining brightly but the breeze was cool. The door to the sanitarium opened and the nurse came out with a middle aged woman, tall and thin like Spencer, in a blue and white striped shift, belted at the waist and a white sweater. Her head was topped with a wide brimmed straw hat with a blue ribbon. She carried a book. She selected one of the sturdy lawn chairs, sat and opened her book.

One of the people playing cards yelled, "No, you cheated. You cheated."

"No, Joel," his companion told him, "I didn't cheat."

"Yes you did," Joel jumped up and was suddenly over the table grabbing his companion by the throat. Nurses and attendants came rushing over to the table and finally managed to pry Joel away from the man. They dragged him kicking and screaming into the facility. The other man felt his throat and made a hasty exit.

Allie watched Dianna. She seemed oblivious to the others around her as she concentrated on her reading. A gust of wind came up and blew the hat off her head. She tried to catch it before it blew off and subsequently dropped her book. Allie jumped up from her place on the bench to retrieve the hat and return it to Dianna.

"Thank you," Dianna said when Allie handed her the hat.

Allie looked closely at the woman who had given the world Spencer Reid. She longed to reach out and hug the woman and tell her how much she loved her son. But she restrained herself. She merely said, "You're welcome. Rather breezy out here," she added as she took in Dianna's face and her short blond hair. She picked up the book as well.

Allie looked at the book, "Troilus and Crisyde, Chaucer," she said as she handed it back to Dianna.

Dianna turned her head sharply, eyeing the young woman with interest. "You know Chaucer?"

"Oh no, I'm afraid not. The Shakespeare version was hard enough for me to get through," Allie admitted.

"Oh yes, Shakespeare," Dianna said with disdain. "That's all people know about. But you were familiar with this one of Chaucer's works."

Allie was about to say she should be, she'd dusted it enough times but she said instead, "A friend of mine has quite a book collection and that's part of his library."

"Your friend had good taste," Dianna replied.

Allie noticed something white by the leg of the chair, perhaps Dianna's bookmark she thought and reached for it. She recognized the familiar handwriting. It was one of Spencer's letters. It was unopened. "You dropped this as well," she handed the letter back to Dianna.

"Oh yes, that's a letter from my…son." She put the letter inside the book and closed it.

"I'll go so you can sit and read it," Allie told her.

"Sure," Dianna replied. "It's not like it's something special. He writes me every day. It probably soothes his guilty conscience since he abandoned me in here."

Allie's hands fisted at her side. "I think my ride is here. Have a nice day," she said as she hurried out of the courtyard. She spoke to no one as she made her way back to the car where her father waited.

"Well, you were longer than I expected," Lloyd said as she slid into the passenger seat. Allie did not respond nor did she make any move to put on her seatbelt. "Sweetheart," he said when Allie said nothing. He reached his fingers under her chin and turned her face towards him. He saw the tears streaming down her face. "Oh baby," he pulled her into his arms as she sobbed loudly and he cursed the fates that had slammed down his little girl's dream with brutal reality.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

--

Allie turned her key in the lock, still unsure if she should reveal what she'd done to Spencer. Would the people at the sanitarium tell him, she wondered. She entered the apartment to find the lights on but no sign of her fiancé. Suddenly he appeared from the door of the study come guest room. He was wearing a grey FBI tee shirt and matching FBI sweatpants. His eyes lit up and he smiled brightly. "I thought I heard something," he said as he took her in his arms and kissed her. Allie gave herself up to his kiss. "I missed you," he said when they finally broke apart to breathe.

"I missed you too," she told him as she came into the room.

"So," he asked, "How did it go?"

How did it go, she thought, well, it was hell, first finding out her surprise wasn't to be and then seeing his mother. She looked at him and noticed he was looking at her strangely. "Allie," he said again, "Did everything go alright? Did you talk to Chelsea and Chantal?"

"Oh yeah," she said brightly. "Yeah, they're going to come down one weekend when the other four are available and we'll go looking for dresses."

"Uh, about that," Reid said, looking down like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"What," Allie asked suspiciously.

"Maybe you better sit down," he suggested.

Allie sat, "Okay, what's going on," she asked again?

"Uh, I kind of stole one of your bridesmaids," he admitted.

"What do you mean, you stole one of my bridesmaids?"

"Okay," he paused. "This is going to sound really weird." He paused again and then said as fast as he could, "I asked Garcia to be my best man…person…whatever."

"Garcia," Allie said pursing her lips, "A unique choice."

"I know you wanted Garcia to be a bridesmaid. I told her about your plans and gave her the choice. She's my best friend and I couldn't think of anyone I'd want at my side during the most important moment of my life than her. I know I should have talked to you about it and not gone behind your back but you caught me off guard and you were leaving. Can you forgive me?"

She felt like a knife had pierced her heart. He wanted her forgiveness when she…He must have noticed the expression on her face. "Allie are you really angry?"

"No, no, I'm not angry," she smiled. "Why do you think that, but," she said, "I'm calling the other girls tonight before you can poach any more of them for your side." She picked up her bag and headed for the bedroom.

Allie unpacked her suitcase, had a shower, changing into her favorite old blue jeans and a navy tee shirt and checked her emails, all the while asking herself what she should say to Spencer. He had told her the truth, though she told herself, she would have found out soon anyway. If she kept quiet he might never know but he deserved honesty from her. She was still undecided when she headed for the kitchen where she found Spencer had brewed a pot of her favorite cinnamon tea. There was also a plate of brownies. "Are these Mom's," she asked wide eyed.

"Yeah, she made a bunch when she was staying here and put some in the freezer." He poured her some tea and passed her the plate.

She sat on one of the stools on the island. "I love you," she said.

"I know," he poured himself some tea and bit into a brownie.

"I got an email from Judy." She chewed on her brownie, savoring the rich chocolate flavor. "She's got the kids seeing a psychologist. She thinks it's having a positive effect on Megan's attitude. Denise Jacoby sent an email saying Grant… and Melanie are doing well. Little Reid's growing like a weed. Chelsea's having a really good pregnancy, getting a nice little bump there." Allie continued to babble.

Reid nodded until she stopped to sip her tea, then said, "Okay, what aren't you saying?"

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Why do you think there's something I'm not saying?" She turned and went into the other room.

"Because I'm a profiler and you're sending up red flags," he told her as he followed her into the room. "You just got home and we had a nice embrace but that's all. I tell you about Garcia and you say 'an unique choice', no smart ass remark. Then you take a shower, okay I can see that but you unpack and check your email. It's like you're avoiding me. Is it something I've done? It's not something with your health is it? There isn't some complication from the accident that you don't want to tell me about?"

"Oh no, oh please don't think that. It's nothing like that."

"Then what is it?"

Allie paced the room, wringing her hands. "Okay, I lied, sort of. I went to Lancaster but only yesterday. The day before, I went somewhere else."

"And you obviously think I'm not going to like it," Reid surmised.

Allie nodded. Reid waited. "I, well we, my Dad and I, went to Las Vegas, to Bennington."

Reid's eyes widened and his chin fell. This wasn't the answer he was expecting. He didn't exactly know what he had been expecting he just knew that this was not it. "Why?"

"My intentions were good. We wanted to see if we could arrange for your Mom to come to the wedding." She went on to tell him what had transpired between them and Dr. Mason. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to do something nice for you."

"You probably could have just phoned," he said. "Still, nothing has changed because my mother was never in the plans, yet you seem upset for some reason. I'm not angry that you went, it was a sweet and thoughtful thing to do."

"Yeah, the doctor suggested just phoning. Something else happened."

"And this is what has you upset," Reid stated. "What happened?"

"I just wanted to see her…"

"You met my mother," Reid squeaked, "And they allowed that!"

"I didn't really meet her. I told them I just wanted to see her." She emphasized the word 'see'. "You know, just look at her. I sat in the courtyard and the nurse brought her out. Then some patient went crazy and the staff had to drag him away. Anyway, your Mom's hat blew off and I returned it to her. We exchanged a few words. She doesn't know who I am. That's all."

"But you seem upset. What was said? Did my Mom flip out?"

"No, not at all. I handed her her hat and her book and we said a little about Chaucer. She seemed surprised I knew him. I told her a friend of mine had a collection of books and that was one of them. I never mentioned your name."

Reid could see that Allie still seemed distressed but nothing she'd told him would warrant that he thought. It seemed like a benign conversation. She said she hadn't mentioned him and he was the only thing that the two women had in common so that couldn't be it unless…"You said you never mentioned me." Reid stressed the word 'you'. "Did she? Did she mention me Allie?" Allie's head jerked up and he knew he'd gotten to the heart of the matter. He sighed. "What did she say?"

Allie begrudgingly told him about the letter and what Dianna had said about it. "I just got so angry. I left in a hurry, and I…and I…" Her tears began again.

Reid sat on the black leather couch motioning for her to sit beside him. He took her in his arms and she laid her head on his chest. He choked out quietly, "She's right."

Allie raised her head and looked at him, "No honey, you have no reason to feel guilty."

"I know," he nodded, his own tears starting to fall. "But I do. I know I did what was best and she's getting the best possible care, better than if she was with me but that doesn't stop me from hating myself sometimes for putting her there. I sometimes wonder if I'm being selfish, but it's hard to watch someone you love decline in that way. She went from being a highly respected professor and eloquent lecturer to someone who didn't take care of herself. She didn't eat, she never went outside and she wasn't taking care of her hygiene." He paused for a few moments.

"Mom resents me for committing her because mentally ill people don't see themselves as ill. The voices she heard were real to her. She didn't think she needed the medication and didn't want to take it. Antipsychotic medications often have nasty side effects. Mom wanted to sleep all the time and when she wasn't sleeping she was restless and jittery. She also developed some tardive dyskinesia, not really severe. I mean, she didn't have huge tics or anything, mostly a lot of eye blinking and some involuntary finger movements. But at the clinic they're able to monitor such things closely, more closely than I could, and now they've got her on some newer atypical antipsychotic and neuroleptic medications that have greatly reduced side effects."

"I know I should visit more often, I know I should. It's just hard. It's hard to see her like that because I love her but also, I think, because I understand that that's what might be waiting for me."

"No, no, you know your chances are only ten percent. It might never happen." Allie tried to convince him. "Don't go there."

"No, I have to go there. We have to have this conversation and I guess it might as well be now," he told her.

"What conversation," she said suspiciously?

"Someday, what happened to my Mom might happen to me," he began and put up his hand when Allie was going to speak. "Let me finish. I've prepared for that. I have insurance that will cover care in a good institution if the need arises."

Allie shook her head and tears streamed down her cheeks, "No…"

"Sh, sh, I have to say this. I need you to promise me something. I need you to promise me that if I become schizophrenic like my mother, that you'll put me away in a good institution. No matter how much I fight you, and I will fight you because I won't be of sound mind, I want you to do it. I want you to do it for me and for you and any children we might have. I don't want my family to go through what I did. If I resent you, please know it's the disease and not me. Please Allie, promise me."

"N..no, I can't," Allie cried, the tears continued spilling down her cheeks. "I love you."

"I know you do, and if the time comes, it will be an act of love, just like you think what I did with my mother was an act of love." He took both her hands in his. "Please, I'm begging you, promise me."

She looked through her tears into his brown orbs filled with their own tears and said barely above a whisper, "I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: Breathe was composed by Gretchen Peters

--

Allie snuggled closer to Spencer's long lean body beneath the covers. It wasn't six hundred count Egyptian cotton. Who needed that? He was here with her in their own bed, in the home they were making together and that's where he was staying. No mental illness was going to take him from her ever. He was going to be here, she decided, when he was a wizened up old man with only one hair and no teeth.

"Mmm," he mumbled in his sleep coming half awake as his arms tightened around her and she settled into that comforting space where their bodies seemed to meld together perfectly, like they were made for each other. Allie believed they were. "Love you," he moaned against her hair.

"I love you too," she whispered into his chest as her head nestled beneath his chin. She couldn't seem to sleep tonight but that was okay she told herself. She would just lay here and feel him breathe. The words to one of her favorite songs floated through her mind.

All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze

When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms

The whole world just fades away, the only thing I hear

Is the beating of your heart.

And I can feel you breathe, it's washing over me

Suddenly I'm melting into you

There's nothing left to prove, baby all we need is just to be

Caught up in the touch, the slow and steady rush

And baby, isn't that what love's supposed to be

I can feel you breathe

Just breathe.

Allie began to feather kisses over Reid's chest. He was still for a few moments, then opened one eye, "Allie," he said sleepily.

"I would hope so," she said working her lips down his body.

Totally awake now, Reid said, "I thought you didn't… You said you wanted to wait."

Her head disappeared under the covers, "There's more than one way to skin a cat!"

--

"Hey Reid, did you talk to Evan about getting his friends together for a practice game," Morgan asked as they were sitting at their desks drinking coffee.

"Do we have a ninth player yet," Reid asked swiveling back and forth in his chair like a kid.

"Yeah," Emily interjected. "Kevin Lynch is going to complete the team so we're good to go."

The elevator door opened and Allie stepped off. Her burgundy slacks topped with a burgundy, grey and white striped turtleneck contrasted nicely with her dark hair. "Good morning pretty lady," Morgan said. "Have you finally come to your senses and decided to ditch the nerd for me?" He held his arms open.

"You know what they say about men with big feet, Morgan," Allie asked.

"Sure," Morgan responded, "But you got no worries there little mama because I wear size…"

Before he could finish Allie stage whispered in his ear, "That goes double for men with big minds. She winked and turned to Emily, "Could I have a word with you in JJ's office." The two women high fived each other and headed up the stairs. They looked back at Morgan and began to giggle.

A few of the agents working at other desks had started to snicker. "What just happened here," Morgan asked.

"I wouldn't worry about it Morgan, mine's not bigger than yours," Reid stated.

"Reid," Morgan exclaimed loudly!

"What! Because I may have a higher IQ and it appears that I can store substantially more information than the average person, one would logically conclude my brain is larger when in actuality my brain is no bigger than yours," Reid explained.

Morgan heaved a sigh, "Oh, that," he said.

"Well yeah, what did you think I meant."

"Reid, uh," Morgan gave his head a shake, "Oh never mind. What's with the pow wow in JJ's office," Morgan wondered.

"Allie's probably asking them to be bridesmaids. Apparently they have to work out a time when Chelsea and Chantal can come from Ohio so they can go looking for dresses," Reid explained. "Which brings me to a request of my own, would you be one of my groomsmen," he asked quietly.

"Sure Reid, I'd be honored man," Morgan replied. "Who's your best man, Hotch," he asked.

"Uh, no," Reid replied.

"Allie's brother, what's his name again, Dylan," Morgan tried again.

"No, not him either," Reid answered.

"Well, Evan's a little bit young, don't you think," Morgan suggested.

"Yeah, Evan's too young," Reid agreed.

"Is it your friend Ethan from New Orleans," Morgan continued.

"No Morgan, it's not him," Reid informed him.

"Well, I give up then, who is he," Morgan demanded.

"Okay, it's not exactly a he, it's more like a she so it's not really a best man but kind of a best woman or best person. It's Garcia," he said finally.

"Garcia," Morgan was incredulous. "Garcia is your best man. I can't believe it."

"Well, she is my best friend so what's wrong with it," Reid said in his defense.

"Nothing, oh no nothing's wrong with it," Morgan giggled. "Garcia," he said again. "You know what this means, don't you?"

"Of course I know what it means Morgan. It means Garcia will be standing by my side when I marry Allie."

"No, no, no," Morgan waved his finger in front of Reid. "What it means my man, is that Garcia gets to plan… your bachelor party." Morgan turned to go get himself more coffee and Reid could hear him all the way to the kitchen. "Hehehehe, can't wait for this, oh man. Hehehehe, can't miss that. Hehehehe…"

Reid put his elbows on his desk, his head in his hands. He suddenly felt a headache coming on.

Reid knocked on the unit chief's open door some time later, "Hotch, got a minute?"

"Sure Reid," Aaron Hotchner sat behind his desk, his pen in his left hand, poised over the papers in front of him. "Come in, I can always use a distraction from paperwork."

Reid entered the office and closed the door. "There's something I wanted to ask you."

"What is it," Hotch put his pen down and gave his young agent his full attention while indicating the chair in front of his desk.

"It's kind of a request," Reid responded.

"Okay," Hotch said, nodding for Reid to go ahead.

"I was wondering if you would be one of the groomsmen at my wedding. I'll understand if you don't want to," the young profiler blurted out.

Hotch eyed the young man in front of him. In the past, Gideon had spent more time with the team's youngest member. He wondered if Reid was missing him now at this pivotal point in his life. Since Jason's departure, he'd had more interaction with Reid and had to admit, only to himself of course, that he was quite fond of the young genius. He didn't know how the hierarchy of the FBI would look upon something like this but, at that moment, he didn't care. "Yes Reid, I'd be honored."

Spencer Reid's face lit up, "Oh thank you, thank you so much. I really appreciate it. Morgan and the girls are all involved as well and Allie has another idea that I'll let her talk to you about."

"Glad to help Reid. Is Morgan your best man," Hotch asked?

"Uh no, not exactly," Reid replied.

"Reid, I sense a story in there somewhere," Hotch said with interest.

"Okay, a guy's best man is usually the guy's best friend or a close family member. If Evan was older, it would be him, so instead I went for my best friend and my best friend is…uh…Garcia."

"I see," Hotch said from behind his hand.

"Oh I know, you probably think I'm nuts. You should have seen Morgan in the bullpen laughing about Garcia planning the bachelor party. Oh well, I'll have to live with whatever she does won't I, because I love her as a person."

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Hotch responded, picking up his pen and looking again at his papers indicating they were through.

"Thanks Hotch," Reid said as he got up and opened the door.

"Close the door when you leave," Hotch requested and Reid did so. When Hotch heard the door click shut, the pen fell from his hand. Hotch's body started to shake and laughter that he was sure he'd stored up for ten years suddenly burst forth uncontrollably.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

--

Allie and Bethany were in the kitchen preparing dinner. They could be heard talking and giggling over the sound of cupboards opening and closing and cookware and bowls being moved about. The Reid brothers sat in the living room with the chessboard between them. "Okay so I'll get everyone together and we'll have a real game," Evan said as he moved his white pawn forward. "Maybe Michael will be able to come this time."

"Maybe," Reid replied as he answered with his own black pawn. "But why don't you stick with Julian. He did a good job the last time. He never caused any trouble."

"Okay," Evan acquiesced, "Now about this wedding thing, I'm not going to have to wear one of those monkey suits am I?" Evan moved his knight into position.

"Hey little brother, if I have to wear one, you have to wear one too," Reid said as he moved his black knight. "Think about it, Bethany's going to be wearing this amazing dress. You'll want to look really good for her." They both moved their bishops so they faced one another.

"Yeah," Evan said as he moved a second pawn forward. "But you're the one getting married, you have to get dressed up. What do I get out of this?"

Reid studied his brother's last move and said, "Hmm, 'Evans Gambit,' fitting, going for control are we? What do you get out of it, how about a sister and your brother's undying gratitude."

"Okay, okay, I'll wear the tuxedo."

--

Penelope Garcia was thankful the traffic wasn't too heavy as she maneuvered Esther through the Washington streets. She'd tried everything but, of course, he knew what they would look for and he knew how to avoid them. Still she really wanted to find him. She turned into the near empty parking lot. She'd phoned ahead so he was waiting for her. She ran to the side door and knocked as she'd been instructed. He looked out the glass doors and she waved. He opened the door for her.

"Miss Garcia, it's good to see you again," he said.

"It's good to see you too Samuel," Garcia replied.

"You were rather vague on the phone. It wasn't exactly clear what you needed from me.."

"I'm trying to get in touch with Jason Gideon but he seems to be covering his tracks very cleverly. He must know me too well." She held up her hand when Samuel was about to speak. "I know he trusts you. He trusted you enough to come here on that awful night. I'm not asking you to tell me where he is. I know you won't betray that confidence nor do I want you to. Gideon needs a friend he can trust."

"Then why are you here Miss Garcia," Samuel asked?

"If you should be in touch with him, would you tell him that Spencer Reid is getting married. I don't know if he wants to be there but Reid's always been close to him. I'll give you information as I get it and he can come if he wants." Garcia looked up at the tall slim curator, every grey hair neatly in place.

"I'll see what I can do," Samuel relented quietly. "Jason has spoken of Dr. Reid often. I know he is very fond of him."

"Thank you, here are some numbers where you can reach me," Garcia said, handing Samuel a piece of paper, turning to leave, then turning back, "As far as I'm concerned, this conversation never took place."

--

Evan spiked another lemon chicken breast from atop the remaining bed of rice and spooned some additional rice on his plate. "How many of those are you going to eat," Reid asked?

"Hey, I'm a growing boy and I need my food," Evan responded. "And this chicken is really good Allie."

"It is good isn't it," Allie replied, "But don't thank me, it's Bethany's recipe. She made it. I made the rice, oh and the broccoli." She passed the bowl of dark green vegetables to the boy.

Evan shook his head, his face registering his distaste. "I'm not that hungry!"

"I can't ever remember eating that much," Reid said.

The teen eyed his brother's spare frame, "I can believe that," he added as he chewed on his chicken and smiled at Bethany.

Allie grabbed a piece of broccoli from the bowl, breaking a piece off with her finger and popping it in her mouth. "The girls tell me the team has this weekend off, so I'll call Ohio and Mom and the girls can come in and we'll shop for bridesmaids dresses."

"I'm so excited." Bethany was almost jumping up and down in her seat. "I've never been a bridesmaid before."

"So honey," Allie asked nonchalantly, "What are you going to do with Garcia?"

"What do you mean, what am I going to do with her?" Reid looked confused.

Allie's eyes rolled. "What is she going to wear? Is she going to wear a tux like the guys or a dress like the bridesmaids or something completely different."

Evan chuckled, "Well big brother, by having Garcia as your best man, I think you've got completely different already covered."

Reid ignored his brother and answered Allie, "I don't know. I hadn't thought about it."

"Well you have to my love. She's your best whatever and you have to decide what she wears," Allie told him.

"Allie, think about this," Evan told the bride-to-be. "You want him," he flicked his thumb towards Reid, "To pick fashion for a wedding!"

"Uh yeah, I had thought," Reid admitted, "You know, that you would just tell me what to wear and I'd go to the menswear store and rent it."

"Of course, I'll tell you what color the bridesmaids' dresses are before you go." Allie told him and he looked confused as to why that would be important. "So you can match ties and handkerchiefs and such to the color of the dresses." She shook her head. "Dylan will have to come in too to get fitted.."

Reid held the plate with the remaining chicken and rice out to his brother but Evan shook his head and Reid stood to start clearing the table. It looked like he was going to be more involved than he thought with this wedding. "Come on buddy," he said to his brother as he started taking dishes back into the kitchen. "We're on dish duty. Did you manage to talk to Hotch," Reid asked Allie as she headed for the living room with Bethany.

"Yes, he said he thought Jack would enjoy being the ring bearer but it would depend on Haley's mood," Allie told him. "So I guess it's still up in the air."

--

"So Evan's arranging for a game for this evening," Reid told Morgan. "We can't do it tomorrow because all the women are shopping for bridesmaids' dresses. And then Allie tells me last night at dinner that I have to decide what Garcia wears. Garcia…I'd have trouble deciding what any woman should wear but….Garcia!"

"Well Reid, you'd probably want her dressed more like the men standing beside you, than like the women," Emily interjected. "There are women's tuxedos you know and some of them are very stylish."

Reid nodded. This was not working out the way he thought. He thought Allie would just decide everything and he would just say 'yes dear' and they'd get married. Now he had to think of something for Garcia to wear and Allie had said something this morning about going to look at cakes! Eloping was looking like a better idea all the time. Joan lived in Ohio so he wouldn't have to see her very often and she'd forgive him eventually. And Garcia, well he could run faster than her and he'd probably only have to hide from her for about a year. Wait, what was he thinking? He couldn't hide from Garcia, her nimble little fingers would find some way to do him in. Damn!

The elevator dinged and a courier got off and spoke to one of the agents who pointed to Reid. The man approached him, "Dr. Spencer Reid," he said.

"Yes," Reid said turning to give his attention to the man.

"Delivery," the man replied, indicating the manila envelope in his hand. Reid reached for it but the man held tight to his package. "I need to see identification first sir." Reid looked confused but pulled out his FBI credentials for the man. "Thank you sir, sign here," the man said, pointing to a line on his clipboard. Reid reached into his pocket to tip the man but her stopped him with, "No need sir, the sender has already tipped us generously," as he handed Reid the envelope and turned to leave.

Morgan and Emily looked curiously at Reid as he looked curiously at the envelope. He opened the manila envelope and pulled out a letter and another envelope. He read the letter in two seconds and smiled. "What the…." he said. He opened the other envelope and his eyes widened while his chin dropped.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

--

Hotch and Rossi got off the elevator just as the courier was getting on. They observed Reid open an envelope and noted the shocked expression on his face. "What is it Reid," Hotch asked as the two men entered the bullpen. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh yeah, it's nothing bad, it's just wow," Reid replied!

"Reid, what are you talking about," Hotch asked more sternly now that he knew it was not bad news.

"It's a letter from Terry and Judy Gautier. They're the parents of the girl that was kidnapped in Lake Louise. Anyway Allie's been corresponding with Judy via email and I guess she told them about the baseball game. They sent a donation."

"That was nice," Emily said. "Why did you look so shocked?"

"It's for 250,000.00!"

--

Evan Reid was sitting in the library. It was study period and he knew he should be using the time to study for his history test next week since he couldn't do it tonight because of the game they were playing against Spencer's team, but he just couldn't seem to focus. He pulled some paper from his book bag and opened another zippered compartment to retrieve his pen. He wrote for a few minutes, then suddenly scrunched up the paper and tossed the crumpled ball toward the waste basket a few feet away. The paper hit the rim of the plastic receptacle and bounced onto the floor. Evan pushed his chair back, walked to the basket to dispose of the paper. He resumed his seat, picked up his pen and started again. He wrote for a few minutes, crossing things out now and then. He finished writing and put his pen down as he began reading what he had written.

--

The teens were leading the BAU 5 to 3 in the sixth inning. Morgan had hit a towering blast over the fence in left field in the fourth driving in JJ and himself. Reid had suggested Morgan might not want to do that too often because despite the fact it looked good on the scoreboard, they'd be out of balls in a hurry.

The teens didn't have any home runs off of Hotch who Reid had to admit was a pretty decent pitcher but they had chipped away with grounders and stolen bases. And, of course, fielding errors made by Reid and Garcia didn't help. Who needed home runs when the ball slipped through Garcia's legs at first and out into right field where Reid chased it down and threw it over Emily's head at shortstop causing Anderson in left field to chase after it, eventually throwing a pistol to Morgan for a play at the plate but alas Jared slid into home plate just ahead of the throw.

"How much longer is the game going to take," Allie asked Reid as he sat waiting for his turn at bat in the sixth inning.

"I don't know, why," Reid inquired.

"I just wondered how soon we'd be going home," she told him.

"I don't really know. I guess it depends on if a lot of runs get scored and then the team's taking the kids out for pizza afterward. Why," he asked again.

"Well, I...uh… went to see the doctor today," she said.

"What, is something wrong," concern was manifest on his face.

"No, no, it was just a follow up check up after my surgery. Anyway, she said I'm completely healed from the operation and it's alright for me to resume normal sexual activity," Allie replied with a wink.

"Really," he squeaked, as the others turned to look at him. "Really," he whispered again and Allie nodded. "Okay then, well, let's try to get the game over as quickly as we can." Again Allie nodded and waved her fingers at him as she returned to the bleachers.

--

Nineteen people sat at the numerous tables they'd pulled together at Mario's Pizza Palace. Five extra large pies sat on pedestals as the team and the teens laughed and talked about the game over their meal.

The game had ended with Shauna's fly ball being caught by Anderson in left field. The biggest surprise to everyone had been how athletic Anderson was. He was a huge asset to the team and at this moment Reid's best friend. Reid was eyeing Allie sitting across the table from him. She had a piece of pizza on her plate which she didn't appear to be touching as her eyes roamed over him like he was a big piece of chocolate cake...a la mode. Reid, on the other hand, seemed to be trying to wolf his down as fast as possible and wished everyone else would do the same. His eyes widened when he felt a foot slide underneath his pant leg and up his calf. He choked on his pizza until Morgan was about to perform the Heimlich maneuver. "I'm f…fine," he gasped. "Morgan," he whispered to his friend, "Can I talk to you in the men's room."

Morgan's face registered his confusion. "Sure Reid," he said as he shook his head and followed his teammate into the restroom.

As Morgan entered the restroom he saw Reid checking the stalls to make sure the room was empty, then he leaned against the door blocking access to the room. "I need your help," he said.

"Sure Reid, anything," Morgan replied.

"Can you and the others see that the kids get home," Reid asked?

"Well sure Reid, but why," Morgan wondered, again, confused.

He really didn't want to give Morgan his reasons, he told himself but if he didn't, then Morgan might refuse. "Okay, I'm trusting you Morgan. Can I trust you?"

"Of course you can Reid," Morgan responded seriously.

"Okay, uh…since the accident Allie and I haven't…uh… you know. The doctor told Allie not to try to get pregnant for two months. She didn't exactly say not to, you know, but Allie wouldn't. So for two months we haven't had any, you know. Anyway Allie saw the doctor today and she told Allie that she's completely healed and we could…well you know. You know?"

"So what are you doing standing here. Take your pretty little lady and get home. We'll handle the kids," Morgan told his friend.

"Really, thanks Morgan, I uh…thanks." He wrenched the door open and ran out of the restroom.

"Go get her lover boy," Morgan whispered as he watched Reid hurry back to the table.

Reid pulled Allie gently to her feet. "Uh, we have to go. Allie's not really feeling well," he indicated her untouched pizza. "Morgan's going to make sure everybody gets home." He took some money out of his wallet for his share of the pizzas, grabbed Allie's hand and dashed for the door.

The couple eventually arrived at their apartment after what seemed like an endless stream of red lights, having to pull over for emergency vehicles on route to a fire and finally a detour due to a water main break.

Reid closed the door and Allie was in his arms. Their bodies melded together. Their hands flew over each other as each attempted to undress the other with an urgency that was electric. Reid's mouth left hers moving to her shoulders, as he pulled her tee shirt over her head and threw it to the floor, and carried on to her breasts. He raised his arms momentarily for Allie to remove his baseball jersey. Allie moaned as her fingers ran through his hair and down his back. His long fingers deftly undid the clasp on her bra freeing her breasts from their confinement and claimed one with his mouth as Allie gasped and moaned in response. Reid reached down and undid the button on her jeans, lowering the zipper and pushing the jeans to the floor, he let his hands roam over her buttocks. Allie worked on his button and zipper and soon his jeans too fell to the floor. The cotton boxers that remained were unable to hide his arousal. His fingers were in the waistband of her panties when a loud buzz sounded from the apartment intercom only a foot away from where the couple feverishly groped and caressed one another. They ignored the sound only to hear two long buzzes moments later. Allie stopped for a moment as Reid said, his mouth still on her left breast, "They'll go away." The buzzer sounded again in three long bursts and Reid pushed the button saying angrily, "What."

"Spencer, Spencer is that you," said a woman's voice through the speaker.

Allie gasped, "It's my mother!"

"J…Joan is that you," Reid asked?

"Yes, we got a chance to come in tonight instead of tomorrow morning so we thought we'd take it. Chelsea, Chantal and I came earlier but your vehicle wasn't here, but we saw that you were home now so here we are."

Reid banged his head against the door three times, "Why me," he said.

Allie was starting to redress and threw Reid's clothes at him as she pushed the button to allow the three women access to the building.

When the doorbell rang, Allie considered she looked fairly decent as she ran her fingers through her hair, that only moments before, had been in Spencer's magic hands. She motioned for Reid to wipe his face as it had lipstick on it. She smiled broadly as she opened the door. "Hi Mom, Chelsea, Chantal," she hugged them all in turn. "Come on in. We weren't expecting you until tomorrow."

"Chelsea finished work early and we decided to come tonight," Joan told them as Reid took the women's bags. He carried the bags to the guest room/office and their bedroom. "You're sure you don't mind us staying with you."

"Oh no, not at all," Allie replied with feigned excitement.

Reid returned from storing the ladies' bags. "It'll be just like old times when I used to sleep over at your place," Chantal remarked with her arms around Chelsea and Allie. He veered off into the kitchen to make coffee. He stood at the sink filling the carafe saying to himself "_Chelsea finished early…It'll be just like old times," _until he felt the water from the overflowing carafe running over his hand.

_Just like old times, _he thought, as he scooped the coffee into the filter. Yeah, I bet in old times, Allie wasn't about to get the best sex of her life. He looked down to find he'd put about ten scoops of coffee in the filter. He dumped the coffee back in the container and started again. Eloping was looking better all the time!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

--

Reid and Allie snuggled together on their black leather couch. Joan was on the futon in the office while Chelsea and Chantal shared Reid and Allie's bed. "Maybe we should get a bigger place with a real guest bedroom," Allie suggested.

"Uh hm," Reid replied as he kissed her neck, moved down to her shoulder, skillfully undoing the buttons on her pajama top.

"Are you listening to me," she asked as Reid's mouth found its way down to her breast.

"Uh hm," he replied again as his long fingers pushed her pajama top open.

"Spencer," Allie whispered loudly, "My mother, my sister and my best friend are just down the hall."

"I know, their doors are closed, I checked and if we're really quiet, we could…" His tongue flicked over her nipple making her gasp with pleasure as her hands raked through his hair. "Your mission Allie Graham," his tongue found the other nipple; "Should you choose to accept it," his mouth moved down her flat torso; "Is to participate in this sex act without yelling such things as 'Oh God', 'Don't ever stop' and 'Spencer' at the top of your lungs," his fingers gripped the elastic in her pajama bottoms; "Because if we are caught, said sex act will self destruct in five seconds."

"Are you saying it's mission impossible for me to keep quiet during sex," she whispered.

"It's never happened before," he answered as he raised an eyebrow he wasn't sure she could see in the dark.

"It's a good thing for you I like a challenge," Allie responded as she tugged on the elastic of his sweat pants.

Reid smirked, "I know," he said as he claimed her lips once again.

--

Allie woke as the sun was barely rising. "Honey," she shook the shoulder of a very deeply sleeping Spencer Reid. "Honey, wake up."

"What," he murmured into her hair, his eyes still closed.

"I think we maybe need to get a little more decent before Mom and the girls get up."

One brown eye opened. "What time is it," he asked?

"I don't know, but it's starting to get light. You don't want my mother to come out here and find us naked, do you?"

Reid suddenly sat bolt upright on the blanket they had spread out on the carpet last night. He looked around in the half light and spotted his sweat pants over by the couch and crawled over to retrieve them while Allie giggled. "What are you laughing about," he squeaked as quietly as he could while throwing her care bear pajama top, with it's assortment blue, purple, yellow, green and pink ursine critters, in her general direction. He slid into his sweat pants while he scoured the floor for her bottoms. He found them on the other side of the couch a few feet away from his Princeton tee shirt. He threw the pajama pants at her and put on his tee shirt, deciding he was presentable enough should one of the women get up.

"What's the plan for today," Reid asked as they folded up the blankets and moved the coffee table back to its original position in front of the couch.

"Well, JJ, Emily Garcia and Bethany are meeting us here and we're going to some dress shops. We're going to have lunch and go to more dress shops," she told him.

"Wait a minute, Garcia. Garcia's not one of the bridesmaids, if you remember."

"I know that genius but that's no reason she should miss out on a fun day with the girls. Just because you pilfered her for your side of the church doesn't mean I'm not going to include her. It wouldn't be half as much fun without Garcia."

He sat on the couch. "Do you think it was wrong of me to ask her? Do you think she'd rather be standing with you and the girls?"

Allie sat next to him and took his hand. "No I don't think it was wrong. It's your wedding too and she's the person you feel the closest to and want at your side and I think she wants to be there for you. I think she's honored that you broke with tradition and chose her."

"Well, I'm glad you guys are taking her with you." He stood, "I'm going for a shower before the four of you are fighting for the bathroom."

He started walking toward the hallway when Allie asked, "Want company? I'll wash your back."

--

The coffee maker was going and Allie was cracking eggs into a bowl when Joan entered the kitchen. "Good morning Sweetie," she said, kissing her daughter on the cheek. She proceeded to the cupboard to remove some plates.

"Morning mom," Allie responded as she began to whisk the eggs in the bowl.

"Where's Spencer," Joan asked while she carried the plates to the dining table and went back for cutlery.

"I sent him to the bakery to get some biscuits," Allie replied.

Joan came back to the kitchen after placing the cutlery on the table and perched herself on one of the stools at the island that separated the kitchen from the living area. "I'm sorry we kind of descended on you unannounced last night. I sensed we interrupted something."

"Oh Mom, don't be so silly. Why would you think that?"

"Well, Spencer did seem rather short when he answered the buzzer."

"Oh, that, sorry, he just had something on his mind, that's all," Allie apologized.

"Oh yes," Joan agreed, "I'm quite sure that he did and it had nothing to do with his future mother-in-law popping in from Ohio and everything to do with getting up close and very personal with my daughter."

"Mom, I don't know what gave you that idea," Allie replied, suddenly whisking the eggs a little harder, refusing to look at her mother.

"Well, let's see, Spencer disappeared with our bags as soon as we walked in the door. Then he disappeared into the kitchen for the longest time, and," she said as she went to the cupboard for the butter dish and the salt and pepper, "You had your tee shirt on inside out!"

--

The eight women sat in Eve's, a rather upscale Washington eatery. Emily knew Eve through her parents and had reserved their best table for lunch. The morning had been spent at two formal dress shops. The group had tried on numerous gowns in varying colors with commentary from Allie, Joan and Garcia. They had ordered their meals and as they waited Garcia said, "Alright Allie girl, give us the lowdown on Lake Louise. The last time we were supposed to hear, you made a hasty exit, so now spill, don't leave anything out."

"Garcia," Allie looked down and whispered, "I can't tell you everything."

"Sure you can," Emily nodded. "We won't tell."

"Guys, Bethany and my mother are here."

Garcia turned to the girl, "Bethany look at me girlfriend," she said in a serious tone. Bethany turned her blue eyes on Garcia. "Raise your right hand," Bethany did so. "Do you promise the sisterhood that you will never mention one word of this to either of those gorgeous Reid brothers?"

"I promise," Bethany said solemnly.

"Okay, Bethany is good," she looked at Joan, "Your mom looks good with it I think." Joan nodded. "Okay girl, spill for God's sake."

Allie told them about the hotel, the magnificent room, the luxurious Egyptian cotton on the bed and the splendor of the bathroom with the Jacuzzi, that was big enough for two, she added careful to keep her eyes away from her mother.

She recalled the hike, the canoe trip, minus their lovemaking at the Bridal Veil Falls, the horseback ride and Spencer's unfortunate tumble off the docile mare. She even recounted the events of the kidnapping for the benefit of her mother, Chelsea and Chantal. She said that she and Spencer were keeping in touch with the Gautiers and the RCMP constables they'd met.

"That's great," Garcia said. "It sounds like you had a wonderful time but there're two things you didn't mention. We need to know about the proposal and we most definitely need to know about the red silk!"

"The proposal was lovely," Allie said quietly.

"Did he get down on one knee," Chelsea asked?"

"Um hm," Allie nodded.

"So," Emily asked, "What did he say?'

"He said…he said so many sweet things that are just between us, okay," her eyes watered as she looked at the group. "I cried then and I'm crying now just thinking about it," she dabbed her eyes with her napkin.

"Okay," Garcia moaned sadly. "What about the red silk? Did he wear them?"

"Yes, with much persuasion," Allie replied.

"And," JJ, Emily and Garcia said together.

Allie blushed, "Let's just say we'll have to try that again for the honeymoon!"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

--

"Mail call," Larry said as he walked down the line passing envelopes through the bars. "Wo, doc, there's even one here for you today. You never get any mail." He slid the envelope through the opening where it fell to the floor on the other side of the metal bars.

William Reid got off his bunk and picked up the envelope staring at his name written neatly in blue ink. The postmark was Washington D.C. It was Evan's handwriting. "Aren't you going to open it," Jerry Weinman asked from the top bunk. "It's not like you get so much mail that you need a secretary to handle it." A sad smirk came to William's face as he remembered a time when the opposite had been true. He opened the envelope and took out the pages written in Evan's neat but rather large scrawl and began to read.

_**Dear Dad,**_

_**Hi, I know I should have written you before now but, actually, I never quite know what to say. I had to write you now though because I have some news. I don't know if you want to know or care but I thought I better tell you that Spencer's getting married in a few months. Allie is a really great person and she loves Spencer more than anything. She was involved in a car accident a couple of months ago. She's okay now but Spencer was really upset and worried when it happened. Mr. and Mrs. Graham, Allie's mom and dad, came down from Ohio. They are super nice and Allie's mom makes the best brownies. Mrs. Graham's coming again tomorrow with Allie's sister and best friend. They're going shopping for bridesmaids' dresses. My girlfriend Bethany is going to be a bridesmaid as well as the girls from Spencer's team. Well, except for Penelope Garcia who, get this, is going to be the best man or, I guess, best woman. Trust Spencer to ask a girl to be his best man but he says she's his best friend and that's who he wants. He's right, Garcia's the greatest! Allie's brother Dylan is going to be in the wedding too and the guys from Spencer's team except Agent Rossi. I don't think Spencer knows him well enough yet. Allie's grandparents and a bunch of other family from all over the place are coming too.**_

_**I'm also going to be in the wedding. I have to wear a tuxedo which I'm not looking forward to but I'll do anything for Spencer. Anyway, this wedding has got me thinking a lot about family and how Spencer didn't even know me but was willing to give a part of himself to me because we're brothers. We're family. Now we're as close as two brothers could be. I'm going to be the only one at the wedding from Spencer's family. It s kind of intimidating knowing I'll be the only one representing the Reid family. I didn't tell Spencer because I don't want to upset him when there's nothing he can do about it. I'll try to do us proud. I know that you haven't always been proud of me and Spencer and I don't know if that's changed. All I know is that deep down we're still family. We're still Reids. Maybe one of these days Spencer and Allie will have kids and the Reid family will grow and get stronger.**_

_**That's all I guess. I just wanted you to know that along with me and Spencer, you'll soon have a daughter. You'd like her dad. I know you would. Take care of yourself, okay.**_

_**Love Evan**_

William Reid read the letter over a second time after he'd completed his shift at the textile factory. He looked thoughtful for a moment and then walked to the library and scanned the area until he spotted the man he was looking for. "Chico," he said, sitting down beside the young man who was reading a novel, something he had never done before coming to prison. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure professor," the young Latino replied, putting a marker in his book and closing it. "You can ask me anything."

"Do you remember telling me about your grandmother getting a letter from some lawyer who arranged for her to have a plane ticket every month," William asked?

"Sure professor, I remember," Chico responded. "Why?"

"You told me his name but I don't recall what it was. Can you remember it?"

"Sure, Abuella kept saying it. She said, why would someone named Lloyd Graham, who I don't even know, help me?"

William nodded his head, "I thought so, thank you Chico." He turned and headed back to his cell and read the letter again. Mr. and Mrs. Graham, Evan had written. It could be a coincidence William thought but for some reason he didn't think it was. He stood up and reached underneath the mattress on his bunk and pulled out the two pictures of Spencer and Evan that had been taken when they visited. Evan had been right, he thought. No matter what had happened, they were still Reids, still family.

--

William wasn't sure whether he was happy or not that he didn't have to go to the textile factory this morning. Today was the day for his weekly court ordered counseling sessions with Beverly Raymond.

Dr. Beverly Raymond was a matronly middle aged woman with curly dark blond hair that she wore short. She had piercing blue eyes that changed when she smiled. She was tall and slim and she reminded him of Angela Lansbury from an old TV series he used to watch. Whenever he saw the psychiatrist, he always expected some unsolvable murder to occur that would require her keen deductive powers. He said this to her once and she had laughed, saying she preferred getting to the bottom of other mysteries, the ones that had landed the prisoners in her office. He'd also said the first time he'd seen her that he was surprised to see a woman in this post in a men's prison. Perhaps it was her matronly approach but he'd found himself telling her more than he'd told anyone. Motherly or matronly, it didn't matter; the woman was very astute and more often than not got to the truth.

"So, how are you today William," Dr. Raymond asked as she took her place behind the desk?

"I'm well, thank you, Dr. Raymond."

"I hear you got some mail from Washington, from one of your sons I take it," the psychiatrist began.

"Yes, it was a letter from Evan. He wrote to tell me that Spencer's getting married," he told her.

"And how does that make you feel," she asked?

"I don't know. How should it make me feel? I haven't had anything to do with my son since he was ten. There isn't a lot of love there," William spat out.

"Isn't there, how do you know that," the doctor prodded?

"Why do you think I'm here for Christ sake," William yelled at the woman, "Because I tried to kill my son. That's not a normal father/son relationship."

"No, it's not, but then neither of your sons was normal, were they?"

"What do you mean," William asked suspiciously.

"Things didn't happen in the normal way with either of your boys did it? Spencer is a genius and Evan was ill. Spencer was never in sync with other children his age and so his parents and most especially his mother had to try to find the right stimulation for such a brilliantly active mind. Evan wasn't in tune with the other kids either because he was always sick. His mother had to take him continually to doctors and hospitals didn't she? I'm sure you sometimes resented these two boys who, through no fault of their own, made an ordinary life between you and your spouse much more difficult." The doctor finished and looked at William, waiting for his reply.

"So what are you saying; that I have this…what…reverse Oedipus complex where I want to kill my sons because they compete with me for my wife's attention."

"Is that what you think," Beverly Raymond asked?

"I don't know what to think," William replied barely above a whisper.

"Why did you try to kill Spencer," she asked?

"I blamed him for my life falling apart. Don't ask me why. I don't know. Maybe he seemed the best target. He was the strongest," he laughed disparagingly. "He always was, even when he was a little boy. Do you know how it feels to realize your child, your ten year old child, is tougher than you? Maybe if he hadn't been so strong, I wouldn't have felt so weak. I should be so proud of him and what he's accomplished on his own, a normal father would be wouldn't he, but it also makes me feel useless that he did so well for himself and his mother without me. It's almost like I was never needed anyway. Maybe I felt if he wasn't there anymore this ache would go away."

"You felt that you were never needed," the psychiatrist inquired, "How so?"

"Spencer was close to his mother. She used to read to him all the time. He seemed to enjoy it. They seemed to be in their own little world. There was no room for me there," William explained.

"Didn't you do things with Spencer," she queried.

"Yes, when he was smaller, we used to do things together. I taught him how to ride his bike and taught him how to play chess. We used to like playing chess. I remember buying him this magic kit when he was seven. Spencer was fascinated by magic. Dianna and I had a big argument over it. She wanted me to buy him books. I told her he already read too many damn books and I was buying the magic kit. He loved it." William smiled at the memory. "He was pretty good with it too. I don't know if he still likes magic or not. That all happened before Dianna became really ill. I couldn't handle her schizophrenia and I spent less and less time at home so less time with Spencer," he admitted.

"How did this affect Spencer?"

"I didn't think it did. That's how we're different, he and I. I run and avoid things while he grabs the bull by the horns and handles it." William shifted in his chair.

"Tell me this; do you think he's a good man?"

William was silent and looked down at his hands. Dr. Raymond waited silently. Finally William nodded.

"How do you think he got that way," she continued.

"I'm not sure what you mean," William responded.

"Spencer got his morals, his values, and his attitudes about the world…good and bad, right and wrong, from somewhere," she replied. "And your wife was ill for some time before you left, correct?"

William nodded again.

"You spent ten years with your son. You were there for the most formative years of his life. It would be next to impossible for you not to have had an impact on him whether either of you is willing to admit it."

"You said you felt if he wasn't there the ache would go away, do you still think that now," Beverly Raymond quietly prodded.

"No, now I know it'll never go away. It'll always be there because I left my boys, both of them, like a coward, because I was weak and they were strong. I did a pretty good job of convincing myself that it was the other way around, I was fine, and it was my sons who had the shortcomings. But after reading Evan's letter, I think maybe there's hope. I think maybe even Spencer cares more than he realizes and I have to hold on to that and try to make it right somehow, someday, because like Evan said, we're still family."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

--

He was not looking forward to this shopping trip, Reid thought as he sat on one of the black leather covered stools next to the kitchen island and sipped his coffee early on Saturday morning. Well, as a rule, shopping was not his thing and shopping for tuxedos was so far out of the realm of anything he'd ever done. Why, he asked himself, when Allie had suggested, not once but twice, scrapping the big wedding for something simple, had he not agreed. He took another sip of the caffeine rich concoction and answered himself. Because you love Allie more than you hate all the piddling details of this wedding.

Lloyd and Dylan had arrived late the night before, much to Reid's dismay. It wasn't that he in any way disliked his future father and brother-in-law; it was that their arrival meant there was now no excuse for not having to choose tuxedos for the wedding. Reid knew his clothes sense was mediocre at best. He'd been teased about it often enough by Morgan. He didn't like to think how the day would go with Morgan, Evan and especially Garcia thrown in for good measure. Hotch had opted, wisely Reid conceded, to stay out of it and go privately for a fitting. He wondered if any of this reminded Hotch of his own wedding with Haley. Perhaps it had been inconsiderate of him to ask Hotch. He wished someone else would pick out the tux and he could just go privately for a fitting but, oh no, he was the groom so he had to be there armed with a swatch of Allie's bridesmaids' dress material. He'd tried not to let Allie know any of this as she, along with her mother and sister, was so excited with all the plans for the nuptials.

"You're up early," a voice said behind him as two arms wrapped around his waist. He spun around on the stool and looked at his beloved Allie in her silk robe tied tightly with a belt, her hair in a messy jumble, but looking downward from his perch on the stool he got a very good view of the beauty that lay beneath the flimsy fabric.

"Couldn't sleep," he told her as he bent to claim her soft lips with his. The kiss deepened as their tongues began a sensual dance.

"Oh God, get a room why don't you," they heard from the living room and they turned to see Dylan, who had spent the night on the couch, watching their display of affection.

Allie reached into the fruit bowl on the island and hurled an apple at her brother which he managed to catch before it hit the lamp. "Ooh, not nice sis, not nice at all," he replied and tossed one of the colorful cushions from the couch at her as he bit into the apple. Allie picked up the cushion running at her brother and slapping him about the head with it. Dylan, the apple still in his teeth, picked up the other cushion in retaliation. Soon the pair was chasing each other around the couch swatting each other with their pillows. They eventually collapsed on the black leather sofa in gales of laughter. Dylan took the apple from his mouth and held it out to his sister who took a bite and they both chewed on the juicy goodness.

Reid watched with amusement, tinged a little with sadness, as the siblings play fought and then laughed together. Sadness, that this was yet another simple pleasure he had never gotten to enjoy as a child. He was lost in this thought, unaware that his feelings were visible in his expression when he felt himself being hit from both sides by cushions wielded by the Graham siblings.

"Aah, what the h…" Reid yelled, ducking to get away from the cushions being flung at him but the siblings were relentless and Reid felt his only recourse was to fight back. He got to the couch and grabbed the pillow Dylan had slept on the night before and started flinging it at Allie and Dylan.

They were in the heat of the battle when a voice said, "I thought I was over this with my three but no, now I find out I'm only adding one more into the mix." Lloyd stood there shaking his head.

"Morning Dad," Allie said, her hair sticking out even more than it had to begin with.

"Morning Dad," Dylan added, a somewhat sheepish expression on his face.

Reid stood behind Dylan, his brown locks sticking up as much as Allie's, looking like a naughty child caught with his hand in the cookie jar, "Morning...uh Dad."

--

The group of five entered the prestigious formal menswear store. Reid looked at a display of some tuxedos as a salesman approached Morgan. "May I help you," he said in a very dignified tone. He was 5'11", in his fifties Morgan guessed with grey hair that matched his perfectly tailored Armani suit.

"Uh yeah," Morgan said, "We're looking for tuxedos for a wedding."

"I see," the man responded, eyeing Reid, Morgan and Dylan. "Which one would be the groom," he asked.

They all pointed at Reid and said, "Him," in unison causing Reid to turn a very bright shade of red.

"I see," he said again. "I'm Eric," he introduced himself to Reid once he knew which member of the group it was most important to please. "If you'll come this way, I'll show you what we have to offer. We have a vast selection." He looked at Garcia, "Would this be your lovely bride," he asked.

Dylan and Evan, who had taken to each other immediately, both burst out laughing, leaving the salesman looking nonplussed. "No," Reid said, annoyed with Evan and Dylan, "She's my best man, woman whatever."

"Oh," Eric replied, "Very interesting. And is the young lady being…hm hm…measured for a tuxedo as well," he asked eyeing Garcia, dressed in a turquoise skirt with a white, black and turquoise tank and black platform shoes, her hair pulled back in a bright yellow clip, and was trying to imagine a tactful way to get her inseam.

"We haven't decided yet," Reid answered reaching into his pocket for a piece of fabric, "We're supposed to make sure it goes with this." He handed the fabric to Eric.

"Very good sir; that will be no problem." He looked again at Garcia, thinking that she may present a problem. Eric showed them so many styles that even Reid's brain was beginning to whirl. They finally chose a black that everyone seemed to like. "A fine choice, pure wool with a notch satin lapel," he told them.

They moved on to shirts where Reid was devastated to find the collection was just as vast and varied. He had no idea whether he wanted a mandarin, laydown or wingtip collar, pleats or no pleats and what size of pleats he wanted if he did want pleats. Did he want French cuff or regular. "I should have brought Allie with me. I mean, I'm getting married to her, I should wear what she would like."

"Reid man, that woman loves you in the crap, I mean clothes, you wear now," Morgan told him. "She'll love you in anything."

Dylan elbowed Evan. "She loves him even better out of the crap, I mean clothes, he wears now," he said quietly trying not to move his lips causing Evan to burst into laughter and quickly cover his mouth.

Eventually, all the decisions were made except what to do with Garcia. "What do you want to do Garcia," Reid asked as the other guys talked off to the side while Eric watched them intently knowing their decision could make or break his day.

"Reid, I have an idea of what I should wear. I need you to trust me sweet pea. Do you trust me?"

Reid looked at his dear friend, as flamboyant as she was, he trusted that she'd never let him down and do anything to embarrass him on this special day. "Yes Garcia, I'd trust you with my life."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

--

Allie got off the elevator on the sixth floor and walked past the bullpen to knock on Garcia's door. "Enter," the computer tech called from within. "Allie," her face lit up when the young woman entered the room.

"Hi Garcia," she said, sitting down in the only other chair in the room. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure sweet girl," Garcia turned from the computer screen which displayed the faces of five women, the particulars of each woman under the picture.

"I just wanted to ask you, well, Spencer asked me the day we all went looking for dresses, if I thought you'd rather be with the bridesmaids than with him." She paused for a moment. "I told him I was sure you were honored to be with him. Then he told me when he got home after you all went shopping for tuxes that you were the odd woman out again and he felt bad about it and wondered again if you'd rather be a bridesmaid. I reassured him yet again but I thought I better make sure."

"Of course I'm honored. I love you girl don't get me wrong but I'm very happy to stand beside that sweet man of yours. He's got nothing to worry about," Garcia responded.

Allie nodded, "Good," she said. She looked at the pictures on the screen. "Is that the case in Denver?"

"Yeah," Garcia told her. "Five rape/murders, I'm supposed to be trying to find something they all had in common but I'm drawing a blank. They're not the same age, they don't look alike, and they don't live or work in the same area or even in the same profession. Two are married, two aren't, one divorced. That's really why you came here wasn't it, to find out about Denver," the tech asked.

Allie looked everywhere but at Garcia and eventually she nodded. "Spencer thinks because I work for the FBI that I understand his job more than most wives or girlfriends and in a way that's true. I mean, I understand the time that it takes away from us and I'm willing to live with that. But because I understand that doesn't mean that I'm any less afraid that he'll," she stood up and paced the room, "Oh, I don't know, maybe go undercover to bait some psycho serial killer."

"Did you talk to him about that after Lincoln," Garcia asked?

"No, I listened when he told me about it and he seemed so pleased with himself, like it was a hurdle he'd finally gotten over and Hotch had trusted him. I didn't have the heart to let him know that what he'd told me scared the hell out of me. I mean he tells me this insane woman tries to sedate him and comes at him with a gun and a syringe loaded with heroin and I'm supposed to say, what, 'That's nice dear and pass the mashed potatoes.' So I worry and try not to let him know I worry. I don't want to harp on him like Haley Hotchner."

"Well so far everybody's okay. There hasn't been any danger because there aren't any leads and I don't see our sweet boy putting himself up as bait since all the victims have been women. Okay, look maybe you should talk to him when he gets home so that you're not down here every time they have a case," Garcia suggested.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to involve you in my panic attack." She looked at the screen, "They all look younger than their age," she said absently.

"What," Garcia asked.

"Well look at this woman, Laura Baines," Allie pointed to the picture on the screen. "No way she looks fifty-two."

"You're right," Garcia agreed. "Do you think they all had face lifts?" Allie shrugged. "Well this one,"Garcia pointed to Paula Lester, "She's only thirty-one. She wouldn't have had a face lift," she remarked.

"There're other cosmetic surgeries," Allie said, standing and heading for the door. She turned her head as she reached the door, "Maybe she had a nose job or breast implants. See you later. Thanks for the talk."

Garcia called Morgan's cell. "Hey baby girl, tell me you got something useful for your man coz we're nowhere here."

"Maybe so, can you check the autopsy reports and see if all five victims had cosmetic surgery of some kind?"

"Sure Mama, hang on," Reid, Hotch, JJ, Emily and Rossi each flipped through an autopsy report.

"Says here," Reid said, "That Laura Baines had a rhytidectomy three months ago." The other members of the team looked at him like he was speaking in tongues. "A facelift," Reid explained.

"Paula Lester had a mammaplasty six months ago," JJ said.

"Sara Kaye had a rhinoplasty," Emily reported.

"Jessica Wallace had one of those facelift things," Rossi added.

"Marilu Lennon did too," Hotch told them. "Garcia, can you find out if they went to the same doctor or clinic."

"Will do," the computer tech responded.

"Thanks," Hotch replied, "Good work Garcia."

"Not me," Garcia responded. "It was that sweet little Allie from QD that picked up on it during a visit. Garcia out." Reid smiled behind the file he was reading but said nothing.

--

Reid turned the key in the lock, glad to be back in his castle after the case in Denver. Apparently Dr. Hugh McMullen had fallen in love with his own masterpieces as he called them and felt the women owed him more than the money he was paid for making them beautiful and got very angry when they weren't willing to pay with their bodies.

He set his ready bag down as Allie came running out from the office. She ran into his arms and they shared a long welcoming embrace. Their hungry lips found each other and after a long deep kiss, they eventually came up for air. "It's late," he said. "What are you still doing up?"

"Waiting for you and doing what I'm always doing these days, wedding plans. I'm going through invitation replies that are starting to come in. How was the case," she asked?

"You called it my love, it was the plastic surgeon," Reid said as he grabbed his ready bag and headed for the bedroom.

"Couldn't we talk for a bit," Allie asked?

"Allie, you know I have to repack my ready bag. That's why it's called a ready bag. It's always ready to go." He walked into the bedroom, emptied the bag of dirty clothes and replaced them with clean ones. He removed his cord jacket and hung it up in the closet and returned to the living room. Allie was sitting on the couch in his old terrycloth robe with her arms crossed in front of her. "Okay," he said, "I'm all yours."

"Are you," she asked. "Are you ever all mine?"

"Wo," Reid said, "What brought this on?"

"What brought this on," she said. "You come home after being away for three days, in who knows what kind of danger, and the first thing you do is pack your ready bag. You're not in the door five minutes and you're preparing for the next time you go away."

"Allie, I've always done this, as long as you've known me. It's nothing new. It's never been an issue before." Reid looked mystified.

"Look, I know you probably think I'm stupid for thinking these things…"

"I'd never think you were stupid," Reid interjected.

"Let me finish. I've been planning the wedding and there's lots of stress with it and whenever you're away, I kind of panic when the phone rings because I'm afraid it'll be Hotch telling me you're…you're…injured…or…or worse. I don't want to be a widow before I'm a wife." She paused for a few moments. "And then I get mad at myself and tell myself that I don't want to be like Haley Hotchner and harp on you but I'm afraid for you."

"Allie, I swear, I don't put myself in danger needlessly. I do what I have to do to get the job done. In Lincoln, that was what was needed to get the job done. I was wired and I had my glock," Reid explained.

"Yeah, and the wire malfunctioned didn't it? What if you hadn't been able to get to your gun," Allie countered?

"It's sometimes a dangerous job Allie, but you knew that when you first asked me out so why is this bothering you now, all of a sudden?"

"I know that I knew back then but back then you were just a nice guy I wanted to get to know better. But now," she continued, "You're my world."

"I realize that a job like mine is hard on the people who love you. I could get another job. I could teach or work in a lab, I could probably work in the lab at Quantico but I don't think I'd get the satisfaction and feeling of contributing that I get from this job." He paused momentarily. "Someday I'll burn out, we all do. Gideon did. Then I can teach or do lab work or write books but for now I feel I have to do this." He took her by the shoulders. "Please tell me you understand."

"I understand," she replied as a lone tear started to slowly meander from her eye. "But do you understand my fear?"

"Allie, I can only promise to be as careful as I can. Believe me; my life with you is more important than anything. I would never be foolhardy."

"Oh yeah, what about West Bune," Allie protested. "You were unarmed and purposely blocking your team while facing a murderer with an automatic weapon."

"I was trying to save his life. I knew if anyone could get through to him, it would be me. I couldn't just let them massacre him on the street. I couldn't have lived with that. You wouldn't want me to be the kind of man that could, would you?"

"No, of course I wouldn't, I love the man that you are…so much." She reached up capturing his head in her hands and kissed him with a fevered passion, her tongue exploring every corner of his mouth, attempting to drink in all of him. Reid responded with equal fervor. They were well beyond their usual gentle, sensual and often playful lovemaking as teeth nipped and nails scratched, seeking nothing more than to have their burning desire sated.

--

Reid rolled over in bed and reached an arm out for the soft body lying beside him. His hand felt only air. He opened his eyes and looked at the clock. The red numbers looking back at him said 3:27. He didn't usually wake in the night unless he had a nightmare. He should be dead to the world after what he and Allie had done last night. She was in the bathroom, he supposed, as he was starting to drift off to sleep again. He heard something that sounded like a whimper. "Allie," he said as he jumped out of bed and hurried toward the sound. The bathroom door was closed but he heard the whimper again. "Allie," he said again as he threw the door open. Allie was sitting on the toilet seat holding her abdomen. "Allie what's the matter?"

"It hurts so much, something's wrong," she replied as tears streamed down her face.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

--

"Where does it hurt Allie," Reid asked. She pointed to her abdomen just below her navel. Oh my God, he wondered, had he been too rough with her. Had he caused some complication from her surgery? "Did you take anything for the pain?"

Allie nodded, saying, "Tylenol, but it didn't work."

Reid ran back to the bedroom, threw some clothes on, grabbed some clothes for Allie and ran back to the bathroom where he dressed her, trying to be as gentle as he could. "Sit still, I'm going to bring the SUV around to the front of the building." He disappeared, grabbing his keys and running out the door.

He returned a few minutes later. "Okay, I'm going to take you to the ER." Allie started to stand. "No you don't," Reid said as he tenderly lifted her into his arms, "I got ya. Okay," he asked. Allie nodded and they hurriedly left the apartment.

Reid put Allie into the front seat of the SUV as smoothly as he could but the movement still elicited a sharp gasp of pain. He could see her clamp her lips tightly closed in an effort to be strong but tears escaped from beneath her closed eyelids. She looked so pale and beads of sweat dotted her forehead. "Okay," he asked then silently chastised himself. Of course it wasn't okay. He buckled her in, trying to avoid touching the painful area. Then he ran around to the other side of the vehicle, got in and buckled his seatbelt. He started the engine and made his way to the street, heading for Lincoln Memorial Medical Centre, the nearest hospital.

This was all his fault, he thought. He'd been too rough with her during their sexual calisthenics a few hours ago, though, at the time, that had seemed to be how she wanted it. He'd never forgive himself if he added more insult to her already damaged body. "Allie, I want you to tell the doctor what we did tonight. Maybe I hurt you somehow," his voice choked, "God, I never meant to hurt you. But you have to tell him. If I caused it, I'll face whatever consequences there are."

"This isn't your fault. You would never hurt me," she said slowly through the pain.

Reid thanked God there wasn't much traffic on the streets at 3:45am and it was fairly smooth sailing. He tried to drive fast enough yet keep any bumps and jolts that might intensify Allie's discomfort to a minimum. They arrived at the ramp of the ER in twenty-six minutes. Reid exited the vehicle and ran around to the passenger side for Allie. He gently picked her up in his arms and carried her into the ER.

The ER was, thankfully, not busy at 4:15 in the morning. There were two people sitting on chairs in the waiting room and neither looked in dire need of attention. Reid rushed up to the clerk. "My fiancé needs to be seen right away, she's having severe abdominal pain. She had abdominal surgery three and a half months ago after a car accident." The clerk called for an orderly who brought a stretcher. Reid laid Allie on the stretcher. She grabbed his hand in a death grip. "I'll be right here, okay. I'm not going anywhere. I love you." He quickly kissed her and the orderly rushed her off to an examination room.

"Sir," the clerk said, "Perhaps you could give me some information." Reid sat at the desk and answered the woman's questions about Allie.

Allie was wheeled into the examination room and the orderly told her someone would be with her shortly. She lay on her side in the fetal position as it was a little more comfortable that way and tried to concentrate on the room to keep her mind off the pain. She saw five other stretchers in the room with curtains that could be pulled around them for privacy but were open now as she was alone in the room. There were blood pressure machines connected to the wall and a machine with electrodes for heart monitoring. She saw oxygen outlets and tubing, IV poles and a cart loaded with solutions and other supplies. A few minutes passed before a nurse in pink scrubs came into the room. She asked Allie a host of questions about the pain. Where was it, when was the onset, what did it feel like, was it stabbing, dull or aching, could she rate it on a scale of one to ten, had she taken anything for it, what helped and what made it worse, had she had it before. Allie answered all the questions through gasps of pain. The nurse helped her remove her clothes and put on a hospital gown. She then took vital signs. "Pressure, pulse and temp are all elevated," she said. She left the room saying Dr. Meyers would be in shortly. Allie waited, wishing Spencer was there with her. He couldn't do anything for the pain but she felt better when she could see his face and he held her hand.

A man in a white lab coat entered and told Allie he was Rick from the lab and he had to draw some blood. He wrapped a tourniquet around her arm and deftly withdrew four vials of blood in about thirty seconds.

Only a minute or so after he left, another man in blue scrubs and a white lab coat entered with the nurse that had been there before. "I'm Dr. Meyers, Cynthia," he gestured to the nurse, "Is going to start an IV and we're going to give you something for that pain, okay," He smiled at her and Allie nodded. He asked her to lay flat on the back. With the sheet covering her as much as possible he lifted the gown and began a manual examination and palpation of her abdomen eliciting a gasp from Allie when he touched the most painful area. Cynthia had the IV going and injected something from a syringe into the tubing. It felt different from the Morphine she'd been given after her surgery.

"What was that," she asked.

"Just a little Dilaudid," the nurse replied. The last thing that Allie wanted was Dilaudid, she told herself but right now, she'd take anything that would stop the pain.

After the doctor finished examining Allie he said, "You have a very bad case of appendicitis. Your appendix is very inflamed and you'll have to have it removed immediately or it may rupture. We'll get you prepped for surgery. You'll have to go on antibiotics as you've got a fever of 103º."

"So this has nothing to do with the surgery I had after my accident," Allie asked. The pain was easing off markedly with the Dilaudid.

"No, this is a completely separate thing," Dr. Meyers informed her. Allie heaved a sigh of relief. The door opened and the orderly handed Cynthia a piece of paper.

She looked at the paper and said to Dr. Meyers, "Hemoglobin and hematocrit are good. White cells, ESR and HCG are all quite elevated."

"HCG," Dr. Meyers repeated.

"Yes doctor," Cynthia said, "It's 426."

Allie looked back and forth between the two of them. Something was wrong with her blood work. What did it all mean? Why weren't they telling her? "What's wrong," she asked. "What's wrong with my blood work? Is there something else wrong?"

"No, not wrong," Dr. Meyers explained. "We expected the white cells and the ESR to be elevated because you have an infection. The elevated HCG tells us something else entirely."

"Something else, what, what does it tell you," Allie asked anxiously?

Dr. Meyers smiled, "It tells us that you're pregnant."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

--

"Pregnant!" Allie repeated the word as if she'd never heard it before. "But that's not possible." Dr. Meyers and Cynthia smirked; they'd both heard that before! Allie noticed their expressions. "After my accident," she explained, "I lost an ovary and my uterus was all ripped up and they said it might be hard for me to…"

"It appears that the ovary you have left is in good working order. Judging by your present HCG level, I'd guess somewhere between two to four weeks. You'll need an ultrasound to make sure of the dates," Dr. Myers told her. Allie lay there stunned as the reality of what the doctor had just said hit her.

"Could…could I see Spencer, my fiancé, he's out in the waiting room. He's been really worried," she asked.

"Alright, we'll get him and you can spend a few minutes together while we get things arranged with the OR but then we have to get you ready for surgery," the doctor responded. Cynthia went to the door and asked Doug, the orderly, to get Spencer.

"Thank you, thank you so much," Allie said to the doctor and nurse.

The door to the examination room opened a minute later and Reid rushed into the room. He noticed Allie was now dressed in a hospital gown and that she had an IV running. Reid was relieved to see that her face looked less pained and there was no longer perspiration on her brow. He approached the stretcher and took her hand. "Allie," he said, his soulful brown eyes full of questions.

"We'll leave you alone for a few minutes," Dr. Meyers said as he and Cynthia left the room.

"Allie," Reid said again, "What did the doctor say?"

"He said that I have a severe case of appendicitis and I have to have my appendix out right away," she told him.

"The doctor, he's sure , you mean it's nothing that I did," he asked.

"No, you had nothing to do with 'this'," she emphasized the last word.

"Why do you say it like that. There's something else isn't there? Is there something else wrong? I did do something, didn't I?" He fired off his questions in rapid succession.

"There is something that I guess you could say you had something to do with," she told him.

"I knew it, I hurt you somehow didn't I?" He looked sick.

"No! That wasn't what I meant. You didn't do anything to hurt me. The doctor said some of my blood work was elevated. Some of it had to do with my appendix but some didn't," Allie explained as she squeezed his hand.

"What didn't have to do with the appendix," Reid wanted to know?

"The doctor said my HCG level was elevated and apparently that means I'm…"

"Pregnant!" Reid squeaked and his eyes opened wide. "You're pregnant?"

Allie wasn't surprised that Spencer knew what an elevated HCG level meant, though why he'd read up on something like that totally escaped her. Of course, a lot of what Spencer knew about totally escaped her. "That's what the doctor says," she replied.

"W...when," he asked. "How long have you…"

"He said he thought between two and four weeks but that I'd need an ultrasound to really confirm it. I never thought, you know. I mean with everything that happened and this being a stressful time, I thought maybe that's why I wasn't having a period. I really didn't know what to expect. I didn't expect this. I…I can't believe it. It's all too…you know…the accident , the wedding plans, and then my appendix and…and now this." She promptly burst into tears.

Reid took her in his arms and held her while she cried. With everything she'd been through, he felt she was more than entitled. She suddenly said through her tears, "Are you hap…happy?"

"Yeah, I am, I'm very happy," he said surprising himself as he looked in her eyes. "But woman, you gotta stop scaring me like this," he said as he kissed her forehead.

Dr. Meyers and Cynthia returned to the room to get Allie ready for surgery. Dr. Meyers went over the consent form which Allie signed. "Will the anesthetic have an affect on the baby," Reid asked.

"Anesthetics have not been tested on humans for obvious reasons," he said. "But I don't know of any findings of fetuses being harmed by it. We will make sure the anesthetist knows what he's dealing with. I'm sure he'll use the smallest possible dose. She won't be under anesthesia for long."

Allie looked frightened. "If this could hurt our baby, maybe I shouldn't."

"Miss Graham, you need this surgery or your appendix will rupture. If that happens, you'll end up with infection of the abdominal cavity called peritonitis. You'd have to go on a long regime of antibiotics which won't help your baby either," the doctor bluntly informed them.

Allie looked at Reid, her eyes full of questions, doubt and pain, not the physical variety. "Honey, what should I…"

"Allie, you need to have the surgery. The doctor said it won't be long and they'll be as careful as they can." He didn't tell her that he knew the third to eighth weeks of pregnancy were the crucial weeks when the organs were forming and probably the worst time for something like this. "I'll be waiting for you, okay." Allie nodded and Reid kissed her before going back to the waiting room. He was spending far too much time in waiting rooms lately he thought.

He sat in the chair looking out into the black night. They were going to have a baby. He was going to be a father, the thing he'd always dreaded. He didn't know quite how he felt about it. He was confused, scared and yet happy, but in that moment of jumbled emotions he knew one thing with absolute certainty, that he would do anything to protect the tiny life inside Allie. But most of all he knew that he already loved it.

He got up and spoke to the clerk who pointed out directions with her fingers. Reid thanked her and made his way through a twisting maze of hospital corridors until he reached his destination. The room was very dimly lit with floor lights near the walls producing the only source of illumination. He walked silently on the grey carpet to the front of the room and stood before the altar. He bowed his head.

"Lord, I know I don't pray very often and I know I should. I probably haven't prayed since Allie's accident and before that when Garcia was shot. Why do I always seem to be in hospitals when I feel the need to pray. I'm…uh…really not saying this right, am I. It's just that Allie and our little baby need you. I can't help them now. They're in somebody else's hands." His voice cracked, "And so the only thing I can do is to ask you to please look after them. Allie's been through so much and our little baby, I know it's only a tiny speck now but it's already huge to us. I promise to be the best husband and father that I can. Please look after them. That's all I guess. Thanks for listening."

As he turned to go the lights clicked off and the darkness became light as the first rays of the morning sun shone through the east facing stained glass windows.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

--

Stella Nieman crept silently into room 324. The rubber soles on her old fashioned duty shoes making no sound on the grey linoleum flooring. She wasn't like these young ones who wore Nikes or Reeboks and colorful patterned uniforms. Didn't they know that nurses wore white she thought as she pushed back a stray grey hair from under her stiffly starched white cap? She was glad her shoes were soundless as she didn't want to disturb the young couple as they slept. She dutifully recorded the information from the sphygmomanometer and the pulse oximeter. Her young patient, Allie Graham, had arrived at 6:45 a.m. from the OR after an emergency appendectomy. She'd been accompanied by her fiancé, a tall thin young man with just the nicest pair of brown eyes. He'd told her his name was Spencer. He'd been so cute when the attendants were transferring the very drowsy young woman from the gurney to the bed, pleading with them to be careful, "She's pregnant, you know," he'd said. Some men were so funny; they thought a pregnant woman was like a china doll that would easily break if you touched it. Stella had to admit, though, she wouldn't have minded someone like him caring that much about her when she was that age.

Her patient was a pretty girl with a sweet face and she could see why Spencer loved her so much. She'd gotten most of the information for the admission forms from him as Allie had been too sleepy to answer questions. He'd sat beside the bed and held her hand while he answered Stella's questions. He'd been quick to reach into his pocket and pull out the engagement ring and put it back on her finger. Somewhere around 7:20 a.m. he'd drifted off to sleep with his head on the bed beside hers, still holding her hand.

--

"Okay you guys, I've been thinking," Garcia said. JJ and Emily were standing around in Garcia's office. "We have to do something for Allie."

"You mean like a shower," JJ asked.

"Yeah," Garcia replied, "But not the usual, here's a toaster and some wooden spoons kinda thing. I was thinking of something a little different."

"Garcia, when you say 'something a little different' you scare me," Emily told the computer tech.

"So what did you have in mind Garcia," JJ inquired.

"Okay, hear me out. They've already got stuff for the home but I was thinking, Allie was really excited about those Egyptian cotton sheets in Lake Louise. So, what if we got her some. And maybe some interesting things for her to wear while she's between said sheets, with someone we all know and love I might add."

"You mean a lingerie shower," Emily responded.

"Well…yeah, nice sheets, nice lingerie, some bath salts, massage oils, scented candles, a few 'toys', a bottle of wine," the tech explained.

"So Garcia, would these be gifts for Allie or Reid," Emily wondered.

"Well, that's the beauty of it, they'll both get something out of it," Garcia replied."

"Yeah," JJ laughed, "Children!"

--

Aaron Hotchner eyed the stack of paperwork on his desk. He should have done some of it last night but it had been late when they'd returned from Denver and he just hadn't had the heart or the energy to look at it then. He'd complete his report on the case in Denver and then tackle administrative duties. There never seemed to be an end to those. His phone rang; he put the receiver to his ear, "Hotchner."

"Hi Hotch," the voice of Spencer Reid came through the phone.

"Reid," Hotch responded, "Where are you and why aren't you at work?"

"Sorry Hotch," Reid replied, "Allie got an appendicitis attack in the middle of the night. I had to rush her to the hospital. She had emergency surgery to remove it. We didn't get her into her hospital room until almost seven. I guess I fell asleep while I was sitting with her and the nurses didn't want to wake me. I'm just heading home to shower and change. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Okay Reid, don't rush, there's no case. How's Allie doing?"

"She's doing…uh…really well Hotch. I'll see you shortly, bye." Reid was gone and Hotch was left staring at the phone, sure there was something the young profiler wasn't telling him.

--

The familiar ding sounded on the sixth floor and Reid exited the elevator to be greeted by the concerned faces of Morgan and Prentiss. "Hotch told us what happened, how's Allie," Emily asked?

"She's doing okay. She was still pretty groggy when I left. At least she's not in so much pain," Reid told them. He sat at his desk, "I better get started. I'm already behind."

"I wouldn't worry, you'll catch up at the speed you read," Morgan reassured his friend.

Reid worked on his report from Denver and tried to work on two consults but he found he couldn't get his mind to concentrate on the information the detectives had sent. His mind kept returning to Allie and the little life she now carried. Part of him was scared to death considering his mother's schizophrenia, his father's imprisonment and Evan's leukemia. He'd read some studies that said certain forms run in families. Did he have some gene that was just laying dormant waiting to be passed on to his innocent child?

Part of him was worried about his ability to be a good father due to his lack of a decent role model and his own unstable upbringing. Would he be able to give his child everything it needed, both physically and emotionally?

Part of him was proud and excited that he and Allie had created this new life and he wanted to stand up on his desk and shout it throughout the bullpen while another part was afraid to say anything lest he jinx it and something went wrong. They'd conceived a child but with her injuries would Allie be able to carry it to term?

Finally, frustration sent him sauntering up the stairs to Hotch's office. The door was closed so he knocked softly and entered when he heard Hotch's sharp, "Come in." Hotch looked up from the stack of paperwork in front of him. "What can I do for you Reid," he asked?

"Have you got a minute Hotch," Reid replied. Hotch pointed to the chair in front of his desk and Reid closed the door behind him and sat. "I just wanted to…"

"Reid, what is it," Hotch said impatiently?

"We found out last night that Allie's pregnant," he spat out without taking a breath.

"Congratulations Reid," Hotch said, looking closely at the young man for clues as to how this sat with him.

"Thank you…uh…thanks," Reid replied nervously.

"So this is good news," Hotch said, "Since you were afraid that Allie might have trouble getting pregnant."

"Uh, yeah," Reid replied nervously, running his sweaty palms down the legs of his cords.

"Or not," Hotch probed.

"I guess the most applicable term would be overwhelming. First there was Allie's accident and all the drama around that and then getting ready for the wedding and next Allie has to get her appendix out and we discover this. I feel like my life could be an episode of As the World Turns."

Hotch treated him to a rare smile. "Reid believe me, we all feel a little overwhelmed when we hear the words, 'I'm pregnant'."

"Really," Reid asked. "Hotch how did you know that you'd be good at it? I'm happy and I'm scared, I'm excited and I'm worried. And I'm not the one being attacked by hormones so I can only imagine how Allie feels. It's happening to both our lives but it's happening to her body."

"Reid we all feel that way in the beginning. Let it sink in and when the time comes, you'll rise to the occasion in your usual stellar fashion."

"Okay," Reid nodded, "Thanks for listening, you won't say…"

"I'll say nothing until you do," Hotch assured the young profiler.

Reid left, closing the door and Hotch smiled his second rare smile of the morning. The young man was about to enter a new frontier in his life where answers were seldom found in books or on statistics charts. If anyone was up to the challenge, it was Spencer Reid.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

--

"We have to meet with the minister to discuss the ceremony," Allie said as she sat on the stool of the island and watched Reid at the kitchen sink filling the coffee pot. He looked so sexy in his dark green pajama bottoms and his grey Princeton tee shirt. She loved it when his hair was all mussed from sleeping, before he combed it. Allie had been home from the hospital for two days and she was in planning and organization mode in a big way. "I have an appointment with Dr. Rodgers today." Reid poured the water into the coffeemaker's reservoir. "She'll probably want to perform an ultrasound." Reid's hand shook at the remark and some water spilled onto the countertop. He quietly cursed. "What's that honey," Allie said absently as she ticked the items off on a long list of things she had to do. She'd been making lists and leaving them everywhere in the apartment, the desk, the coffee table, tacked up on the fridge and in the bedroom. Reid hadn't found any in the bathroom yet but he was sure it was just an oversight on Allie's part and it was only a matter of time.

"Now you," she continued, "You've got the baseball tournament this weekend and next weekend everyone's coming for the final fittings. The whole family will be here," she squealed happily. Reid was glad that this time they weren't staying with them in the apartment. "Chantal's bringing Mark and little Reid. I'm sure they'd let you change a few diapers for practice," she giggled. Reid's hand shook again as he scooped the coffee into the filter but luckily, he thought, he didn't spill any this time. "I have to finalize with the caterer and the organist. Have you chosen the song yet for the first dance," she asked as Reid clicked the coffee holder in place and turned the machine on. He couldn't get excited about anything until he'd had his coffee.

"No, not yet," he told her. "I've got a few ideas." Allie had given Reid a few, what she considered, mundane jobs, choose the music for the first dance, choose the flavor of the wedding cake, set up hotel rooms for family and friends, which he had tackled with feigned enthusiasm. "But I don't consider myself a music expert," he added as he took a bowl from one cupboard and a box of cereal from another and carried them to the island, stopping at the fridge to get some milk.

"You don't have to be an expert, just pick something you like that's suitable for the occasion," she told him as he pulled a mug off the tree on the island counter and put it on the counter next to the coffeemaker that was now brewing his favorite concoction. He grabbed a spoon from the drawer and headed back to his cereal. "I know whatever you choose will be perfect." She put her hand on his on the counter and leaned over to plant her lips on his. Reid pulled her closer and she got off her stool going into his arms, the kiss deepened until Allie suddenly pulled back yelling, "Ugh," and ran down the hallway.

"Allie," Reid said, following her until he could hear her in the bathroom emptying the contents of her stomach. The toilet flushed as he came up behind her. "Are you okay?"

She turned to face him, "I guess it's official, I'm pregnant!"

"Morning sickness is common in most women in the first trimester," Reid babbled. "They believe it's caused by hormonal changes especially the sharp spike in human chorionic gonadotropin in the early stages and low blood sugar. Stress…stress can also aggravate it as well as certain foods.

"I'm getting married in four weeks, how am I not supposed to have any stress. I don't want to be puking on my wedding day and on my honeymoon," her lips trembled and tears began to meander down her cheeks. "I was so scared it would never happen and I should be so happy but why did it have to happen now?"

Reid pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly while she cried. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No," she said into his chest, "You did your part; the rest is up to me."

--

Reid and Allie sat holding hands in the waiting room of Dr. Nancy Rodgers office. The nurse that Allie had spoken to had informed her that Dr. Rodgers would likely do a sonogram to confirm how far along Allie was in the pregnancy. They couldn't use the normal indicators considering Allie hadn't had a period since before her accident. She had also told Allie she was welcome to bring the father. Reid had balked at going when Allie first mentioned it but when he saw how upset she was this morning he had changed his mind. He didn't want her feeling she was in this alone.

Reid looked around the waiting room which was tastefully decorated in muted shade of blues and greens. There were some landscape prints adorning the walls but also posters admonishing the dangers of smoking and alcohol during pregnancy. There were several women in various stages of pregnancy in the waiting room as well. A woman, obviously in the very late stage of her pregnancy, exited the office area and stopped at the desk to make her next appointment. Reid's thoughts began to see Allie in the differing stages, like the women in the waiting room and he smiled at the image. He was brought back to the present when he heard a nurse say, "Allie, if you'll come with me, we'll get you ready for the doctor." Reid followed Allie to the examination room and Allie introduced him to Elaine. Elaine looked at Reid and back at Allie. "Congratulations and I predict a very beautiful baby. Put on this gown," she handed Allie an open backed gown, "And sit on the exam table. Dr. Rodgers will be with you shortly.

Allie took off her clothes and donned the gown. Reid tied the ties as Allie seemed all thumbs. "I guess maybe I'm nervous," she said as she sat on the exam table swinging her feet. Reid stood beside her and gently rubbed her back. He felt pretty nervous himself but he refrained from saying this to Allie. He was trying to lessen her stress, not add to it.

The door opened and Dr. Rodgers entered with, "Well, I told you to wait two months but you didn't wait much longer did you? Spencer it's nice to see you again." She smiled at the couple. She had a radiant smile that reached her twinkling green eyes. Reid thought she was in her mid forties. Her sandy brown hair which she kept cut short was a mass of tight curls.

"I didn't even realize," Allie responded, "Until I wound up in the ER with appendicitis."

"Yes, I got the report from Dr. Meyers." She started by asking Allie some questions and took her vital signs and her weight. "Well should we see what you two have been up to? Let's get a look at that baby."

Allie nodded and was instructed by the doctor to lie on her back. The doctor covered her with a sheet and when instructed she put her feet in the stirrups. Dr. Rodgers brought the machine over. "Allie, I'm going in vaginally to get a better look," she said as she lubricated and inserted the probe. Allie turned to look at Reid and reached for his hand. "I'm going to warn you, it won't look like anything. At this stage it's too small but we will be able to see that it's there and measure it."

She turned the monitor on and a grey grainy image, that didn't look like anything to Allie, filled the screen. She squeezed Reid's hand more tightly, "I don't see anything."

"Oh it's there," the doctor responded. Reid leaned in closer; the scientist in him was intrigued by something he'd never experienced before. "You see this lighter area here," she pointed on the screen. "That's the sac that carries your baby and that little spot right here," she pointed again, "That's your baby." Both Allie and Reid looked more closely at the spot on the screen. Dr. Rodgers turned a button and said, "Listen carefully." They listened and could hear a faint sound. "That's your baby's heartbeat."

Allie was mesmerized by the sound. "That's our baby's heartbeat," she asked? "Is it a strong heartbeat?"

"Yes, it's very normal and the rate is good. Your baby measures 3mm so that would make you five weeks pregnant," the doctor told her.

Allie looked up at Reid but he was still staring at the screen. Looking at the image had aroused the scientist in him but hearing the heartbeat had awakened a part of him that had not existed until this moment. He was a father, it didn't matter that the life was only 3mm long and five weeks old. It was alive and it was his and Allie's.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

--

It had been raining steadily for the last three days but Reid and Allie woke Friday morning to glimpse the first rays of sunshine they'd seen in days creeping above the horizon. The weather report had promised a glorious weekend for one of the last weekends of summer before the leaves transformed, like a chameleon, from their varied shades of green to the vast array of golds, oranges, reds and browns of autumn, and then floated on the wind eventually wafting to the ground to herald the approach of another winter.

Reid had, selfishly, he admitted to himself, prayed for rain so he wouldn't have to look like a fool on the baseball field with who knew how many people watching. But alas, God must consider a baseball tournament for charity a good thing. Allie was excited to be in the crowd cheering him on. Evan had assured him, much to his dismay that all his friends and a lot of kids from school would be there. He said Manny, Jared, Peter and Devon's dads were coming too. It was making him more nervous but, he told himself, think of the good you're doing and not the fact that you'll look like an idiot.

Allie looked well this morning, but she always did until breakfast and then made a beeline for the bathroom. She was taking her vitamins religiously, like Dr. Rodgers had told her. She was eating dry crackers before she got up and she was trying not to stress out too much but none of it seemed to help. Every morning she still had her head over the toilet. Luckily she was still off work following her surgery. She was due to start back on Monday. "Good morning honey," she said brightly as she noticed him watching her as she ate her crackers.

Reid stretched languidly and sat up, "Morning," he leaned over to kiss her. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Great, I feel really good," she replied while chewing on her cracker.

Reid got up and headed for the shower and Allie decided while he was in there she'd make his coffee so it would be ready for him. She knew he was stressing out about the weekend.

Reid stood under the relaxing hot water. He let it wash over him, hoping it would wash away his cares. He was lost in these thoughts when he heard something. He pulled back the shower curtain slightly to find Allie bent over the toilet in what was fast becoming a morning ritual. She tried not to show it but Reid knew it was really getting her down. She was afraid it would spoil their wedding.

He jumped out of the shower, ran a towel through his hair, threw on his terrycloth robe and went in search of Allie who he found sitting on the couch. "Sorry about that," she said when he sat on the couch and took her hand.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Reid told her. "I'm just sorry you're going through this especially when you were feeling so good." He crouched down in front of her, still holding her hand. "Can I do anything?"

"No, I hadn't even had anything but my crackers. I thought that was supposed to help. I'm okay," she squeezed his hands. "It won't last too long. Go…go get ready for work." Reid stood and headed back to the bathroom. "I made your coffee," he heard her call after him.

Reid was knotting his tie when he suddenly ran into the living room to find Allie lying on the couch. "It's coffee," he said.

"What," Allie asked?

"It's coffee; I was making coffee the first morning it happened, and what do I do every morning at breakfast. Today you made the coffee. Maybe it's the smell of coffee," he suggested.

"But I love the smell of coffee," Allie responded.

"Yeah, but," he put his hand on her abdomen, "Maybe Junior doesn't."

"Junior," Allie echoed, "You're calling our baby Junior. So I take it you want a boy?"

"It doesn't matter as long as it's healthy." He got up and went to the kitchen, grabbed the coffee pot and dumped it down the sink.

Allie was standing in the kitchen entry, "Now I know you love me," she exclaimed!

"You doubted that I love you," he asked?

"No, I didn't doubt it but to see you toss out what you love more than anything for me, it's…uh…really…special."

"I wasn't tossing out what I love more than anything. I love you more than anything and I…I love…our baby. Now, tomorrow we won't make coffee and we'll see what happens." He kissed her and headed back to the bedroom.

--

Reid's alarm went off way too early for a Saturday morning, he thought, as he fumbled around for the button to shut the damn thing off. He could hear giggling beside him. "What are you laughing at," he said into his pillow. He turned his head to see his traitorous fiancé grinning while she munched on her crackers. "Oh," he groaned into his pillow. He glanced at Allie, hoping she assumed that the groan was a protest to getting up when, in fact, seeing her with the crackers reminded him that there would be no coffee this morning.

They had played their first game last evening against Counterterrorism. They'd lost but only by one run. Their pitcher wasn't as good as Manny. Reid had got one hit and had only dropped the ball once so he figured he'd done better than he thought he would. You would have thought he'd hit a home run to win the game, the way Allie was carrying on. She wasn't actually jumping up and down but he assumed that was only because she'd just had surgery. Morgan had, of course, blasted a two run homer bringing JJ in with him. JJ was really good at the game which didn't surprise Reid in the least. All the kids had been there except Julian. Reid hoped that since he wasn't playing he didn't feel that he wasn't welcome.

Today they had three games. One in the morning against Missing Persons, then an afternoon game against the Marines. They had absolutely no chance in that one Reid figured. And then an evening game against Organized Crime. On Sunday they only had two games, one against the scientists in forensics, he didn't know who Allie'd cheer for in that one since that was her group, and one against White Collar Crime.

He got up, used the bathroom, washed his hands and headed for the kitchen. He went into the fridge and removed a bowl of fruit salad, dishing up two small bowls. He took out two bagels, cut them in half and popped them in the toaster. He poured out two glasses of orange juice and looked longingly at the coffeemaker. The bagels popped and he spread cream cheese on them. He plated them and carried them to the island. Allie appeared from the bedroom. "Honey, what's this?"

"Breakfast, sit," he pointed to one of the stools. Allie sat and looked at the food and smiled. Her stomach was not bothering her so far. Reid opened the fridge again, pulled out the milk and poured a glass. "And some milk for the pregnant lady," he set the glass in front of her.

She looked at the food. It looked so good but she was afraid to eat it. She could feel Spencer watching her so she gingerly dipped her spoon into the fruit salad and put it in her mouth. It tasted so good. She swallowed and waited, thinking she would need to run to the bathroom at any moment but nothing happened. She took another mouthful, savoring the sweetness of some fruits and the tartness of others. Before she knew it she had eaten the whole bowl and started on the bagel. Reid watched her enjoying her breakfast. It was definitely worth forgoing the coffee. He'd been worried she wasn't eating enough and that it could be harmful to her and the baby.

She finished the bagel, the juice and the milk and gave him her biggest smile. She took his hand, "Thank you," she whispered. She leaned over to kiss him. "I can't wait to be your wife."

Reid chuckled, "It won't be much different than it is now."

"Are you kidding? It will be totally different because I'll no longer be Allie Graham, I'll be Allie Reid and a lot goes with that."

"If you say so," he finished his meal and took the dishes to the dishwasher. "I've been thinking and I think we need a bigger place. This place was fine for me and the spare room wasn't really a spare room, more like an office, which was okay because I never had company. But now, your family will come and stay so we really do need a spare room and a room for the baby. We need a bigger place." He kissed her as he passed on his way to the shower.

--

Their first game was against Missing Persons. There were a lot of people in the bleachers which meant more money for their charities. Reid saw all the kids, but again no Julian. He'd have to ask Evan if anyone had said anything to him. He was just about to walk over to where Morgan, Hotch and Kevin were throwing the ball around when he heard, "Psst Spencer." He turned to see Julian standing there. "Can I talk to you?"

"Hi Julian, sure you can. We missed you last night. I hope you didn't think that because you weren't playing, that we didn't want you there," Reid said.

"No, I knew I could come but I went to one of the other games instead," the boy replied.

"Oh well, sure, you can go to any game you choose. I shouldn't have implied that you had to come to ours," Reid told him.

"No, you don't get it." He stopped for a moment. That's probably something nobody ever said to Evan's brother, the genius. "I didn't go because I didn't want to watch you guys play. I went to scout the other teams." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of pieces of paper he had folded up. "I got some information on the strengths and weaknesses of both Missing Persons and Organized Crime." He stopped and looked at the ground, "If you want to hear it that is."

Reid's lips curved into a huge smile, not because Julian was in possession of much needed information but because he had given up a chance to do something with the other boys to help the team. "Julian," Reid put his arm around the boy and started walking towards his teammates, "Come with me."

--

Reid stood at the plate in the second inning. Julian had said this pitcher pitched high and inside so logic said that if he backed off the plate a bit, an inside pitch would be right up his alley. It was worth trying Reid thought as he stepped back a step. He looked to the stands to see Julian reminding him to bend his knees and choke up on the bat a little. He did so and waited for the pitch which, as expected came high and inside. Reid hit it hard past the diving Special Agent Jeremy Parkhurst at shortstop where it went almost to the wall in left field. Reid ran to first, then second and considered stopping but decided to sprint for third because Julian had said that Special Agent Karen Buckley in left field had a lousy arm. Reid reached third base just ahead of the throw and Emily who'd been on first crossed home plate. Allie, Evan and the other kids were cheering but what meant the most to Reid was Julian's nod and two thumbs up. Reid smiled back and thought for the first time, damn, this is kind of fun.

--

The team entered the pizzeria laughing about the games they'd played throughout the weekend and the fun they'd had. "Reid, you weren't bad at all," Emily told him. Reid nodded as he helped push some tables together. They'd brought the kids again and luckily there weren't many people in the establishment on this Sunday evening. Everyone on the team enjoyed the interaction with the young people. JJ remarked to Allie that she'd noticed a big change in Julian and how he was starting to be accepted by the other kids.

"Okay," Morgan said, "We only won two out of six but we did a lot better than we expected. Well okay we got creamed by the Marines but so did everybody else. But we did raise a lot of money for charity so that made it all worthwhile."

"Thanks to Reid's friend in Canada and Bethany's dad," Emily interjected. Senator Cramer had heard about the tournament from Bethany and had passed the hat around at the Capitol, telling everyone that these were the people who saved his daughter's life. He came away with more that than ten thousand dollars.

"Anyway," Morgan continued, "This calls for a celebration. We'll get a couple of bottles of wine and toast a job well done. No, not for you guys," he said as he noticed the kids getting excited at the prospect. "You get soft drinks."

The waitress brought wine glasses and set one down by Allie but she declined saying she wasn't having any wine. "What do you mean you're not having any wine," Morgan asked. "It's a celebration!"

"I'm not supposed to drink with the pain medication I'm taking since my surgery," Allie told him.

"I've been sitting beside you for two days and I haven't even seen you take any pain medication," Evan chimed in.

"I…uh…well, I'm going to be the designated driver. I've had enough trouble with traffic court so not a drop for me," Allie said hoping this explanation would satisfy everyone.

"First it was medication, which Evan said you don't even take and now it's being the designated driver. So which is it," Morgan wanted to know.

Reid opened his mouth to speak when Hotch said, "Morgan leave her alone. She's allowed to drink what she wants and not have to explain herself to you."

Garcia looked back and forth between Hotch, Morgan, Reid and Allie and suddenly burst out with, "Oh my gosh, it happened didn't it. That's why you don't want to drink Allie. You're pregnant!"


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

--

"Pregnant," Morgan exclaimed loudly enough for the few patrons at other tables to hear, witnessed by the head turning at Morgan's outburst.

"A little louder Morgan," Reid said irritably. "I don't think they heard you in Timbuktu."

"Allie, are you," Emily asked excitedly. Allie looked at Spencer, took his hand and nodded.

Garcia squealed, again garnering attention from the other tables, as she jumped out of her chair and ran over to Allie, enveloping her in a warm hug. "Congratulations sweet girl." She then moved to Reid and enfolded him in her arms, "Congratulations sweet cheeks. Hey," she remarked brightly. "You finally hit the bull's eye!"

Reid's face turned a bright red as everyone at the table began to laugh and he put his head down on his arm resting on the table. Allie was suddenly surrounded by Emily, JJ, Morgan and Kevin. Hotch, Rossi and Anderson kept their distance preferring private congratulations. Most of the kids stayed in their seats except for Evan who looked in Allie's brown eyes that were brimming with tears. "It's really true?" Allie nodded. "Are you okay," he asked putting a protective arm around her. She nodded again. Evan moved his head a little closer flicking his thumb toward his brother, "Is he okay?"

"He's way more than okay, he's wonderful." Allie stood and hugged her future brother-in-law tightly.

"Well at least you're sure of one thing," he said.

"What's that," Allie asked?

He swept his hand over the people at the table, "Lots of baby sitters!"

Evan waited for the others to finish with his brother and he threw his arms around him. "I'm so glad for you two," he said.

"I…uh…I'm pretty happy about it myself," Reid replied tearfully.

"So, how far along are you Allie," Emily asked.

"I didn't even realize I was pregnant until they did blood work before my appendectomy and it showed up. To say the least, we were surprised. The doctor did a sonogram and says I'm five weeks so we're looking at early May," Allie explained.

"Were you there Reid, for the ultrasound," JJ asked.

"Yeah, it was really too small to see. It was only 3mm long but we heard the heart…hmm," Reid cleared his throat, "The heartbeat. It was amazing."

Hotch smiled at Reid and gave him a brief nod. The smile was filled with warmth for a young man he was fond of, happy that he and Allie had gotten to share this wondrous experience, but also tinged with sadness that he had missed all of Haley's sonograms due to cases taking precedence. He vowed to himself that it would not be that way for Reid. He would do everything in his power to see that Reid got to every sonogram.

The waitress stood in the background, not really knowing what to do with herself while all this was going on. "This really does call for a celebration," Garcia exclaimed. "Do you have any non alcoholic wine," she asked the waitress who nodded. "Bring some bottles of both red and white and wine glasses for the kids and the expectant mother. And maybe some ginger ale in case the kids don't like it, they can make a spritzer." The waitress left to get the wine and more glasses.

"How have you been feeling Allie," JJ asked?

"I've had some morning sickness over the last week but hopefully," she crossed her fingers, "Spencer figured out what was causing it. We eliminated that and I wasn't sick yesterday or this morning."

"So, what was causing it," Emily asked?

"Coffee, I didn't even have to drink it. The smell sent me running for the bathroom. We didn't realize that's what it was until Friday. Spencer dumped a whole pot down the sink."

"Wo," Morgan laughingly exclaimed, "Did he get the shakes?" Morgan looked up to see Reid glaring at him.

"That's not even anywhere near funny," Reid said.

"Oh Reid, man, I didn't mean anything by it!"

"Leave it Morgan," Reid inclined his head toward the kids.

The waitress returned with the wine and glasses and took pizza orders. Garcia poured some red wine in her glass. She'd never been a white wine drinker but since that fateful date with Baylor, she refused to even touch it. The others took their choice. Allie took very little of the wine and added mostly ginger ale. She did not want to tempt fate as far as her stomach was concerned.

Garcia stood up. "I want to make a toast. I don't know what to say so I'll just wing it and hope I speak for everybody. First off, we're so happy for you guys. I can't believe it. My junior G man is going to be a daddy. I know you'll be a terrific dad. I realize you've had your doubts but we all have faith in you and that faith has never ever been misplaced. Allie, sweet girl, you are going to be the most wonderful mother. Your parents are the bomb and your little one is going to be so lucky to have them. Evan and your brother and sister will be awesome at the aunt and uncle thing. I promise to be a totally kickass aunt and so does the rest of the team," she looked around and they all nodded their heads. "So you see your little baby will have a big advantage right from the start because before baby Reid even gets here you know that he or she is much loved. So congratulations and May can't get here soon enough for me."

Everyone clinked their glasses and drank. Some of the kids made faces and reached for the ginger ale. "So, what do your parents think, having two daughters expecting at the same time," Emily asked.

"They…uh…they don't know yet. We weren't actually telling anyone." Allie said as she wiped her eyes with a tissue. Garcia's toast had been very touching. She seemed to be able to burst into tears at the drop of a hat these days. She supposed it was the hormones. "After the accident, the doctor said I might have trouble carrying a child because of my injuries so we were waiting to see if everything is okay first but now that everybody knows, I guess I'll tell them when they're all down next weekend for the final fittings. It's a good thing the wedding's only three weeks away. If it was any longer, my dress might not have fit but I think I'll be okay. Dressmakers must hate pregnant women."

"Is everything ready for the wedding," JJ asked. "Do you need help with anything?"

"I think we're okay. Spencer and I are meeting with Reverend Pinsent tomorrow evening so we can go over the ceremony. I have to finalize with the caterer but that shouldn't take too long. Then there're final fittings, picking up the rings and that sort of thing. Oh and of course the rehearsal and the rehearsal dinner. Spencer still hasn't picked out the song for the first dance; that was one of his jobs. He tells me he's got some ideas." Reid nodded when the group looked his way. "So, I think we're pretty much set. The whole family and Chantal, Mark and little Reid are coming in next weekend and believe me Mom will make sure that everything is in order before she leaves."

The waitress started bringing pedestals in preparation for bringing out the pizzas. Allie excused herself to go to the ladies room. Garcia whispered to Emily, "Did you get in touch with Allie's mother about the shower?"

"Yeah, she's on board and she's filling Chelsea and Chantal in so everything should go like clockwork."

"Should we let Reid in on it," JJ asked?

"No, his eyes would give it away in no time," Garcia replied.

"Can you imagine his face if we told him we were having a lingerie shower? Is there that deep a shade of red?" Emily wondered.

"Okay, I'll call Mrs. Graham and let her know since we're all in agreement," Garcia looked at the other two who nodded. "We don't tell Reid."


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

--

Larry walked down what was commonly called the gauntlet passing letters through the bars. "Jeez doc, you got another one, you're getting downright popular!" He passed the envelope through the bars. William Reid picked up the envelope and recognized Evan's handwriting once again.

_**Dear Dad**_

_**I didn't tell you about this the last time I wrote but some group called Freedom Front was kidnapping fourteen year old blond girls here in DC. They were doing it so they could eventually kidnap my girlfriend Bethany and it would just look like one in a series of kidnappings. They wanted to try and influence her father in an important vote. Bethany's dad's a senator from Minnesota. Anyway, they almost got her. There were two guys with guns coming after us but Spencer and the team got there in time to stop them. The other girls that were kidnapped were rescued too. Allie was the one that figured it out. One of the guys involved in the kidnapping, Dwayne Nelson's his name, was the one that hit Allie in the car accident. As it stands now though, I don't think he'll be kidnapping anybody for a long time.**_

_**The doctor told Allie after the accident that she might have trouble having kids which really upset her, that's another reason I was glad that she figured out what this Dwayne guy and his friends were up to. But, it appears now that they're not going to have too much difficulty because they just found out that Allie's pregnant. Spencer and Allie had a sonogram and they saw the baby though they said it was really too small to make anything out. Spencer and Allie are really happy about it. The baby's supposed to come in May. So, I'll be an uncle and I guess you'll be a grandfather.**_

_**It's only a little over two weeks until the wedding. Allie's family is coming in this weekend and we're all having final fittings for tuxes and bridesmaids' dresses. I'm really starting to get excited.**_

_**That's all for now, I just thought you might like to know what's been going on and about the baby. Take care Dad.**_

_**Love Evan**_

A baby, Spencer and his Allie were having a baby. A new life, a new start, was there such a thing. Would Spencer or Allie even want their child to know his or her paternal grandfather? I guess someday, I'll find out, he thought.

This Dwayne Nelson sounded like a pretty unsavory character who'd hurt Spencer's Allie and had tried to hurt Evan and Bethany. He'd definitely be sent to a federal penitentiary, maybe even Leavenworth. Because he'd been a huge help to a lot of prisoners as well as some of the guards in furthering their education, William knew he had garnered a few favors and the day might yet come when he'd call them in. "I'll keep my eyes open for you, Mr. Nelson."

--

"What time is your parents' plane supposed to be in," Reid asked as he pulled the garlic bread out of the oven.

Allie was placing plates, cutlery and salt and pepper on the table, "Eight thirty and they said they're going to check into the hotel rooms first, before they all come over, why?"

"I just didn't want to be caught with my pants down, literally, like the last time your mother showed up."

"Hmm," Allie said, "Were you planning on removing your pants for some reason?" She caressed his cheek.

"The thought had crossed my mind." He pulled her into his arms as she went to get the lasagna that sat on top of the stove. He claimed her lips as his hands roamed over her body.

"Spencer…" His lips put a stop to her words. "Dinner…" she managed again briefly, when he stopped for breath.

"Can wait," he answered as he nibbled her ear. "We've got till maybe nine thirty. There's lots of time to eat later."

"I'm a," kiss, "Pregnant woman," kiss, "And I'm hungry," kiss, "We can always….aah," the buttons on her blouse seemed to have come undone, "Heat it up later."

--

Much later Reid took the garlic bread out of the oven for a second time. "We really have to eat it this time," Allis said as she cut the lasagna, "Because I'm starved."

Reid was relieved to see that once the coffee issue had been resolved, Allie's appetite returned in a big way. She was always hungry. Well the coffee issue was resolved in the fact that he didn't have coffee at home but he always picked some up as soon as he left the apartment. "So are we going to tell your family about the baby tonight?"

"I think we better," she said as she took a forkful of lasagna to her mouth, the cheese stretching like an elastic band. "Garcia and the rest of the girls know and they'll be seeing Mom, Chelsea and Chantal tomorrow. Someone's bound to say something."

Allie finished loading the dishwasher and found Spencer on the computer looking at houses and condos for sale. "I'm looking for at least three bedrooms but maybe four so we could use one for an office. There are some nice ones in Alexandria and McLean, nice places to raise a family."

The intercom buzzed to indicate the Grahams had arrived. Allie answered the buzzer to let them in. She'd opened the door before they'd even gotten off the elevator. Joan, Lloyd, Chelsea and Dylan were accompanied by Chantal, Mark Jeffries and baby Reid. They all hugged Allie in turn and Allie quickly relieved her friend of her godson.

Reid surveyed the scene like he was looking into the future. Chelsea was glowing in her advancing pregnancy and Reid pictured Allie's body swelling with their child. He looked at Allie holding Chantal's baby, knowing soon it would be their own child she held. A few months ago that would have terrified him and, he admitted to himself, he was still scared but it was a different fear. He looked at Joan and Lloyd, looking on their three children, now grown, with such pride. They had loved and guided their children into wonderful people and he now knew with the love and support this family offered, he could do the same for his own child.

"How was the flight," Allie asked as she led them into the living room.

"It was a typical flight," Lloyd replied. "We got checked into the hotel in good time so here we are."

"You're looking good dear for just recently having your appendix out."

"Yeah, I …uh…feel great," She pointed to the seats and everyone sat except Dylan and Reid and they both took positions on the floor. "Spencer and I have something to tell you."

"Oh what now," Joan exclaimed. "There's nothing wrong with the wedding is there. I thought we had everything worked out." She saw Allie shaking her head. "Oh my God, you didn't elope did you?" Reid almost snickered; if Joan knew how many times that thought had crossed his mind.

"No, no Mom, nothing like that," Allie softly caressed little Reid's cheek. "It's just that I…I mean we… uh, Spencer and I…we're going to uh…have a baby."

"A baby," Joan squealed yet looked bewildered, "But I thought you…"

"Yeah," Reid laughed, "So did we!"

"Oh my God, I can't believe it, another grandchild." Joan jumped up to hug her daughter awkwardly because she still held the baby. Then she ran to hug Spencer.

Lloyd hugged his daughter close and then wrapped his arms around Spencer. "I knew you had the guts," he whispered to the young man. "You'll make a great father, I know it."

"Thanks L…Dad."

"Wow," Dylan exclaimed, "You mean both my sisters are knocked up at the same time. What are the chances of that," he asked before Lloyd cuffed him on the back of the head.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

--

The morning had been taken up with dress fittings. Chelsea, Chantal, JJ, Emily and Bethany all tried on their dresses and lined up in front of Allie, Joan and Garcia. "Oh, you all look so beautiful," Joan exclaimed. The only dress that required alteration was Chelsea's whose body, it seemed, was in constant flux.

Allie had tried on her wedding gown to a chorus of oohs and aahs from her companions while the wedding boutique's seamstress hovered around her, pinning and tucking. "Oh my God, sweet girl," Garcia exclaimed, "You are going to knock our sweet boy's mismatched socks off in that."

"I'm hoping for more than his socks," Allie replied wickedly.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about," Emily told her.

"Especially after she sees what we have planned for this afternoon," JJ whispered to the others.

"By the way," Emily asked when Allie was changing, "How are we supposed to get in the apartment?"

"Oh, that's easy," Joan answered. "I've got a key. Spencer gave it to me when Lloyd and I stayed with them after Allie's accident and I forgot to give it back. She dug in her purse and handed two keys to Garcia. She pointed to the smaller key, "That one's for the outside door and the other one's for the apartment."

"That's great," Garcia replied. "Joan, you keep her busy and we'll go over to the apartment and set up."

"What about Spencer," Chelsea asked.

"Oh, don't worry about him. Morgan's keeping him busy," Garcia told them.

Allie came out of the change room after changing back into her grey slacks and pink mock turtleneck that contrasted with her brown hair and eyes. "That was so great, let's do lunch, I'm starving."

"I'd love to Allie but I've got some errands to run," Emily told her.

"I'm really tired after the late night and this morning sis," Chelsea added. "I tire more easily these days. You'll soon find out. I think I'll go back to the hotel and take a nap."

"I can't leave Mark alone too long with Reid. He's liable to put the diaper on backwards because he's more interested in the baseball game on TV," Chantal explained.

"Sorry, sweet pea, but I've got an appointment with my hairdresser, "Garcia informed them."

"Mom expects me home right after the fitting," Bethany said. "She's kind of paranoid after somebody tried to kidnap me."

"I'd really love to Allie but I've got a whole stack of files on my desk that I need to at least look at before Monday and Sunday's always taken up with cleaning and laundry, you understand, don't you," JJ bemoaned.

"Oh well then," Allie said, the disappointment evident in her voice. "I thought we'd all do something. Maybe we should just go home then." She turned to her mother.

"No! We can't do that," Joan exclaimed. "I need your help," she told Allie. "I have to find something to wear to the wedding."

Allie's eyes grew large, "You don't have anything to wear to the wedding," she squeaked, reminding the others of Reid. "It's only two weeks away!"

"Well then we better get looking, hadn't we," she grabbed her daughter by the arm and looked back at the others and winked.

"Okay," Garcia said when mother and daughter were out of earshot, "Let's get moving."

--

"Morgan, what are we doing sitting in an Irish pub in the middle of the afternoon?" Evan had told them he had plans with Manny but he would see Spencer later for a family dinner with the Grahams. Lloyd had wanted to see an art exhibit that was in town and Dylan had gone with him. Reid had wanted to go as well, hoping he and Lloyd could get a game of chess in this afternoon but Morgan had all but insisted that Reid come with him. So here they sat in Clancy's, a lively Irish pub with Irish music playing in the background while the patrons drank or played a friendly, and sometimes not so friendly, game of darts.

"I thought you could use a little time away from the in-laws, you know how they can be," Morgan said in all seriousness.

"Well, they're not my in-laws yet and anyway, I like them. Dylan and Chelsea are a lot of fun and well Mom and Dad are…"

"Mom and Dad," Morgan repeated. "You call them Mom and Dad already?"

"Yeah, they told me I could and it…it felt right. You have a problem with that?"

"No, no problem, I just didn't think you'd be so accepting of Allie's family, that's all," Morgan said defending his position.

"They're a great family, what's not to accept. They accepted me and they had a lot more of a reason not to."

"So everything's ready for the nuptials," Morgan asked.

"I think Allie's got everything pretty much under control. I still have to pick up the rings, choose a song for the first dance, get my hair cut and write my vows. I've still got two weeks."

"Any idea what you'll choose for the song? I could help you if you like. The rings and the haircut should take no time at all and as far as writing your vows, with your brain that should take all of five minutes," Morgan responded, taking a sip of his beer.

"No, Morgan, you can't help. The song has to relate to Allie and I and no one else could pick it for us. And my vows will take a lot more than five minutes," Reid enlightened his friend. "I need to tell Allie how I feel from my heart. That's not easy. I discovered that during the proposal."

Morgan didn't respond and Reid could see he was eyeing two women at the next table. One was a tall attractive African American whose black hair ended at the shoulder of her leopard print dress with a ruffle up the side hem. She complimented the dress with knee high brown suede boots. The other looked like she belonged in an Irish pub, dressed in grey slacks and a grey and white sweater with wide horizontal stripes and a black beret perched jauntily atop a mane of flowing red hair. "Now, you see that right there, Reid my man, two fine looking women."

--

Emily got off the ladder after affixing a streamer to the ceiling. Bethany stood barefoot on the countertop of the island and stuck the other end. She jumped down and JJ came behind her with a spray bottle to disinfect the counter. Emily and Bethany stood back and looked at their work. Streamers hung from the far corners of the room meeting in the middle where a crepe paper centerpiece dangled from the ceiling. The dining room table which was laden with gifts had, thanks to Bethany, streamers draped around it. She'd also strung a huge sign with big letters that spelled out CONGRATULATIONS along one wall. "Looks good to me," Emily said.

The bridesmaids had been joined by three techs from the forensic lab at Quantico; Jill Petrie, a perky little brunette with short spiked hair who worked in ballistics, Lana Morales, a chubby Latino with long black hair that she wore in a French braid down her back who worked in the DNA lab, and Sarah Willis, a middle aged woman with long blond hair who worked in trace.

Garcia was surveying everything when the buzzer sounded, "They're here!"

--

"No way Morgan, you are not going to try to pick up one of those women," Reid said.

"Why not Reid. Just because you found a woman doesn't mean some of us aren't still looking," Morgan responded.

"I know that Morgan," Reid replied with frustration. "But the other woman might think that I'm interested. I'm getting married in two weeks."

"Calm down Reid, we'll let them know you're taken, okay." He stood and headed for the table and Reid could see Morgan talking to the two women and indicating him with his hands. The women stood and came over to the table with Morgan. "Reid, these two lovely ladies are Serena and Kathleen." Reid stood and greeted the ladies who looked appreciatively at him before they sat down. Morgan told them that he and Reid were FBI agents which seemed to impress the women.

Kathleen kept looking at Reid which was making him uncomfortable. Morgan had promised to inform them that he was unavailable. So why was this woman looking at him like he was…lunch. Morgan's cell rang. He looked at the call display and said, "Excuse me; I've got to take this." Reid wondered if it was a case and expected his cell to start ringing any second but nothing happened. He looked awkwardly at the women and then at his coke on the table. Morgan finally reappeared, saying, "I have to go. Someone vandalized one of my properties and I need to check it out." Reid rose to accompany him. "No Reid, I have to meet with the police, my insurance agent and everything."

"But Morgan, I came with you, Lloyd and Dylan have my vehicle," Reid reminded him.

"We'd be glad to give you a lift," Kathleen interjected.

"See Reid, no problem," Morgan turned and headed for the door, leaving Reid with the two women.

--

"I don't know why you wouldn't buy that dress," Allie said as she put the key in the door. "I know it's a similar color to the bridesmaids' dresses but that color l…"

"Surprise," Allie heard as she opened the door. The apartment had been decorated with streamers and a large sign that said congratulations. Her bridesmaids and three girls from forensics were smiling at her.

"Well dear," Joan said, "Aren't you going to go in?"

"Mom, did you know about this," Allie asked as she hugged her friends.

"Of course dear, I've had a dress for the wedding for ages."

Allie was led to a chair and gifts were distributed. The first gift Allie opened was a silky purple baby doll set from her mother with a halter neck and beads around the bodice and an accompanying thong. "Mom!" Allie said, surprised at the gift. "Oh my God," she said when opening the next gift, "Egyptian cotton sheets," she squealed at Garcia and Emily who had gone together on the gift. The next gift was from Bethany, a pair of sexy slip on toeless wedge heeled slippers with black beads and faux black fur that was feathery soft. "Alright you guys, I'm sensing a theme to this."

--

"Uh no…uh thanks anyway, I'll find my own way home. Nice meeting you," Reid said as he turned and made his way to the door. He was going to kill Morgan. Outside Clancy's he walked a block, then hailed a cab.

--

Jill's gift contained a selection of bottles, "Soothing bath oils, massage oils," Allie said, reading the labels. She came to the last bottle and her eyes opened wide, "Edible body paint!" The last gift she opened was from Chantal, a baby doll set in black lace. It was completely open below the bodice with a matching thong. It also had a matching garter belt and black lace topped stockings. Allie's eyes widened to their limit.

"Wait till Reid sees you in that," Emily exclaimed!

"Why don't you go try it on," Chantal suggested and the rest of the group screamed agreement to the idea.

Allie ran off to the bedroom and returned a few minutes later in the black ensemble. The wired bodice lifted her breasts accentuating her cleavage. The front was open revealing the thong that, she was pleased to notice, covered her surgical scars. The black lace topped stockings held up by long black garters ended with Allie's feet in the sexy slippers.

"Wow," JJ exclaimed. "You look like some hot woman Allie."

Garcia started to sing, "Ta da da da…ta da da da," the striptease song and the others erupted into laughter which covered the sound of the key in the lock. They jumped when the door suddenly opened and the women and a scantily clad Allie were face to face with a wide eyed, open mouthed, Spencer Reid.


	22. Chapter 22

For a moment there was complete silence

For a moment there was complete silence. Everyone seemed frozen in time as if the master manipulator had pushed a cosmic pause button holding them in place. Reid looked at Allie, dressed in the skimpy lingerie but he could feel the eyes of the other women in the room on him. It was a most uncomfortable feeling. Reid was the first to react. "I…I'm s...sorry," he looked strangely at Allie in the sexy ensemble. "I…d…didn't know that a…anything was…I…I should…uh, go."

"Honey," Allie explained, "The girls were having a lingerie shower for me."

Reid's face was cherry red, redder than Allie could ever remember seeing it and she couldn't judge if it was from embarrassment or anger. "I…better g…go now." He turned quickly back into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

Allie ran to the door. "Where are you going," Emily asked.

"I'm going after him of course, you saw how he looked," Allie replied.

"Dressed like that," Chelsea interjected.

Allie looked down at her attire. "Well, will somebody please go after him?"

"I'll go," Joan said, heading for the door.

"Oh man," Allie said as the door closed behind her mother, "I've never seen him look like that. The look in his eyes, it was like I'd betrayed him somehow." She ran into the bedroom and came out a few minutes later with her clothes on and the black lace and slippers stored back in their boxes.

"I don't know what happened," Garcia said. "Morgan was supposed to keep him occupied.

Joan looked around the parking lot and couldn't see Spencer's SUV. She'd probably missed him, she thought as she went around the back of the building. There sitting on the cold cement steps with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands was Spencer. Joan sat down beside him and tapped his knee, "What's up doc?"

"What was that that I walked in on and why did no one have the courtesy to tell me about it," he asked.

"It was a surprise lingerie shower for Allie," Joan enlightened her future son-in-law. "She got lots of sexy stuff to wear for you and…"

"So I noticed," Reid squeaked before Joan could finish. "You could hardly miss the way she was parading around like that."

"Hey there buddy," Joan's tone changed. "She wasn't doing anything wrong. The girls at Quantico planned this for her and she didn't know anything about it. Chantal asked her to put that little number on and the rest of us egged her on. She didn't think you'd be anywhere near here. Morgan was supposed to be keeping you busy."

"Yeah, well he did a lousy job," Reid remarked derisively.

"Maybe so but that's not Allie's fault. She wanted to come after you but she couldn't considering the way she was dressed."

He put his head in his hands again. "This is a disaster. I'm going to be the laughing stock of Quantico. I thought I'd earned a modicum of respect but that's all down the drain once this gets out."

"Why would it get out?" Joan asked.

"Are you kidding me," he looked at Joan with disbelief. "JJ, Emily and Garcia were there and those three girls from forensics. Once Garcia tells Morgan, that'll give him enough ammunition to make fun of me until I retire. You don't know what the grapevine's like in that place. You and Chelsea were there too. I can hear it now at every family gathering, 'Remember the time Spencer walked in on the lingerie shower', oh yeah; wait till Dylan gets hold of this."

"Spencer, Chelsea and I won't tell a soul if you don't want us to and I'm sure the same goes for the others," Joan attempted to convince the young man. "But if Morgan finds out and pokes fun at you, laugh with him or better yet start spouting some statistic. You're always comfortable doing that. And someday you will look back on this and laugh. We all have moments when we want the ground to open up and swallow us and you know what I've discovered, that they end up being moments that have no importance in the grand scheme of things."

"You know, what happens with Allie and I behind our apartment door is private. It's not anybody else's business what we do in our bedroom. This job, it takes so much but at least that was private but now…now they'll all be wondering if she wore that black get up and what happened when she did," Reid rattled off, barely stopping for breath.

"Please," Joan pleaded, "Don't blame Allie for this. She was almost in tears when you left."

"I'm not blaming Allie. You said she had no idea. I know it's not anybody's fault. The girls were trying to do something nice for her and I could see by the look on her face that she was having fun. Why didn't someone just tell me? I would have stayed away." He sat for a moment looking at the pavement. "I have to talk to her. Do you think you could ask her to come out here?"

Joan nodded and headed back into the building. Reid continued to sit on the steps while he waited for Allie. A few minutes passed and the back door opened and Allie ran out. "Honey, I'm so sorry. I didn't know they were doing this. I would have told them no, if I'd known that you were going to be so upset about it."

"I'm not upset about it." He noticed the skeptical look on her face. "Okay, I was, but not at you. You didn't know about it. It's not so much the shower, it's the humiliation of walking in on…on that," he raised his hands up to the building and their apartment,

--

"What happened to Morgan, I wonder," Emily asked.

Garcia pulled her cell phone out of her huge bag. "I don't know but I'm going to find out and he's a dead man." She pressed speed dial. "It's going to voice mail." She closed the phone.

"Good," Joan spoke up. "I don't think you should say anything to Morgan. Let him think nothing happened. That's what we all should do. That's what I'm doing."

--

"I could go up and tell them all the party's over. They could even take back the gifts if you…"

"No, no, I don't want that. You were having fun. I want you to go back up there and have fun and don't you dare give back the gifts. I'm uh," he looked at her and then down at the concrete, "Kinda looking forward to seeing you in the black again when we're alone."

She smiled and took his hand. "You know what else?" He shook his head. "Garcia and Emily gave us Egyptian cotton sheets." His eyes widened and she nodded squeezing his hand. "It's a good thing you want me to go back because we hadn't gotten to the food yet and you know me and food lately."

"Oh yeah, I'm waiting for the cravings to start," he laughed.

"Okay then," she stood up, "I'm going back in there and I'll meet you tonight in our room wearing the black. We have to do it now before I'm not able to get into stuff like that anymore and totally turn you off."

"Not a chance," Reid replied. "Did you know that during pregnancy levels of the hormones estrogen and progesterone surge increasing the blood flow to the breasts and pelvic area. Biologically speaking, pregnant women are in a nine month state of arousal. I plan to take full advantage!"

He was spouting facts. Sometimes the rest of the world found it tedious and boring but it was music to her ears. She kissed him soundly and hurried back into the apartment building. Tonight couldn't come fast enough!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

--

A pair of leopard print shoes walked quietly down the corridor above the bullpen until their owner stopped and knocked on the door. "Come in," was said curtly from within. Penelope Garcia opened the door. Aaron Hotchner took in her bright orange suit and the turquoise faux flower in her hair. "What is it Garcia," he said from behind his desk.

"Could I have a word with you sir?" Hotch eyed the computer tech suspiciously but pointed to a chair in front of the desk. Garcia closed the door and sat.

"What can I do for you Garcia?"

"Okay sir, I really didn't want to come here but I didn't know what else to do." Hotch looked confused and more than a little suspicious at these words. "It's Reid," she explained. "I'm his best 'whatever' and I'm supposed to plan the bachelor party. I've never been to a bachelor party but I have a pretty good idea what goes on. Reid's not going to want me at his bachelor party and, as much as I love the guy, I would feel out of place. I was wondering if you would consider…"

"What about Morgan? I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"No! I wouldn't ask Derek Morgan to get within ten feet of planning this," Garcia said vehemently. Hotch wondered what had Garcia so upset at Morgan but thought it wiser to keep out of it. "I asked Kevin but his idea was to get a truckload of strippers and spike Reid's drink every five minutes. That's not Reid. Anyway sir, do you think you could… It wouldn't have to be anything grand. I mean, this is Reid. He doesn't want to get drunk and have strippers. There was a little idea I had…"

--

"So, do you know what Garcia's doing for your bachelor party," Evan asked as the two brothers sat in Reid's living room playing a game of chess.

"No, she hasn't mentioned it. Maybe she's forgotten about it completely. That would be fine with me. The rehearsal's tomorrow night and then the dinner. That's more important," Reid told his brother as he moved his knight, "Check."

"Can I come," the boy asked as he made his move.

"To the rehearsal dinner, of course," Reid replied as he studied Evan's move. His brother was definitely improving. "You're family and part of the wedding, after all."

"No, not the rehearsal dinner, the bachelor party," Evan clarified for his brother.

"Oh well, like I said, I don't know if there is one but if there is, I don't know if it would be appropriate for you." Reid wasn't sure what, if anything, was planned. He was sure Janice wouldn't want Evan there if there was excessive drinking and, God forbid, a stripper.

"I want to be there. It's your special night, your last night as a free man. Bethany's spending the night with the other girls at Emily's," Evan pleaded. "I'll be the only one left out."

"I'd love for you to be there bud, but it's up to your mom," Reid replied. "Checkmate."

--

It seemed to take forever for the bridesmaids to make their way down the aisle. One by one, they started slowly down the carpeted passage beginning with Bethany, then JJ, Emily and Chantal before Chelsea, the matron of honor and finally getting to Allie, standing in the doorway on Lloyd's arm. Reid felt butterflies seeing her walk down the aisle in her denim skirt and jacket. How would he feel in two days when the pews actually held guests and Allie wore her white dress. The minister briefly went through the ceremony and the processional at the conclusion. To Reid it all seemed like a piece of cake. Why did he think it wouldn't be that easy in two days time?

Emily had arranged for a room at the back of Eve's, usually used to host large gatherings, for the rehearsal dinner. As well as the wedding party, Allie's two sets of grandparents attended along with Chelsea's and Chantal's husbands. Baby Reid had been left home in Lancaster with grandparents. Reid had never met Joan's parents and judged Sean Quinn to be a man in his seventies. He was moderately stout with a fringe of stubborn grey hair that extended from his ears around the back of his head. He smiled warmly and took Reid's hand in both of his and shook it firmly. "Joan has told us a lot about you," he said. "She thinks the world of you."

"I, uh…I'm pretty fond of her too," Reid replied. Sean introduced him to Joan's mother Mavis, an older, silvery grey haired, version of Joan. She had an ever ready smile that went all the way to her twinkling eyes, reminding him of Allie. She told him how glad she was to meet the man that had made Allie so happy. "She makes me happier than I ever thought I could be," Reid responded.

"We understand there's going to be a second great grandchild in our future soon. Congratulations," Sean said.

"Thank you, we're both looking forward to it," Reid told them.

"Spencer and Reid," Sean remarked. "Both Scot names, your ancestors and mine hail from the same part of the world, I guess."

Reid was taken aback. "I don't know," he said. He'd never looked up his family lineage. His parents were both only children and he'd always felt alone in the world, without a strong sense of family. But that wasn't true anymore. There was Allie and the child they were having might one day want to know about it's ancestry, Evan too for that matter. He'd make a point of looking into it when things settled down.

The food was excellent and when the meal concluded, Joan started snapping pictures with her digital camera which brought out cameras from many of the dinner participants. Reid felt totally out of his element as he and Allie were continually asked to pose and smile. Photographs had never been part of his life. His mother, in one of her frenzied episodes when he was a child, had destroyed all the photographs claiming the people in the pictures were watching her. Gone were any photographic reminders of his milestones as a child. There had been no graduation photos in cap and gown. His mother probably would have destroyed them. There had been no one to take pictures for and share them with. But that was in the past, he told himself, he was surrounded by family now and families took pictures. He swore to himself that when their baby came, he would take lots of pictures.

After everyone was satisfied they'd taken enough photographs, Allie's grandfather, Sean ordered a round of drinks for everyone with the exception of the minors who got soda. Sean insisted that he and Spencer must have a drink of Irish whiskey together. He told the waitress to make it a double to which Reid shook his head but to no avail.

Once everyone had their drinks Sean offered an Irish toast for his dear granddaughter Allie and Spencer. "May you be blessed with the strength of heaven – The light of the sun and the radiance of the moon – The splendor of fire – The speed of lightning – The swiftness of wind – The depth of the sea – The stability of the earth and the firmness of rock." He lifted his glass and clinked Reid's, "Slainte," he said. "That's Irish for to your health," he explained to Spencer. Reid politely took a sip of his drink. "Come on," Sean slapped him playfully on the back, "Drink up."

"Granddad," Dylan hollered from down the table, "It's tomorrow we're supposed to be getting him drunk at the bachelor party, not tonight."

"Spencer said he didn't think there was one," Evan piped up as Reid eyes shot daggers at his brother.

"Well, sure there's one sweet thing." Garcia said. "You didn't think we'd let you get married without a bachelor party did you?"

Reid looked at Garcia who grinned slyly. He looked at Morgan who looked clueless. He looked at Hotch who smiled. Hotch never smiled Reid thought and downed his drink.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

--

Garcia surveyed the hospitality suite at the Ambassador Hotel. Everything appeared to be in order. The bar was well stocked. She'd even added some Irish whiskey in case Allie's grandfather showed up. She had bowls full of snacks. There was lots of beer and soda in the fridge along with trays of meats, cheeses and hors d'oeuvres. Pizzas were ordered to come around 11pm. A stack of DVDs, guy stuff, Garcia thought, looking at the cases sat next to the plasma screen TV. Decks of cards and chips sat on the table. There was a firm knock on the door which she opened to reveal Hotch standing there. "Is everything ready," he asked?

"Yeah, I think so but hey, you've been to these things before, you look around and tell me?"

Hotch gave the room a swift but thorough appraisal. "There's nothing too raunchy in those DVDs is there? I told Evan's mother it would be fairly tame and that I would watch out for him if she let him come. He really wants to be here for Reid and I think Reid would like to have him here."

"No, it's mostly action stuff, you know, guy movies. There's no porn there if that's what you're asking," Garcia replied.

"No stripping Garcia. I promised Janice Reid there was no stripping," Hotch said sternly.

"Yes sir," the computer tech responded, "No stripping."

--

"Are you excited," Evan asked when he and his brother were in the back of a cab heading for the Ambassador Hotel.

"I'm excited about getting married tomorrow," Reid replied.

"I know that, "Evan said, "I mean about tonight."

"You know, I've never been much of a party animal. I'm not a big drinker despite what Allie's grandfather might think."

"Well, I'm excited," his brother replied as they neared their destination. Reid reached into his pocket to pay the driver when Evan said, "No, that's okay, I got it." Reid watched his little brother pay the man.

"You didn't have to do that," Reid told him.

"I know. I wanted to. You're the guest of honor and you shouldn't have to pay for the ride. I've got money to get us home too. So, I'll take care of you no matter how much you have to drink." The boy looked pleased at the prospect of looking after his brother.

Upon entering the hotel, Evan looked around the expensive looking lobby and said, "Hey look, it's even on a sign." Evan pointed to a sign that listed the location of special events, meetings and banquets. "Spencer Reid, Room 215. Now that's neat."

As they entered the elevator car Reid was thinking he wasn't sure how neat it was. Like he'd told Evan, he wasn't a partier and he didn't want to waste everybody's time that could be better spent elsewhere. Not that there would be many people there anyway, he thought.

Garcia had told him she wouldn't be there and that Hotch was in charge. She'd left him with orders to have fun. Evan knocked on the door which was opened moments later by Morgan who looked back into the room and yelled, "He's here." Reid found himself being pulled unceremoniously into the room with Evan following. He was amazed at what he saw. It was a large room with couches and love seats and a few occasional chairs, a full kitchenette and a large table surrounded by chairs. There was a large plasma screen TV on the wall.

What surprised him most, however, was that the room was full. Hotch, Morgan, Rossi, Anderson and Lynch were there from the BAU. Lloyd and Dylan were there but so were Mike, Charlie and Sean. Chantal's husband Mark and Craig Ross who he'd met at Allie's reunion were also present but standing near the back of the group was his friend Ethan from New Orleans.

"I didn't expect…" Reid said.

"I know," Morgan said putting his arm around his friend, "That so many of us liked ya!"

"This is really nice," he said looking around the room.

"What would you like to drink Reid," Rossi asked.

"I'll have," he paused, "What have we got?"

"We've got everything. Garcia even got some Irish whiskey for Sean," Morgan replied.

"I'll just have a beer," he said as he came further into the room. He now noticed there was music playing and that bowls of snack food sat throughout the room. He was in the midst of catching up with Ethan when they heard a knock on the door.

Morgan went to answer it and the people in the room heard a man ask if this was the party for Spencer Reid. "Yeah," Morgan said, "Do you know Reid?" Hotch's ears perked up wondering if someone was trying to crash the party. He walked over to the door to see three men he'd never seen before standing in the hallway. They were all tall well built and nicely dressed. They weren't from the bureau and he didn't remember their faces from the reunion in Lancaster and obviously Morgan didn't either.

"Is there some problem," Hotch asked.

"No, we didn't think so," one of the men said. "We just came to wish Spencer the best."

"Do you know him," Hotch asked like Morgan had done.

"Of course we know him," another of the men said. "If you don't believe us, ask him to come to the door."

Hotch and Morgan both looked suspiciously at the men, wondering if they had something to do with someone Reid had put away and meant him some harm. "Morgan, go get Reid," Hotch said keeping an eye on the men.

Morgan approached Reid and spoke to him for a moment and returned to Hotch with Reid following. "Hotch," Reid looked confused at the suspicion on Hotch's face.

"These three gentlemen say they know you," Hotch motioned toward the door. Reid looked into the hallway and his eyes widened while a huge smile broke out on his face. "Oh my God, what are you guys doing here?"

"We're trying to get into your bachelor party, but you appear to have tighter security than Fort Knox," Grant Heeley said jokingly.

Hotch and Morgan backed off, obviously Reid knew these men. When he'd closed the door behind them, Reid said, "SSAs Aaron Hotchner and Derek Morgan," and then pointed to the new arrivals, " Constables Brian Jacoby, Grant Heeley and Blair Praznik of the Lake Louise detachment of the RCMP."

"Sorry about that," Hotch said, "We didn't know who you were and were concerned you might be…"

"Someone who Spencer pissed off wanting revenge," Brian Jacoby finished. "Somehow I can see that happening."

"What are you guys doing here," Reid asked again?

"A lovely lady named Allie invited us to your wedding since you were in Lake Louise when you got engaged, she thought it would be neat if we came to the wedding," Blair Praznik responded.

"We plan to see the sights and see you get hitched," Grant added.

Rossi came over, "I couldn't help overhearing. You were Reid's partners on his white water rafting adventure," he stuck out his hand, "David Rossi."

Blair was the first to shake Rossi's hand, "Are you all profilers as well?" The three men nodded. "I found it really interesting how much Spencer could tell us about the suspect. There aren't any courses up in Canada, I checked after you left Spencer."

"I'm sure the FBI would welcome someone from the RCMP in the course," Hotch said. "I could check into it and put in a good word for you if you're serious about it."

"Really," Praznik's eyes lit up. "That would be great," he said as the three came in to join the party.

--

Morgan had found a football game on the big screen and the men switched between keeping track of the football game and the poker game that were going on at the same time. Snippets of conversations could be heard throughout the room.

"Lila Archer, really…"

"We call it the Reid effect…"

"We're careening down the side of a mountain at twice the speed limit and he says faster Brian…"

"And he's gonna fake out this deranged psycho with a magic trick…"

"So we named the baby after him…"

"I've always wondered what he carries in that thing…"

"Reid and Hotch were being held hostage in this ER…"

They were in the last hand of a very intense game of poker. It had started with ten players but was down to Reid and Hotch. One had the ultimate poker face, the other the ability to count cards. Reid threw in his chips to see Hotch's hand. Hotch turned over three Jacks, a king and a seven. Reid smiled and turned over three deuces and two aces just as there was another knock on the door. Hotch looked at his watch, it was too early for the pizzas. Morgan headed for the door. They could hear a woman's voice, "Singing telegram for Spencer Reid."

She strode into the room past a rather stunned Morgan. She was very made up and had a puffy hairstyle and beauty mark reminiscent of Marilyn Monroe. She wore a shiny black track suit that said DC Special Delivery in glittery silver lettering. "Who's Spencer Reid," she said in a sexy voice. Everyone pointed to Reid who looked rather embarrassed. The hairs on Hotch's neck were standing at attention. "I have a singing telegram for you." She stood before him and recited in a sultry voice.

There's just a few more hours

That's all you've got

A few more hours

Before you tie the knot

She suddenly dropped her jacket and with one pull and a Velcro snap, the pants were thrown to the side. She was dressed in a white halter dress like Marilyn Monroe had worn in Seven Year Itch, except much shorter. She began to sing in a sexy voice at a very slow tempo.

You're getting married in the mornin'

Ding dong! The bells are gonna chime.

Open that bottle

No time to dawdle

Must get you to the church on time.

She passed Reid his fourth beer.

You gotta be there in the mornin'

Spruced up and lookin' in your prime

Girls want to kiss you

(she blew a kiss)

To show how much they'll miss you

Must get you to the church on time

She moved up close and bent over in front of him giving him full view of her cleavage. She shook her finger at him like he was a naughty boy. Evan's eyes were as big as saucers.

If you're dancin'

We'll roll up the floor.

If you're whistlin'

We'll whewt you out the door.

She sat on his knee and put her finger under his chin and tilted his head up to look at her.

Coz you're getting married in the mornin'

Ding dong! The bells are gonna chime.

We'll kick up a rumpus

But won't lose that compass

To get you to the church

Get you to the church

Somehow, we'll get you to the church on time.

"You're cute," she said at the conclusion of her song. "Are you sure you have to get married?" Reid nodded and her face took on an exaggerated pout. She collected her things and gave the men in the room a sexy wave and blew another kiss at Reid. "Bye," she said in her sultry voice and she was gone.

Reid was very red in the face and thought maybe the cold beer would cool him down as he suddenly guzzled the drink. Hotch looked at Evan, "Uh, Evan."

"Never saw a thing Hotch," the boy said.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

--

The sun rose slowly, as it was wont to do these days. Of course, Allie knew it wasn't any slower than usual; the days were just getting shorter. She opened the door to Emily's balcony and stepped out into the early morning clad in her blue silk robe and slippers. The air had the chill of most fall mornings, a reminder, as if anyone needed it, that winter was on the way. The city was quiet at this early hour. Soon it would be bustling with activity but, at the moment, most of the city still slept, lost in their dreams. Allie Graham was lost in a dream but she was very much awake. Today was her wedding day. She was marrying Spencer Reid and it was a dream come true.

It had been only a dream all those many months ago when her heart would flutter at the sight of him, and still did. He'd smile and she'd look in those eyes, eyes you could get lost in. He'd been so shy; she knew she'd have to make the first move and it took all the courage she had to call and ask him out. She looked at the ring on her finger, a symbol of the love they shared. By tonight another ring would join it, a much more important one. Allie ran her hands over her abdomen as if attempting to connect with the child that grew there. She would encourage this child to follow its dreams. Look what happened when you did. Sometimes they came true.

Emily entered the bedroom and spotted Allie on the balcony. She saw the bride look at her ring, then rest her hands on her abdomen. She silently prayed that everything went alright with Allie and Reid's baby. There had been no problems so far and she hoped it continued that way. "You're up early," she said, moving toward the balcony.

"I couldn't sleep," Allie replied. "Who could sleep," she spread her arms wide toward the heavens, "On such a glorious day!"

--

Spencer Reid slept like the dead. Evan had been up for an hour already but Spencer showed no signs of coming out of his slumber. It had been very late when they'd gotten in from the bachelor party. Spencer had gone straight to bed. Evan had called his mother when he'd gotten up to let her know that the bachelor party had gone well. He'd told her about Spencer's friend, Ethan, coming from New Orleans and three cops coming all the way from Canada. He'd told her about the football game, the poker game and the movies. He even told her how much Spencer had to drink. The only thing he didn't tell her was about the singing telegram and he didn't consider it a lie, just a teeny omission.

Evan finally decided it was time for his brother to get up. He needed to see if Spencer was hung over. He found the thought kind of funny as he called his brother's name. There was no response so he called a little louder, putting his hand on Spencer's shoulder and shaking it. One brown eye opened, "What," he asked, the word muffled by the pillow.

"I think it's time for you to get up," his brother stated.

"What time is it," Reid asked, his head still in the pillow.

"Ten o'clock, don't forget you're getting married today," Evan reminded him.

Reid's eyes opened wide, "Oh yeah." He sat up slowly, shaking his head and looking at Evan who appeared blurry.

Evan laughed. "I made coffee," he said as he left the room. He added in a sing song voice, "I think you're gonna need it!"

--

Emily brewed a pot of tea. Allie had told her about her stomach's recent aversion to the smell of coffee. Emily longed for a cup, maybe she'd been hanging around Reid too long, and promised herself she'd get one later. They heard footsteps on the stairs and Bethany came into the room in her terrycloth robe and slippers. "Good morning Bethany," Emily said, holding up the beautiful white bone china teapot with gold trim, "Tea," she asked. Bethany nodded and Emily ignored the mug tree and turned to the cupboard to find another china mug and poured tea into it, passing the cream and sugar Bethany's way. Bethany eyed the tree, then the cup, "I know," Emily replied, noticing the look, "My mother's always insisted you can't drink tea out of ordinary crockery. It has to be a china cup. I guess it's one of those things from my childhood that's stuck with me."

The sound of another pair of footsteps heralded the arrival of Penelope Garcia, whose hair appeared to be going in a dozen different directions. She wore a baggy pair of pale blue flannel pajamas with butterflies on them. They all said good morning. "Hi," she said. "Has anybody heard from the guys? How did the party go? Did they have fun? Did my sweet boy get drunk?"

--

"I was not drunk," Reid insisted, sipping on his coffee, realizing for the first time how much he missed it in the mornings. Perhaps Allie's aversion to it wouldn't last the whole nine months.

"Define drunk," Evan said, sitting on the stool looking at his brother who, he had to admit, looked like hell. "Okay, you weren't staggering around slurring your words." Reid looked relieved to hear this. "But," Reid squinted at whatever was coming next. "You did babble all the way home about your latest reading project."

"I wasn't babbling," Reid said, trying for the life of him to think what his latest reading project was, he had and eidetic memory for God's sake. "Maybe it was just over your head and you didn't understand it." He was sure that was the answer.

"Diaper rash," Evan responded. "That's what you babbled about all the way home." Oh dear, Reid thought, he had been reading child care books. He wanted to be a good father, after all. "Then you couldn't get the key in the lock. After three tries, I had to do it. You did seem to think it was really funny though. Face it big brother, you were drunk!"

--

"Well, what's on the agenda for this morning," JJ asked?

"We have to get most things accomplished this morning because Emily's friend Danielle is coming at noon to do all our hair. She's going to put my veil on and secure it with the flowers and put the flowers in everyone else's hair. The florist is delivering the flowers for our hair here and the bouquets and boutonnières to the church along with the flowers for the altar. Dad, Dylan and Mike are setting them up," Allie told everyone.

The photographer wants to get some pictures of us in the bride's room getting ready," Chelsea said.

"Seven of us have to have showers before then; we better get moving," Emily announced as she headed for the stairs. The doorbell rang and she turned around to answer it. Joan Graham stood at the door with two trays of coffee.

"I thought you might like some coffee. I knew you couldn't make any because of Allie," she handed Emily one of the trays.

"Joan, I love you," Emily said as she took one of the coffees and took a sip, savoring the rich liquid. JJ, Garcia and Chantal came forward as well. "I was just heading for a shower," Emily told Joan, "because we've got a lot to do today."

--

"There's not really that much to do. I'll take a long shower and that will wake me up completely. The wedding's not until four so we've got lots of time," Reid said.

"How about a game of chess," Evan suggested.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

--

Reid moved his knight and Evan responded with, "What did you do that for. That was a bonehead move. You left your king wide open!"

"Huh, what," Reid replied absently.

"Oh brother," Evan raised his eyes heavenward. "Hello, earth to Spencer, you're either not concentrating, or worse yet, you're still drunk!"

"No, I'm not," Reid came back indignantly.

"Well, look at the move you just made. I know you're not being nice and letting me win. You never do that. Not that you're not nice, I didn't mean that but…"

"I know what you mean." Reid cut him off, looking at the move he'd just made. Evan was right, there was his king, wide open, just waiting for Evan to swoop in and take it. He hadn't made a move that dumb since he was five and his dad was teaching him to play. He hadn't thought of that in years. Why would he be thinking of that now? Probably because it was his wedding day and family, even one like his, wasn't far from your mind at a time like this.

"You okay," he heard from across the table.

"Yeah, just thinking of something from a long time ago. Well, aren't you moving," he asked?

Evan looked at his brother, sighed heavily and moved his bishop, "Check."

--

"Okay everybody," Garcia said excitedly, "I have to get my hair done first."

"And why do you have to be first," Emily wanted to know.

"Because, I have to go be with my boy. I am the best woman," she turned to the bride, "No offence Allie."

"None taken, you're right, you have to get done so you can be with Spencer," Allie replied as the doorbell rang heralding the arrival of the hairdresser.

--

Reid pulled a cardboard box out of the storage closet. It had never been unpacked when he moved in here. It had never been opened since he packed up the house when he was eighteen. He ripped the tape. The box contained some old rare books, a lace tablecloth that looked a century old and was yellowed from sitting so long unprotected, a rosary that had belonged to his mother's grandmother and some very old jewelry. He wondered if he should give the pieces to Allie. On the bottom of the box he found what he was looking for. It had been stored in an old cedar trunk and his mother must have forgotten it was there when she went through one of her destructive binges.

He ran his fingers around the ornate gold frame as he looked at the picture it housed. His mother was smiling into the camera; her long blonde hair gleamed in the sun. She had red and white tea roses in her hair and wore a long white dress with a high neckline of lace and an empire waist with a floor length skirt that ended in a large ruffle. The sleeves were see through and poofy with ruffles at the wrists. She held a bouquet of red roses. Beside her with his arm around her was his dad. He looked so happy in his grey suit with a rose in his lapel.

What had gone so wrong from this happy day? He guessed life had reared its ugly head. The life that you didn't pose for and capture in pictures. His parents had let illness, insecurity and weakness beat them down. He wouldn't allow that. He was going to do whatever it took to make his marriage work. He would be there for Allie and their child during the times you didn't record in photographs. He ran his fingers over the picture one last time and put it back in the box. He looked at his watch. He was getting married in a couple of hours. He'd better get a move on.

--

William Reid sat on his bunk absently staring into space. Today was the day Spencer was getting married. He wondered if the wedding had taken place yet. He pulled out the pictures he hid under his mattress and looked at his sons, imagining them in their tuxedos. They were both such handsome boys. His eyes filled with tears which he quickly held in check. You couldn't cry here. Showing that kind of weakness was suicide.

--

Reid came out of the bedroom dressed in his usual cords and jacket. His and Evan's tuxedos were under plastic on hangers in the hall closet. He picked up the box on the hall table and opened it, checking to make sure the rings were there. "They haven't moved since you last checked them ten minutes ago," Evan said from the living room. Reid sat at the island and pulled some papers out of his inside pocket. "You've got an eidetic memory; you won't forget your vows. Relax already!"

"That's easy for you to say, you're not the one getting married. Allie offered twice to have a small intimate wedding and what do I say," he looked at his brother. "I say, hell no, I don't mind having a big wedding. Am I nuts!" He folded the papers and put them back in his pocket and went to check the ring box one more time.

The downstairs buzzer sounded. "Yeah," Evan said into the microphone.

"Hey sweet boy, the best woman has arrived," came through the speaker.

"Hi Garcia, come on up." Evan pressed the button unlocking the door downstairs. "Maybe she can calm you down," he said to his brother.

"I'm calm," Reid said as he paced the floor.

The doorbell rang and Evan yanked the door open pulling a stunned Garcia into the room. "Thank God you're here, he's really nervous."

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Garcia said.

"Garcia, he checks the ring box every five minutes and," he paused for effect, "I beat him at chess."

"Ooh, that's not good is it," she said, going into the living room.

Reid looked up when Garcia entered. She'd taken more than the usual care with her makeup, highlighting her lovely eyes behind blue eyeglass frames. Her hair was done in a stylish updo with flirty tendrils falling around her face, giving the impression of playful elegance. Whoever had done her hair had captured her personality. "Garcia, you're beautiful," Reid exclaimed as his friend entered the room.

"Why thank you. You look pretty handsome yourself sweetcheeks. What's this I hear about you being nervous," she asked.

"I'm not nervous Garcia," he said, beginning to pace again. Then he stopped, adding, "I'm terrified."

"Of what, getting married to Allie," she prodded.

"No, the "being married" part I'm totally fine with. It's the actual wedding part and all those people. What if they think I'm a jackass?"

"Nobody will think you're a jackass. Everybody who gets married is afraid they'll screw up but in the end it doesn't matter does it, if at the end of it all you're husband and wife," Garcia told him.

"You're right, thanks Garcia."

"You're welcome, well, should we go get you married?"


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

--

St. Andrews Cathedral was a formidable grey stone structure. It was not a huge church, not in the least, but it was an imposing edifice that had graced this neighborhood for over two hundred years. The grey brick had withstood the test of time and was a solid rock to those who worshipped there. The sturdy old pews were made of dark stained wood, chipped in many places. The dark burgundy carpet that led to the altar had been heavily traveled. A cross at the back of the altar depicted the crucifixion. It had stood steadfastly behind many brides and grooms as they became joined as one. It had presided over the baptisms and marriages of their children and the baptisms of their grandchildren until lastly it celebrated their journey to their final home. Today it would witness the joining of Spencer Reid and Allie Graham in holy matrimony.

Reid stared into the cathedral. Sunbeams danced through the colorful stain glass windows while bows and ribbons with large white stargazer lilies adorning the side of the pews, further brightened the room. The front of the church was flanked by two tall urns that resembled columns containing huge arrangements of white gladiolas, stargazer lilies and carnations interspersed with blue tiger lilies and hydrangeas. The altar contained a cascading arrangement of similar flowers as well as a nine candle candelabra with similar but much smaller flower arrangements on each end. The candles were, as yet, unlit. "It's beautiful," he whispered to Garcia and Evan as he headed for the groom's room to get changed.

"I think I'll go to the bride's room," Garcia said. "I'll see you shortly."

"Garcia," Reid asked, "Is she…is she here yet?"

"I don't know, but I'll let you know when I see you. Now, you go get ready. I've got the rings so don't fret."

Reid and Evan entered the old room and quickly changed into their tuxedos and shiny black shoes. They were fumbling with their bow ties when they heard a knock on the door. "Come in," Reid replied.

The door opened and Dylan stuck his head in. "Hey, you clean up pretty good Spencer."

"Uh, thanks Dylan, you too. Is Allie here yet," Reid asked.

"Oh yeah, she's trying to get herself all beautiful for you," Allie's brother replied with a laugh.

"Is she okay," Reid inquired.

"Sure," Dylan responded, "Why wouldn't she be?"

"Well she's had some trouble with morning sickness and stress can aggravate that and well a wedding can be stressful and with the surging hormones, I know she was afraid that…"

"Yeah, well she looked okay to me," Dylan cut in. "It'd take more than being knocked up to keep my sister down. Anyway, the other two guys are here and people are arriving so if you're ready Evan, we should go be ushers." Evan nodded saying he'd be right out.

Reid helped Evan fix his bow tie and the teen looked at himself in the full length mirror. "Oh man, you really owe me big for this."

"I'll do the same for you someday," Reid replied.

"Okay, I…uh…I guess I'll see you later at the altar," the boy told his brother.

"Uh huh," Reid nodded his head.

Evan opened the door, then closed it again and turned back into the room. He threw himself at his brother and said tearfully, "You know I love you, right?" Reid nodded into his brother's shoulder. "You know I love Allie, right?" Reid nodded again. "And you know I'm happy for you, right?"

"Yeah, I know," Reid choked out.

"You know I wouldn't get into this get up for anybody but you, right?" He laughed tearfully as he gave his brother a tight hug. "Okay then, I better go out there and turn on the Reid charm." He smiled and opened the door; organ music floated on the air from the cathedral. Evan exited the room, closing the door behind him.

The silence was deafening as Reid looked at himself in the mirror. The black tuxedo pants and jacket featuring a notched lapel were complimented with a one quarter inch pleated white shirt with a wing tip collar and French cuffs. A vest, bow tie and handkerchief to match the bridesmaids' dresses contrasted with the black and white. His hair had been trimmed, but not too much, just enough to look neat.

"Kind of quiet in here." He hadn't heard the door open and he turned to see Garcia standing in the doorway. "Wow sweetcheeks, you look amazing!"

Reid's eyes had widened at the sight of Garcia. She wore a shirt that identically matched the men's as well as a vest and bow tie. Instead of pants, she wore a black chiffon skirt, gathered at the front of the waist so it fell in soft pleats to her mid shin and then tapered to floor length at the sides and back. She wore black hose and stylish black high heeled shoes. "Oh my God, Garcia, you look fantastic," he squeaked.

"I'm glad you approve. I told you to trust me. Now," she took both his hands in hers, "Are you ready to go out there and get married?"

"Um hmm," Reid nodded.

Allie stared at her reflection in the full length mirror. "Honey, you look beautiful," Joan said. Joan wore a floor length suit of pale yellow taffeta with a belt tied around the hip length jacket.

"Oh mom, do you really think so? Do you think Spencer will like it?"

"Allie, Spencer wouldn't care if you were in a tee shirt and blue jeans," she replied as a knock came on the door. JJ answered it to find Lloyd standing there.

"How are we doing? The church is just about full. Garcia's lighting the candles," he said as he entered the room. "They're ready to take Mom and Dad and Sean and Mavis in and then it'll be time for you Joan."

"Did the guys seat everyone evenly on both sides of the church," Allie asked.

"Oh my little princess," tears filled his eyes as he noticed his daughter for the first time. "You look so beautiful." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a white handkerchief with lace trim. "Your grandma asked me to give this to you. She said if she knows you, you'll need it. She said it could be something old or something borrowed."

"Thank you Dad. Don't you dare make me cry and mess up my makeup before Spencer even sees me," the bride admonished.

"I'll try sweetheart, I'll try."

Reverend Pinsent knocked on the door of the groom's room and it was opened by Garcia. "We're almost ready," he said. "They just sat the bride's grandparents and they'll be sitting her mother momentarily so if you'll follow me." Reid and Garcia followed Reverend Pinsent, dressed in his ceremonial robe until they stopped at the entry to the cathedral. Reid was stunned momentarily by all the people. They watched as Dylan led his mother down the aisle. He then walked to the back of the church where Hotch and Morgan had just closed the doors.

Reverend Pinsent nodded for Reid and Garcia to follow him to the front of the church. Once they had taken their places, Hotch, Morgan, Dylan and Evan walked to the front of the church to line up beside Garcia. The tempo of the organ changed as the church doors opened.


	28. Chapter 28

All eyes turned to the back of the church as the congregation rose to its feet. Evan's eyes grew huge and he drew in a sharp breath quietly saying, "Oh wow," as Bethany began her walk down the aisle. Her gown, a strapless royal blue chiffon, featured an empire waist and, like Garcia's skirt, fell from gathers into soft front pleats that ended mid shin and tapered to floor length at the sides and back. Bethany's blond hair had been French braided and fell down her back. She wore white stephanotis blossoms in her hair at the top of her braid and carried a bouquet of white stargazer lilies and stephanotis. The girl smiled broadly and Evan's heart began to pound in his chest when he saw how beautiful she was.

JJ came next in a gown identical to Bethany's, her hair pulled back into a tight chignon at the nape of her neck. The top of her chignon was also adorned with stephanotis. She winked at Reid as she took her place beside Bethany. Emily followed JJ, her hair done in a back roll that was outlined with stephanotis blossoms. Chantal was the fourth bridesmaid to walk down the aisle, her blond hair swept to one side in a curly pony tail wrapped in a garland of the white blossoms. Lastly Chelsea entered the church. The soft pleats of the gown did an excellent job of disguising her condition while the royal blue was a perfect compliment to her auburn locks. Allie's sister wore the tiny flowers like a burette near her ear befitting her shorter hairstyle. She smiled at Spencer as she finally came to stand next to Chantal.

Hotch's eyes gleamed and a smile as huge as anyone had seen lit up his face as Jack came slowly down the aisle in a miniature version of the men's tuxedos balancing the tiny cushion that held the rings. He looked to be concentrating very carefully on his task until he got near the altar where he ran the last few feet to his Dad. The congregation chuckled endearingly at the child.

Reid looked up after watching Jack run to his father and there she was, standing in the doorway on Lloyd's arm while the organ music heralded her presence. Spencer Reid forgot how to breathe momentarily as she walked down the aisle with her father. She seemed to float in a strapless gown of white netting over taffeta. The tight fitting bodice flared to a full skirt and train. The bottom third of the skirt and the train were embroidered in silver flowers. Allie's hair had been swept back from her face and her veil secured with a band of white stephanotis. Reid felt his knees tremble and his heart beat so loudly, he was sure the whole congregation could hear it. She was so beautiful. He could hardly believe this exquisite woman was his bride.

Allie smiled her brightest smile as she approached him. He thought she would never get there and suddenly she was there in front of him. The rest of the congregation seemed nonexistent. He heard nothing and saw nothing but Allie. There was only the two of them. He finally forced himself to focus when he realized the reverend was speaking, "…Or forever hold your peace." Reid held his breath for an insane moment thinking someone would stand up and, for some unknown reason, destroy the most important moment of his life but there was only silence and then the minister continued. "Who gives this woman in marriage?"

Lloyd answered, "I do," taking Allie's hand and putting it in Spencer's, he softly kissed his daughter's cheek and turned to join Joan in the congregation.

Allie handed her bouquet of white orchids, roses and stephanotis to Chelsea, took both of Reid's hands in hers and squeezed as Reverend Pinsent began, "Reading from Genesis chapter two, Therefore a man shall leave his father and mother and shall cleave unto his wife: and they shall be one flesh." He turned to Reid, "Spencer, do you take Allie to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor and cherish till death do you part?"

Reid squeezed Allie's hands. "I do," he said clearly.

The minister turned to Allie. "Do you Allie take Spencer to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor and cherish till death do you part?"

Allie looked in Spencer's eyes. "Do I ever! I mean I do, I do!"

"When we talked about scripture," Reverend Pinsent told the congregation, "The couple each had differing ideas and decided to go with them both. They both chose to share their own scripture. Spencer chose Corinthians 13."

Reid started to recite the scripture. "If I speak in the tongues of mortals and of angels, but do not have love, I am a noisy gong or a clanging cymbal. And if I have prophetic powers and understand all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have all faith, so as to remove mountains, but do not have love, I am nothing. If I give away all my possessions, and if I hand over my body so that I may boast, but do not have love, I gain nothing. Love is patient; love is kind; love is not envious or boastful or arrogant or rude. It does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice in wrongdoing but rejoices in the truth. It bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never ends. But as for prophecies, they will come to an end; as for tongues, they will cease; as for knowledge, it will come to an end. For we know only in part, and we prophecy only in part; but when the complete comes, the partial will come to an end. For now we see in a mirror, dimly, but then we will see face to face. Now I know only in part; then I will know fully, even as I have been fully known. And now faith, hope and love abide, these three; and the greatest of these is love."

Reverend Pinsent spoke again, "Allie chose the words of Ruth," He turned to Allie.

Allie squeezed Reid's hands tightly and gazed at him through watery eyes, "And Ruth said, Intreat me not to leave thee, or to return from following after thee: for whither thou goest, I will go; and where thou lodgest, I will lodge; thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God: Where thou diest will I die, and there will I be buried: the Lord do so to me, and more also, if ought but death part thee and me."

Reverend Pinsent continued when Allie had finished. "The couple has written their own vows to one another and I'll ask them to share them now. Spencer," he said, turning to Reid.

"Allie, you know I have a high IQ and an eidetic memory and a lot of people think I know a lot of things but the most important things in my life, I didn't learn from books and professors. The most important things I learned from you. You taught me to show my love and to allow myself to be loved. You taught me to believe that finally someone will stand beside me when the going gets rough. You taught me the importance of the steadfast love of family. You taught me to delight in simple pleasures that have nothing to do with my mind. So, I promise to put what you taught me into practice to make our marriage and our family strong. I promise to always respect you as the strong, capable and independent woman you are. I promise to love you always with my heart, my body, my soul, my very life." Reid lifted his hands to wipe the tears from Allie's face and then his own.

Reverend Pinsent turned to the bride, "Allie."

"Spencer," tears started to stream down Allies face. "Oh boy, I knew this would happen." Spencer wiped her tears with his long fingers and Allie nodded she was okay. "The first time I saw you I noticed your smile and those breathtaking eyes that are the windows to your beautiful soul. I never believed in love at first sight but whatever I felt was something powerful. When I got to know you, I wanted to mend all the hurt you've suffered and prevent you from ever being hurt again but I can't do that. It's not within my power. I can only do what's in my power. So, I promise to be a listening ear whether it's hearing you rant over the inhumane things you see everyday or some facts you feel the need to spout. I promise to be a shoulder to cry on and arms to hold you. I promise to stand by you no matter what…no matter what…you got that. I promise to get you to enjoy life more, to do simple things for the sheer joy of it. I give you all of me, my body, my heart, my soul because I know they will always be safe with you."

Reverend Pinsent began, "The wedding ring is a symbol of eternity." Hotch urged Jack forward. "It is an outward sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two hearts in endless love. And now as a token of your love and your deep desire to be forever united in heart and soul, you Spencer, may place the ring on the finger of your bride."

Reid bent down to retrieve the ring from the ribbons that held it to the cushion and took Allie's hand in his and slid the ring on her finger, "Allie, I give this ring to you as a symbol of my love and faithfulness."

The minister turned to Allie, "By the same token Allie, you may place a ring on the finger of your groom."

Allie bent down to remove the ring from the cushion and gave Jack a soft kiss on the cheek and he ran back to his father. "Daddy her kissed me," he squealed.

Allie took Reid's hand in hers and placed the ring on his finger, "Spencer, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness."

They turned toward the minister and he spoke, "Inasmuch as Spencer and Allie have declared their love before God and these witnesses by the exchanging of vows and the exchanging of rings I pronounce that they are husband and wife. Wherefore they are no more twain but one flesh. What therefore God hath joined together, let not man put asunder." He closed his bible and smiled at Reid, "You may kiss your bride."

Reid looked at her beautiful face and into the brown eyes he loved that now glistened with tears. He bent his head to claim her tender lips as he took her in his arms. Allie offered her lips to the softness of his kiss twining her arms around his neck as they sealed their wedding vows, and they knew they had both waited a lifetime for this moment.

The bridal party filed out to fill out the usual certificates. Two men and a woman approached the front of the church. "I'm Amy Galway and this is Curtis Jorgenson, we're classmates of Allie's from Stanford and we're going to sing a song chosen by Allie and Spencer and we're being accompanied on piano by a friend of Spencer's, Ethan Backman." Ethan began an intro on the piano and Amy began to sing the words of _The_ _Prayer _in a beautiful soprano while Curtis added the Italian lyrics in a fine tenor.

Amy, Curtis and Ethan returned to their seats as Reverend Pinsent returned followed by the bridal party. He smiled warmly at the congregation. "I give you Dr. and Mrs. Spencer Reid."


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

The newly married Dr. and Mrs. Reid arrived at the Ambassador Hotel ballroom a couple of hours later after what, Spencer considered, was an extremely long session with Mitch Lovell, wedding photographer extraordinaire, according to Allie. He now knew what it must be like to be a model constantly posing for pictures. He had no idea why they needed so many that only made the final decision that much more difficult. He finally got Evan alone outside the ballroom before they went in. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be," the boy replied brightly.

"Because, I could tell you were a bit, shall we say, upset at the photographer's. Maybe because he wanted to take a picture of Allie and me with my family and there was only you," Reid surmised.

"Yeah, well look at Allie, she's got a brother and sister, her parents, two sets of grandparents and a busload of aunts, uncles and cousins and all you've got is me."

"Well, it's impossible for my mom and dad to be here and since they were both only children," Reid explained, "I'm kind of short on the aunts, uncles and cousins. My grandparents are all dead but I do happen to have something no one else does. True, I have only one lone brother so I'm lucky that he just happens to be the best brother in the world. I wouldn't trade you for Joan, Lloyd, Chelsea, Dylan and the whole busload."

"You weren't feeling a little deprived when there was just me," Evan asked skeptically?

"Nope, because a couple of years ago I didn't even have that and you maybe don't realize what you've brought to my life. It's like I feel like a leaf on a branch now, where before I was just a leaf floating aimlessly in the air. There may only be one other leaf on the branch but that's okay because that branch is connected to something solid and sturdy. It was like finally I belonged to someone and something. That means more to me than you know."

"Really," his brother asked? He'd never considered it from that point of view.

"Uh huh, looks like," he saw Allie motioning him over, "We have to get in the receiving line and meet all these people." He put his arm around his brother as they went to join the others.

Allie glanced sideways at her new husband in the receiving line as they were nearing the end of what had seemed to be, at times, a never ending stream of guests. She had to admit, Spencer had been a trooper. Despite his social ineptness, he'd smiled, shaken endless hands and allowed himself to be hugged and kissed by total strangers without complaint. Allie thought he might lose it when her great aunt Rosie from Michigan, a very loud, plump, grey haired former army nurse, kept pinching his cheeks and saying how cute he was. She had turned to her husband and proclaimed loudly enough for the entire ballroom to hear, "Isn't he just the cutest thing Marvin." A couple of Allie's friends from Stanford, who were waiting to congratulate the couple, conceded that Aunt Rosie did have a point. Allie's new husband was fine indeed. They remarked that if mothers always wanted their daughters to marry doctors then Allie had hit the jackpot, marrying three in one and it didn't hurt that he looked like a fashion model. And if that wasn't enough, he was an FBI agent. How exciting must that be for Allie they wondered?

The meal, blessed by Reverend Pinsent, was enjoyed without incident and afterwards the couple was toasted by numerous guests. Morgan offered a toast from the team. Some of Allie's friends from school went into elaborate speeches giving Reid a glimpse of the college girl she had been, after which Allie had sworn murder on a few people. Sean Quinn had again offered an Irish blessing although this time he did not insist that Reid partake of Irish whiskey with him. Reid was content to stick to the nonalcoholic champagne in front of them. Although he knew it was there mainly for Allie and Chelsea's benefit, after Evan's description of his actions the night before, he definitely did not want to go there again.

After the toasts had, at last, concluded, the servers wheeled out the cake, a four tiered masterpiece. With icing that looked like white lace, it was adorned with white roses and ribbons of royal blue icing. The crowd was delighted by an excited utterance when Jack yelled, "Daddy, that's the biggest cake I ever seen! Can I have some of the blue stuff?" Reid and Allie both assured the boy he definitely could. Reid thought it was a shame to cut into all the work someone had gone to. Cut into it they did but not until a few dozen photographs had been taken of the couple standing behind it with the knife, decorated with white and blue ribbons, in readiness. As expected the newlyweds had to share the first slice and barely avoided getting it all over their wedding attire. Luckily the servers took over the cutting and distributing of the remainder of the cake while Allie and Spencer slipped out to the restrooms to clean their faces.

Looking in the mirror, Reid realized he had lipstick on his face from the various kisses he'd endured in the receiving line. He scrubbed away at it and it reminded him how children would wipe their mouths in disgust when someone of the opposite sex kissed them on the playground. Not that it had ever happened to him but he'd seen it when he'd look out the window at recess while he was helping the teacher, ostensibly for extra credit but in reality to avoid the bullies. Why was he thinking of that now, he asked himself. It was just like this morning when he thought of playing chess with his father.

Reid exited the men's room and waited for Allie who came out of the ladies' room a few moments later. "You didn't have to wait for me honey," she said as she took his hand.

"I didn't want to make an entrance without you," Reid replied.

"What's the matter, you look shaken," she asked.

"No, not really." He told her about the memories when he was cleaning the lipstick off his face. "That's the second childhood memory I've had today. I must be overly emotional or something," he remarked and recounted his memory in the morning about playing chess with his father and digging out his parents' wedding picture.

Allie took both his hands in hers. "It's totally understandable. You're starting a new phase of your life today and that's bound to trigger reflection on the past." Reid smirked and Allie asked, "What's that smirk about?"

"I was just wondering which of us is the genius psychologist?"

"It is you my darling. Should we get back to the ballroom?" She turned in the direction they'd come, still holding his hand.

"Truth be told," he said, "I'd rather you and I take off and be alone together."

"If we did that," she said, playfully swinging their joined hands as they walked. "I'd never find out what song you chose for the first dance."

Reid groaned, "I'm not looking forward to this. I'm a lousy dancer to begin with and now everyone will be watching me."

"Don't worry about it. I'll be right there with you," Allie reminded him.

"Believe me, that's the only reason in the world I would ever do this."

They entered the ballroom which had been cleared of all the dishes to a chorus of, "Finally," from the crowd.

"We thought you guys had taken off on us," Morgan said.

"No such luck Morgan, no such luck. You and all these poor souls are about to be subjected to my appalling dancing ability." Reid headed over to the music man and they spoke for a few moments.

"Do you know what song he picked," Allie asked Morgan.

"I have no idea. I offered to help but he said he had to do something that would be special to both of you. He chose Garcia for a best man, it's anyone's guess what he chose for the first dance."

Spencer came walking across the ballroom toward her as the music man began to speak. "We're going to get the dancing underway with the first dance by the bride and groom to '_When You Say You Love Me'_ by Josh Groban." The piano intro started playing.

"Josh Groban, that was our first date," Allie said tearfully. "Oh honey, it's perfect," she said as she took his hand and he led her to the dance floor. The singer began to sing as Allie and Spencer began to sway to the music.

As the song ended and the tenor's voice faded out, Allie clung tightly to Spencer, her arms wound around his neck and her head on his shoulder. "Allie," he said when she didn't move, "You okay?"

"Uh huh," she nodded into the shoulder of his wool tuxedo.

"The song's over," he said.

She looked into his eyes, the rest of the full ballroom forgotten, her cheeks wet with tears. "That was so beautiful. It's everything I feel. How did you know?"

"Because it's everything I feel," he told her as he claimed her lips.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: Special thanks to criminally charmed for allowing me to use her mother's words.

--

As the song ended and the guests watched the couple on the dance floor, JJ remarked with disbelief, "Wow, Spence is a romantic!"

"Yeah," agreed Emily whose jaw had dropped, "Who knew."

Garcia sat with her chin resting in her hand, "Oh, he is so gonna get laid big time for that."

"All right you guys," Allie hollered from across the room. "Get up here."

Chelsea and Chantal danced with their husbands. Morgan partnered with Garcia, Hotch with Emily, Dylan with JJ and Evan with Bethany. To everyone's surprise, the younger Reid was not like his brother on the dance floor. Young Evan, it appeared, knew how to move as he and Bethany twirled to the music. "Well, I'm glad it doesn't run in the family," Reid said as his brother swayed by. "Why didn't I get any of that," he asked?

"Because you got this," Allie tapped his forehead.

"I wouldn't have minded a little less of this," he tapped his own head, "And a little more of that." He pointed to the dancers.

The newlyweds were stopped by Joan and Lloyd. "Would you mind if I had a dance with my little girl," Lloyd asked Spencer.

"No, of course not," Reid handed his wife over to her father and watched them twirl away, Allie smiling up at her dad.

"Hm…hm," he heard beside him. He turned to see Joan standing there. "Don't I get a dance with you," she asked.

"Oh Joan," Reid's mouth dropped open and his eyes grew large. "You don't want one, believe me. As you could probably tell, I uh…never learned to uh…dance."

"Uh huh, and that's always been a good excuse hasn't it," she responded. "C'mon," she opened her arms. "You don't get off that easily."

Reid put his arm around Joan's waist and took her hand in his. "I…I don't really know the steps. I'm not really good at the physical stuff. Ask anybody. I even failed my firearms qualification once. Morgan…Morgan always kicks the doors in and I… I never go in first on raids. I…"

"Spencer, shut up and dance." Reid nodded and attempted to get some kind of rhythm on the dance floor. Joan kicked his right foot with the toe of her shoe. "Move that foot back." Reid did as he was told. Joan followed his foot. "Now, left foot forward," Reid followed Joan's command and she moved her foot back accordingly. "Now, step to the left and that will do for the time being. Just keep doing those three steps." Reid and Joan continued their three step dance around the floor. "You're doing fine, see."

"That was a lovely wedding," she told him.

"It was all Allie," he replied.

"No, no it wasn't. Allie did a lot of work for the wedding, yes, but it was both of you. I want to tell you something. I was going to say it during the toasts but I didn't want you getting all embarrassed."

"Joan, I don't…"

"Let me finish Spencer. I want to thank you for making my little girl so very happy. They say I'm not losing a daughter, I'm gaining a son. They're right. I started out with two daughters and a son and now I have two daughters and three sons. The vows you spoke, those rings you exchanged and the papers you signed say you're my son-in-law but to me it's more than that. You mean the world to me and you are not just my son-in-law, but truly, my son-in-love. You're a part of this family now and we're so happy to have you. And that includes Evan. You okay with that?"

Tears welled up in Spencer's eyes and he nodded. "I love you too…Mom," he said as he hugged Joan close.

The music ended and Joan kissed his cheek, "Thanks for the dance. Just do those three steps all night because all the ladies are going to want to dance with you, though I'll do my best to steer Aunt Rosie away. I think I'm about to be shoved aside, here comes Garcia."

--

Spencer was sitting at one of the tables talking to the Mounties, Denise, Cheryl and, Reid was pleased to see, Melanie. "It was a lovely wedding," she told him.

"Thanks, I'm glad you liked it though Allie did all the planning and I just did what I was told. I'm glad you came. How long are you guys here for?"

"We've got four days so we're planning to see some sights while we're here," Brian said.

"Any chance of seeing Quantico," Blair asked.

"Oh sure, that should be no prob…Excuse me for a moment," Reid jumped up and did a slight jog to the other end of the dance floor where Allie was swinging to the music, a wide eyed Jack in her arms. "Uh what…what are you doing," he asked, reaching out to lift the boy from her arms.

"I'm dancing with Jack. What are you doing," she asked nonplussed.

"If you're dancing with him, shouldn't he be on the floor," Reid pointed out.

"I just decided to lift him up so he could see things better. You can't see much when you're only this far off the floor," she made a motion with her hand about three feet from the floor. "Why," she asked.

"Because, I don't think it's a good idea to be lifting him. You're pregnant," he squeaked.

"I know that honey, but lifting Jack isn't going to hurt me, really," Allie tried to persuade him.

"I don't think we should take any chances. Did you know that the pregnancy hormones soften the ligaments so the pelvis can widen, making your joints less stable. It's much easier to hurt yourself. Doctors and midwives agree that you shouldn't lift more than twenty pounds while pregnant. The average three year old is thirty-four point five pounds. Experts say you should let a toddler climb up on you rather than lifting him. Your center of gravity also shifts when you're pregnant, well maybe not yours so much yet, but it will and then it's easier to fall so we have to be careful." He turned and headed back to Hotch's table with Jack.

"It's going to be a long seven months," Allie whispered as she followed her husband to return Jack to his father, the rest of the wedding party and Rossi who were sitting there, minus Chelsea and Chantal who were with family.

Allie waved goodbye to the boy as she and Spencer went to rejoin the Mounties. "Daddy," Jack asked, "What's pregant mean?"

--

"You should have seen her. She's all decked out in this white halter dress like Marilyn Monroe in 'The Seven Year Itch' except her dress was like way shorter, just covering her rear end and she's singing 'You're Getting Married in the Morning' but really slow like when Monroe sang happy birthday to the pres…Oh hi Allie," Grant said as the newlyweds approached.

"Hi guys, carry on, don't let me interrupt," Allie said as she and Spencer sat down.

"I seem to have lost my train of thought completely. Oh well, it'll come back to me eventually," Grant replied.

--

"What time should we set them for," Evan asked as he and Dylan synchronized the time on the ten alarm clocks they had brought to the bridal suite.

"Oh I don't know; what about 4:00 am. They should be done makin' out by then." The pair went to work setting all the alarm clocks for 4:00 am and hiding them under the luxurious king size bed.

"Do you really think we should do this? My brother's never done anything sneaky to me," Evan asked, his conscience getting the better of him.

"Of course we should," Dylan replied. "Believe me; my sis has pulled enough practical jokes on me. Your brother is, shall we say, guilty by association. And anyway, he's part of the family now and we play practical jokes."

--

Joan found Hotch and Jack sitting alone at their table. "Everyone seems to have deserted you Aaron," she said.

"Yes," Hotch replied and then more quietly through gritted teeth, "Like rats from a sinking ship." Joan raised an eyebrow and Hotch mouthed, "Reid said something about Allie being pregnant and now Jack wants to know what pregnant means. Everyone conveniently took off."

"Aah, may I, I've been through this twice before." Hotch nodded his head in agreement. Joan patted her lap for Jack who scrambled up. "Pregnant means that a lady has a baby in her tummy and it grows there for a few months and then it comes out."

"How does it get in there?" Hotch scowled as Jack asked the question he had been dreading.

"Well, when a man and a lady love each other very very much and God sees that, He decides they should have a baby and He takes parts of the lady and parts of the man and puts them together."

"You mean, kind of like magic," the boy's eyes were large with wonder.

"Um hm, something like that. That's why you can have your mommy's eyes and your daddy's nose." She touched the tip of Jack's nose with her finger. "He lets the baby grow inside the mommy for nine months and then the baby comes out."

"Wow, that's really neat," Jack exclaimed.

"Uh huh, there's nothing neater," she said as she hugged the little boy. Hotch mouthed a silent thank you and was suffused with pleasure that Reid was now a part of this wonderful family.

--

Reid and Allie were just finishing a dance with Marion and Charlie. Joan had been right, he'd hardly danced at all with Allie but he'd danced with all the women in the bridal party, Allie's mother, both her grandmothers, numerous aunts and cousins plus some of her friends and the Canadian ladies. But, as luck would have it, not Aunt Rosie. Well he had to admit to himself, it was a bit more than just luck. He'd seen her headed his way a few times but someone from the team always seemed to step in and distract her. The last time it hadn't been easy and Rossi had ended up dancing with her. He was glad they still had his back even now. Allie took his hand, "I'm having one more dance with you before I throw the bouquet and you toss the garter and then we can be alone at last. I'm picking the song." She turned and headed for the music man.

The music man announced that the bride and groom would be having one more dance and then they would be throwing the bouquet and garter and saying farewell for the evening. They wanted to thank everyone for sharing this very special day with them. The music man started 'I Could Not Ask for More' playing and Allie and Spencer took the floor for the last time. They danced close, Allie rested her head on Spencer's shoulder thinking his dancing had improved since the first dance. When the last strains of the song ended they were applauded by the assembled crowd. "Alright ladies," Allie said, "Take your places." Allie grabbed her bouquet and stood on the little stage with her back to the crowd of women that waited in hope that the flowers would come their way. "You ready," Allie hollered and received a resounding yes from the crowd. Allie threw her hands over her shoulder releasing the fragrant combination of blossoms and ribbons that flew through the air as dozens of hands reached for them. Only one pair was successful.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: Thanks again to criminally charmed for sharing her story with me that I could not resist. And to Sue1313, I told you it wasn't over.

--

Allie turned, looking around excitedly for who had managed to snag the bouquet but she couldn't see anything. It was someone in the middle of the throng of women. "Who caught it," she asked eagerly.

"I did," said a voice as she lifted the bouquet above her head.

"Oh my gosh," Allie squealed and ran towards the young woman to hug her. "Melanie, that's great. I hope it is good for you," she whispered in the young woman's ear. Spencer hazarded a glance over at Grant who seemed quite pleased that his lady had made the catch of the day.

"Your turn Reid," Morgan yelled as Allie returned to the stage. Reid crouched down on the floor in front of his bride as she lifted her dress to allow him access to the garter. There were wolf whistles and calls of, "More, more," from the men as Allie revealed her shapely leg covered with a white lace topped stocking. Allie lifted her skirt until Reid could see the white lace with blue ribbon that encircled her thigh. He eased it down her leg and over her white high heeled shoe.

Reid turned his back on the group of men in front of the stage and hoped he was better at tossing a garter than a baseball. "Jack, you're not allowed to catch this," Reid admonished although he needn't have bothered since the child was asleep on his father's shoulder. The groom stretched the garter and then let it fly. The sphere of lace and ribbon flew through the air and was not caught but instead simply landed on the shoulder of Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi who, when he realized it, flicked it like it was a pesky insect. It flew off his shoulder and landed on Evan's sleeve. Evan's expression was something akin to that of being stung by a poisonous tarantula and he got rid of it like it was a hot potato, throwing it at Dylan. Dylan, it appeared, wanted no part of the offending object and stepped deftly out of the way while the dainty lace ring wafted downward and was just about to hit the floor when it was eagerly snapped up by Grant Heeley who happily walked over and presented it to Melanie, hinting that she might need it someday…soon.

Spencer and Allie as well as the crowd laughed at the young Mountie. "Good luck with that," Reid said. The newlyweds said good bye to their guests and thanked them for sharing their special day. Morgan assured Spencer he would see that Evan and Bethany got home safely. The couple hugged Lloyd and Joan and made their way to the elevator and the short ride to the bridal suite.

Reid swiped the key card and opened the door quickly hoisting Allie into his arms before she could protest. He carried her over the threshold and deposited her on the gold carpet of the bridal suite. The room was huge with a sitting area complete with a plasma screen TV, a love seat and some tables. A table and chairs sat near the window, currently adorned with a vase full of long stemmed red roses and baby's breath, two tall candles and a bottle of nonalcoholic champagne on ice. A basket sat on one of the tables in the sitting area, full of cards for the couple to read. Arched doors led to the sleeping area which featured a king size bed covered with a bedspread of navy blue and gold.

"This is nice," Allie said as she looked around the room.

"Yeah, very nice," Reid agreed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck and her bare shoulders. "Oh God," he said as he continued to run his lips along her shoulder, "I thought we'd never get out of there."

"Me too," she nodded as she turned in his arms and offered her lips for his kiss which carried on for a long while and ended when breathing became an issue.

"Do you want some of that," he inclined his head toward the wine.

Allie shook her head, "All I want is you."

First the black tuxedo jacket hit the floor, followed closely by the royal blue bow tie and vest. Allie kicked off her shoes as Reid undid the French cuffs and studs on his shirt. Allie pushed the shirt off his shoulders and he fumbled with the zipper on her dress. The dress fell to the floor revealing a lacy white strapless bra, white vee string lace panties and the lace topped stockings. As Reid kicked off his shoes, Allie went for the button and zipper on his pants. They continued to kiss and caress one another, their breathing becoming rapid and ragged. Reid yanked off his mismatched socks as his pants fell to the floor. Allie's mouth curved into a huge smile when the removal of her husband's pants revealed the red silk boxers, which tried unsuccessfully to hide Spencer's eagerness. Allie sat on the bed and lifted her leg, slowly removing one white stocking and tossing it to the floor. She began on the other, just as slowly, torturing her new husband still more. It soon joined the first stocking. Spencer helped relieve Allie of her bra and panties. Lastly the red silk boxers found their way to the gold carpet as the newlyweds became joined as one.

--

Spencer and Allie sat bolt upright in bed woken by a loud, very loud, shrill ringing. "Is that the fire alarm," Allie asked, surveying her nakedness. Reid ran to the bathroom and threw one of the complimentary robes at her and put one on himself and headed for the door. The hallway was silent.

"There's no alarm out there," he told her. "It's something in this roo…" The sound was lessening, almost like winding down, he thought. It seemed to be right over by the bed. Reid knelt down by the bed, shoving his and Allie's discarded underclothing out of the way and looked under the bed, finding the source of the noise. "Someone is dead," he said as he reached under the bed and pulled out an alarm clock. Allie watched in awe as he pulled out another and another until he had them all, ten alarm clocks.

"Dylan," Allie said as she looked at Spencer's face. "We're always pulling practical jokes on each other." She laughed, "You have to admit, it's pretty good." Spencer, apparently, felt he did not have to admit any such thing, not seeing the humor in the act. He gathered the clocks up and put them on the nightstand and then walked out to the sitting room. "Aren't you coming back to bed," Allie asked.

"I'm just kind of wide awake right now. Maybe if we sit up for a few minutes," he said as he parked himself on the love seat. Allie joined him and he put his arm around her while she rested her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry my brother's a jackass," she said.

"That's okay, we've got all day to sleep, or do anything else we want," he waggled his eyebrows. "What I really want to know is, did you really dye your hair green on St. Patrick's Day?"

"Oh, that Lorilee is so dead. It was a dare. She said if I was so proud of my Irish heritage I had to prove it. Well, what could I do?" Reid opened his mouth but before he could speak, Allie said, "And don't you even ask about the spray paint." Allie reached in the basket sitting on the table and pulled out an envelope. "Instead of talking about Allie in college, why don't we look at these," she said, opening the envelope and reading the card from her friend Darla from Lancaster. Reid read the next one from Allie's Aunt Rita from Iowa. "Oh look," she said as she opened the next one, "This one's from Ethan." She handed Reid the card and he read his friend's best wishes and smiled as he handed the card back to Allie to put on the pile. Next was a lovely card from Melanie and Grant. "Do you think her catching the bouquet will be a sign of something for them," Allie asked. "I think Grant wants it," she added.

"Oh, I know Grant wants it. But if anything happens, it won't be because Melanie caught the bouquet or Grant managed to snag the garter just in time. You know in olden times the men in the wedding party used to try and rip the garter off the bride since the bride was considered very lucky on her wedding day. Guests also used to try to rip pieces of her dress as good luck charms. So it evolved that for the bride to protect herself and keep herself dressed she would throw her garter and the bouquet as good luck. It somehow evolved from that to being the woman who caught the bouquet would be the next to marry." He shook his head. "Pick another card Mrs. Reid." Allie smiled at the sound of her new name and picked another card from the basket and handed it to her husband. Spencer opened it but said nothing.

"Honey, who's it from," Allie asked

"Gideon," he said with disbelief. "It's from Gideon!"

"What does it say," she asked eagerly.

Reid took a piece of paper out of the card, unfolded it and read Gideon's letter aloud to Allie.

"_Dear Spencer and Allie,"_

"_My heart is full of joy at this moment. I was with you today but I felt my appearance would distract from your special day and I didn't want that. As I sat in the back of the church and watched you exchange your vows, I was again reminded how much you have grown and blossomed from the young man I met at my lecture all those years ago. You have endured so much and through it all you developed strength of character that I could not have imagined when I first met you. You have been wounded, bloodied and scarred but you have never been broken."_

"_You looked so handsome standing there with your lovely bride, the team and your family around you. That's how it should be. Allie, you were so beautiful. You are both blessed to have found each other. Evan looked so handsome and healthy. He's becoming quite the young man because your giving heart could not say no, even to a man you detested. The giving in did not make you weaker, it only strengthened your character."_

"_I have reconnected with my son Stephen and am trying to spend some time with him, attempting to mend some fences while I figure out what I want to do next in my life. I am endeavoring to move forward and part of moving forward is not looking back. Looking back is for later when I have once again found solid footing and the recent wounds have turned to rough scars that, though they no longer hurt, are a reminder of pain that was once deep and unrelenting. I hope you understand. I used to go to my cabin to get away from the stresses of the job but now I don't feel I'll go back there again."_

"_Spencer, you and Allie are also moving forward into the next chapter of your lives. Your new wife will help greatly with the stresses of your career but there are times when you'll need to get away. That's why I want you to have the cabin. The keys and the deed are enclosed, my wedding gift to you. Fill it with love and laughter and later with the sound of children. Take your son there for a father/son retreat and teach him chess. It is something he will never forget."_

"_I wish you only happiness, but life being what it is, I know that is impossible. Your strength and love will sustain you through the tough times. I am happy for you both. I am proud of you. Take care of yourselves and each other." _

"_Love Jason" _

"Are you okay," Allie asked as she reached up to wipe away the tears from the face she loved.

"Yeah," Reid sniffed. "How did he know, I mean nobody knew where he was?" He paused for a moment, and then nodded knowingly, "Garcia. I'd liked to have seen him and told him about the baby. He would have been happy about the baby," he smiled through his tears.

"Well, at least you know he's okay and he came. He could have stayed away, obviously he didn't want contact with anyone but he came because he wanted to see you get married. He'll contact you one of these days when he's found that solid footing he's talking about. Maybe then there'll be another Reid to introduce him to. The cabin was a lovely gift. He's right; we should use it to get away sometime." Reid nodded as he put the card on the pile with the others but kept the letter, the deed and the key on a separate table.

He sniffed again, "So who's next?"

Allie reached for the next card, "Oh, your favorite," she remarked, "Aunt Rosie!"

--

It was almost 5:30 am when they were nearing the end of the cards. Allie handed Spencer a card and he removed it from the envelope, "What the…" Allie could see him remove a piece of paper from the card which he unfolded.

"What's the matter honey? Who's it from," she asked.

"It's from my dad," he told her.

He started to read the letter, "What does it say," Allie asked.

Reid started to read the letter aloud just as he had done with Gideon's.

"_Spencer and Allie,"_

"_I know you didn't expect or perhaps even want to hear from me today and if that's the case, you may choose not to read this. That's a chance I'll have to take. I've received a couple of letters from Evan and he told me about the wedding, the car accident, the close call with him and his little girlfriend and your upcoming parenthood."_

"_I'm glad that everyone was okay. That may sound strange coming from the man who went after you with a gun but nevertheless it's true. There's a lot of time to think in here and reflect and I've been lucky to have had the help of an excellent therapist. She's helping me to understand or at least try to understand my actions."_

"_I know my actions have hurt you deeply and I know I can never make up for that but I'm finally facing those actions and am willing to take responsibility for them, and for my weakness at not being able to handle the illness of someone I loved. It was easier to run than to face it and I took the easy way. It happened with Dianna and again with Evan. In both cases Spencer, you stepped in and took on the burden. You shouldn't have had to do that and I'm sorry."_

"_I was thinking the other day when I met with my therapist about how we used to play chess together and how you loved that magic kit you got when you were seven. I wondered if you still like magic."_

"_I digress, I apologize, I just wanted to wish you and your lovely bride the best and hope all goes well with the baby you are expecting. Take care."_

"_Dad"_

Spencer put the letter down and Allie ran her hand up and down his arm, "Honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. What was he thinking; that he's just got to send me a letter and everything's okay?"

"No, I don't think he was thinking that at all. It's like Gideon, reconnecting with Stephen and trying to mend fences. Your dad's trying to reconnect with you in the hope that he can mend some fences too. Remember this morning when you were thinking of playing chess with your dad, well it seems he's been thinking of that too. It appears to be something that neither of you can forget."

He picked up the letter again and waved it around, "Just because he's finally deciding to take responsibility for his actions doesn't negate all that happened. This is not a solution."

"No, honey, it' not. But now is a time of new beginnings. We're starting our married life together. I'm becoming part of your family and you're becoming part of mine. And," she put his hand on her abdomen. "There's a whole new life beginning here. So your dad's letter is not a solution but it's an overture, it's a start, an attempt at a new beginning."


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: This is the last chapter folks. I hope you like it. Thanks so much for reading and all your reviews have meant a lot. You're the best! Special thanks to mablereid whose head must hurt sometimes from the ideas I'm always bouncing off of it.

_**Epilogue**_

The rain pelted relentlessly against the windows while the boughs of the trees bent in the gale force wind but thankfully not quite to the point of breaking. The sky was so dark, except for the frequent bolts of lightning, that you would think it was night rather than 5:00 pm on a spring afternoon. Pedestrians fought to stay upright against the wind's vengeance as their umbrellas were almost blown from their hands. Spencer Reid looked out the window at the inclement weather and heaved a sigh of relief that they had gotten here before the storm had hit.

He hadn't phoned ahead when the team had arrived back from Laredo at 11:00 am after a tough case and Hotch had given them the rest of the day off. He'd wanted to surprise Allie and he had. She'd jumped when he walked in the door of their relatively new bi-level in McLean. The seller had needed to sell quickly due to a job transfer and they had gotten a great price on the house. It had required very little work beyond a bit of paint and some flooring. Reid had spent a lot of time and energy on the nursery. He'd painted the room a pale creamy yellow and then stenciled all kinds of colorful animals on the walls. It had taken him hours but the finished product was a happy looking room. He put together a crib, a chest of drawers and a change table, all in a pristine white. He'd bought a toy box that he'd also painted white with stenciled animals. They had found a lovely old rocking chair at a flea market that he'd stripped down, sanded and painted white with cushions to match the pillow and quilt in the crib. The team had offered their help but Spencer had refused. This was a labor of love for his child.

Allie's pregnancy had progressed uneventfully for which the couple was grateful. She had been careful and Reid had kept a close watch on her, not allowing her to do anything strenuous, especially during the move. Their new home had four bedrooms, two on the main level and two in the basement. The baby's room was next to his and Allie's while the guest room and the office were in the basement which also contained a family room, laundry room and a second full bath. It had a big backyard and Spencer had told Allie he had plans to put up swings and a slide, maybe a sandbox. Allie laughed, thinking they wouldn't need those items for a while but she loved the house and could hardly wait until the baby arrived. She was always saying she looked and felt like a beached whale but Spencer thought she was beautiful and told her so to which she'd respond, "You're just saying that."

Allie had started her maternity leave two weeks ago and the baby had been due any day. The couple didn't know the sex of the baby. Dr. Rodgers had asked them at each of the ultrasounds but they had said they didn't want to know. Reid guessed they were about to find out. He'd just gotten off the phone with Joan who said she'd get there as soon as she could. He'd also called Garcia and Evan and was now pacing the hallway. The doctor was in Allie's room with a nurse checking on how her labor was progressing. The door opened and Nancy Rodgers and Pam, Allie's nurse, came out. "How's she doing," he asked.

"She's progressing slowly. She's dilated four centimeters so she's got a ways to go yet. You can go back in now." Reid nodded and went back into Allie's room where she was in the midst of a contraction. He took her hand which she squeezed tight enough to cut of any circulation as she went through her breathing. Spencer rubbed her back with the other hand while he breathed along with her like they'd learned in their classes. The contraction eventually subsided.

"Wow, that was a bad one," she said when the contraction ended. Reid sat in the chair beside her and rubbed what she called her "massive belly." It always seemed to relax her. He remembered doing it one evening when they were watching TV and the baby had kicked beneath his hand. He'd never felt it before and had been so excited to which Allie responded, "Yeah, try and sleep when this is going on all night and see how excited you are."

The contractions had started shortly after he'd gotten home, although Allie admitted later that they had started before he got home but she'd just assumed they were Braxton Hicks contractions and didn't pay them much mind. Reid had arrived home and she'd been so happy to see him, it took her mind off her discomfort momentarily, she'd said. When the contractions had started to intensify Allie had alerted him and they'd started timing them. They had come to the hospital about 4:00 when the sky had started to darken appreciably; the forecast was predicting a heavy rainfall and dangerous winds. Reid hadn't wanted to risk not being able to get Allie to the hospital safely.

Another contraction began and Reid once again found his hand being squeezed like it was in a vice. The contractions were coming faster now, getting longer and from the look of pain on Allie's face, more intense. He took a damp cloth and wiped her forehead which was beading with perspiration. "I called Mom, Garcia and Evan," he told her. Allie nodded as she leaned back on the pillow until the next contraction started. She'd been in labor for over six hours now and the doctor had said she had a ways to go yet. They might be here for a while he thought.

--

At 10:30 pm Allie Reid was wheeled into the delivery room. She was not in good humor. In all the time he'd known her, her husband had never known her to swear like that. He'd been called many things in his life but Allie had come up with some new and very vivid descriptions of him. The nurse shrugged apologetically, telling him that women get like this near the end. "Near the end," those words were music to his ears because Allie had been through enough already.

Reid had been sent to the doctor's change room with some scrubs to change into and when he walked into the delivery room Allie was on the table. "There you are," she hollered, "What took you so long."

"Sorry," Reid responded, "I'm here now."

"You'll be sorry alright," she said painfully through her contraction. "You're never getting sex again." Reid's face turned bright red. He was almost positive she didn't mean that…almost.

The nurses were draping her and getting the equipment ready for Dr. Rodgers, who entered the room, her arms held up in the air after her scrub, as the scrub nurse handed her a sterile towel. She then donned her gown and gloves. "Okay, it's about time for baby Reid to put in an appearance," she said as she sat on a stool that looked like a bicycle seat. "Allie, the head is crowning, I want you to push with the next contraction." Allie nodded and after a few moments the next contraction started and Allie sat up leaning on Spencer for support and pushed with all the strength she had. Reid could see the pain etched in her beautiful face that was beet red and covered in sweat. Her lovely brown hair was soaked with perspiration and plastered to her head. The contraction ended and Allie was finally able to rest a little. "That's good Allie, you're doing great," the doctor told her.

"Really, I don't feel so great about n...ow…ow." Another contraction and the pushing started again.

--

The clock on the wall of the delivery room said 11:37 pm. Allie was totally exhausted and Reid wondered where she'd found the strength for that one last push Dr. Rodgers had just asked for. She seemed to find it somewhere as she bore down with a loud "Aaah," and pushed.

"That's it Allie, great. Allie you're a mother," she'd said as she cleaned out the baby's nose and used a little suction in the mouth eliciting a cry from the baby. That sound was the most beautiful thing Spencer or Allie had ever heard. "Congratulations, you have a daughter. Dad, would you like to cut the cord." Reid stepped forward and saw the baby for the first time. She was very pink, which he knew was good and had lots of brown hair like her mother. The nurse handed him the scissors and told him to cut between the two clamps.

Reid hesitated briefly, "Will I hurt her? I don't want to hurt her."

"No, she won't feel a thing," Dr. Rodgers assured him. Reid put the scissors on the cord and snipped. The nurse lifted the baby, wrapped in a surgical towel, and placed her on Allie's chest.

Spencer sat beside Allie on the stool as she touched and caressed their new daughter. She turned to her husband, her face awash with sweat and tears. "She's beautiful," she said.

Reid looked at the pink, wrinkly little person on Allie's chest and remembered remarking when he'd first seen Jack, that he was cute if you found baldness and wrinkles attractive. This baby wasn't bald but she was pink and wrinkly and Spencer was sure she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. "Just like her mother," he replied through his own tears.

The nurse came to take the baby. It was time to clean her up, weigh and measure her and perform some tests. Allie felt a loss when the baby was taken. "It's okay," Spencer held her and caressed her wet cheek. "They'll bring her back when they get you in a room. You need to rest."

"But before that," Dr. Rodgers told them, "We need to deliver the placenta."

--

Reid stood at the window of the nursery. The nurses were taking care of Allie, getting her cleaned up and comfortable. He looked at the little bassinets. There were twelve babies in the nursery, most were sleeping but a couple were crying and being attended to but Spencer really didn't see them. He only had eyes for the first bassinet in the front row, the newest baby to put in an appearance. The front of the bassinet had a pink card that said Baby Reid. The newborn in the bassinet was sleeping now, wrapped in a pink blanket and wearing a teeny pink cap. The nurse noticed him and smiled. Another nurse came down the hall and said, "Dr. Reid, you might want to go to the waiting room. There are quite a few people there."

Reid entered the waiting room to find the team along with Evan and Bethany. "What are you guys doing here," he asked, "It's after midnight. Didn't you guys notice the weather out there?"

"Where else would we be," Garcia told him. "Do you think any of us could sleep? So, do we have a niece or a nephew?"

"It's a girl. She's all pink and she's got lots of dark brown hair like Allie. She was 8lb 6oz and she's 22 inches long. She scored well on her apgar tests. Allie was a real trooper. It took such a long time and you could see she was in so much pain and there was nothing I could do to make it any better. The nurses are looking after her now and then they say I can go back in and they're going to bring the baby in so Allie can nurse her. It's important for the baby to get much needed antibodies and for bonding. Then she needs to sleep. She's exhausted after all she's been through…"

"Reid, how are you," Hotch asked since the young profiler had mentioned everyone but himself.

"Me, me, oh I'm fine. I had the easy job. I mean, I just sat there, while the person I love most in the world was hurting so much. I tried to help but nothing I did was any good. I hope that's not any indication of what kind of father I'm going to be because today I was pretty useless."

"Reid, I'm sure that's not true," Garcia told him. "Why would you think you were useless?"

"Because she told me I was. You should have heard the things she called me and the things she said. The nurses told me that women say things like that but what if there's some truth to it and she's just too nice to tell me these things to my face."

A nurse stood in the doorway, "Sorry to interrupt but they're going to be bringing the baby in. Your wife's asking for you."

"She is, really," Reid said with disbelief. "Okay," he turned to the others. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he looked at his watch, "I mean today, later today." He followed the nurse to Allie's room.

Allie sat up in bed, still looking exhausted but she was no longer sweating and her hair had been washed and combed. She smiled when he walked in the room. "Hi honey," she said and reached out for him. He sat on the edge of the bed and she kissed him. "I can't wait; they're bringing the baby in." She caressed his cheek.

She didn't look like she wanted to kill him any longer which was a good thing. The door opened and the nurse wheeled the bassinet in the room. She was about to lift the baby out of the bassinet and hand her to Allie when Reid asked, "Can I do it?" He approached the bassinet and reached in to lift up his newborn daughter, taking care to support her head and neck. He looked down at the tiny life in his arms. "Hi, it's Daddy. Daddy loves you," he said softly as he bent his head to kiss her forehead. "I better give you to Mommy. She's got some good stuff for you." He gently placed their daughter in Allie's arms.

--

Allie had just finished feeding the baby for the second time that day and her daddy had once again taken possession of her, rocking her gently in his arms when the door opened slightly and a blond head peeked in. "Can we come in," Garcia asked.

"Sure," Allie replied, "Come one in." Garcia opened the door and entered, followed by the rest of the team, Evan and Bethany.

"Hi sweet girl," Garcia said, hugging Allie. "Can I get a look at that baby?"

"Sure, if you can pry her away from her daddy," Allie laughed. "And I wouldn't put money on that."

The team looked at Reid, the tiny baby in his arms. He was positively beaming, Garcia thought. "Hey sweet boy, can I get a look at that sweet little girl?" Reid walked over to Garcia and showed her the baby. "Reid, I kind of wanted to hold her."

"Okay, she…uh, she was just fed so, you know, don't move her around too much, we don't want to upset her tummy. You have to be careful with her head and neck, make sure they're supported and keep the blanket around her, I don't want her to get cold."

"Reid, I've held a baby before," Garcia informed him as she wrestled the newborn out of his arms and the team exchanged glances and grinned at one another. "She's beautiful," Garcia said as she looked adoringly on the baby girl. "Hi little one, I'm Aunt Penelope and we're gonna have lots of fun together."

Morgan tilted his head and looked at the baby. "She is kinda cute Reid, you done good. I didn't think you had it in ya!"

"Thanks Morgan…I think."

JJ took the flowers she was carrying to Allie. "JJ they're beautiful, thank you," she said as she hugged her friend.

Emily presented Allie with a little pink bear for the baby. "Oh Emily, it's the cutest thing."

Evan approached Garcia and reached his hand out to touch his niece's face. "Do you want to hold her Uncle Evan," Garcia asked.

"Oh no, I better not, she's kinda little," the teen responded.

Allie whispered to JJ and Emily, "She didn't seem so little when she was exiting my body."

"Sure, you hold your arms out," Garcia told him, "And I'll place her in your arms."

"Just remember to support her head," Reid added.

"Reid," Morgan laughed, "We got it already!"

Evan, Emily, JJ and Bethany all took turns holding the baby. "Well Reid," Hotch asked, "How does it feel?"

"I think you know Hotch, it's the most amazing thing in my life. I've felt more in the last twenty-four hours than I have in my entire life." Hotch nodded his understanding.

The door opened again, "Mom, Dad," Allie squealed as her parents entered the room. The team took that as a cue and said their good byes as Joan took possession of her granddaughter.

Lloyd looked at his son-in-law and saw the feelings he'd experienced with his own three children mirrored in those brown eyes. He nodded knowingly at the young man. Spencer would do just fine.

--

The sound of crying woke Allie. Spencer was already at the bassinet, lifting the baby out. "What time is it," Allie asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"About 7:00 pm, you've both been asleep for a while. I think maybe she's hungry, he told his wife who reached out her arms for the baby. Allie held the baby in her arms and maneuvered her breast until the newborn latched on and began to suck.

"We've got to name her," Allie said. "We can't just keep saying her or the baby."

"I've been thinking a lot about that and I've got an idea," Reid said as he came and sat down on the side of the bed.

"Okay," Allie replied, waiting for her husband to continue.

I want to name her Joanna Faith," he replied.

Allie considered the name for a moment, "Why Joanna Faith?"

"Because the names involve important things I want to give out daughter," Reid told her. "First Joanna means God is gracious," he caressed the top of her head with one of his long fingers as the baby suckled at her mother's breast. "And looking at this precious little life reminds me again that that is true. But more importantly, as a connection to her past; Joanna is a combination of the first part of your mother's name and the last part of my mother's name. What better start in life than to be named for these two magnificent women who are a part of her?"

"And Faith, because I want her to always have faith. Faith in God, faith in us, her family and despite all the things I see every day, faith in the inherent goodness of people, but most of all, faith in herself. I want her to believe that if she's willing to work for it, she can be whatever or whoever she chooses in this life."

Tears streamed down Allie's cheeks. "It's perfect," she looked at their daughter. "Welcome Joanna Faith Reid, your daddy and I are going to do everything we can to give you the best life possible." She looked at her husband to see he was crying too.

"Thank you," he said.

"For agreeing to the name, honey I…"

"No, not for that, for putting up with all my fears and insecurities about being a father and talking me through them. I feel…I feel…my heart is so full, I've never felt anything like this and now I can't fathom how I once considered going through life never feeling this."

"It wasn't all that hard, I happen to love you more than I thought it was possible to love anybody. You are a wonderful man and I knew you'd be a terrific father." She looked down at Joanna who had fallen back to sleep. Reid, gently put her back in the bassinet and stood just looking at her. Allie smiled, believing that little Joanna Faith already had her daddy firmly wrapped around her tiny fingers. She would be his little princess she thought as she closed her eyes. Reid turned to find Allie had drifted off to sleep as well. Good, he thought, she needed the rest. He had to admit that he was tired too but he wouldn't sleep now. There'd be time to sleep later. Right now he'd just sit here and watch his beautiful girls. He would watch them now and always and do everything in his power to keep them safe, make them happy and ensure they always felt loved. He had truly been blessed. They were his to love and cherish always.

--

**The End**


End file.
